Monster in the Dark
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: I had never expected to find myself here, staring into his light green eyes. He was a dangerous, life-threatening, evil creature. An abomination of nature. So why, now that fear is consuming my body, am I not running? Why am I not afraid? Why do I want to love him?
1. Chapter 1

**Finally a Sonamy story for you all!**

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 1 The Awakening**

"What if this world was perfect? No flaws. No corruption. No hate. Just a peaceful bliss. No worries. No fear. No judgment. Everyone was always happy and in harmony with one another. Envy would be but a mere whisper of what another world in another time was like. Hatred was a curse that blew through the soft wind. Danger was something around an invisible corner. No one would be hurt. No one would be sad. No one would be disappointed. Indeed a perfect world.

But what if this world was one that was not perfect at all? Instead it was one that pretended to be perfect but no one saw the cracks because it was not what they wanted to see. What if one person finally woke up and realized the true world that they lived in? Nothing was all peaches and cream. Everyone didn't love each other. Danger did exist in even the most innocent of situations. The knowledge of this imperfection could be the death of them. Deception is a cruel thing. Being deceived has the power to break someone. But they did not break. They did not become weak. They did not fall to the knees of death. Instead, they stood tall against it. They looked the grim reaper straight in the eyes and demanded to die without fear. For fear is the very thing that will be the end of a person. But the one question that lies behind fear is will you let it overcome you or will you stand strong? Danger is no stranger to this perfect world and it would do you all best to realize that very early."

My classmates stared back at me with widened eyes and gaping mouths. I could only smile back at them, amused by their amazed faces. This was their reaction every time I gave a speech in this class. My questions would pull them in, my scenarios kept them there, and my endings usually threw them right back into reality. The process wasn't very hard on my part but most of my classmates usually found what I did very hard. Even now, my teacher was staring at me with amazement that only people who look at leaders who have truly changed the world with. I could merely smile back bashfully at him before murmuring a thank you and returning back to my seat.

"Nice job, Ames," Alex murmured as I sat down next to him. I blushed as he kissed my cheek quickly.

"Thanks," I murmured back. As the teacher stumbled back up to his podium, I looked over to my boyfriend. He was staring at me, his dark brown eyes intrigued. Again, I smiled at him. He returned the smile, reaching out to caress my cheek softly.

"That was a very unique speech, Ms. Rose. Now, for the rest of you did not go, I want you to be ready to present your speeches first thing tomorrow," our English teacher said before the bell rang. All of the students rose up quickly and exited the room in disarray that I could only laugh at. I felt a hand intertwine with mine as I walked out the classroom. Smiling, I looked up at Alex. Again, he was staring at me but this time his eyes were a bit mischievous. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No PDA, Rodriguez," I teased, shoving him away. A carefree laugh left his lips as he inched closer to me. He wrapped his muscular arm around my waist, pulling my side against his.

"Kind of hard to when you always look so damn beautiful. Can't we just skip lunch and make out in the janitor's closet, hm?"

"No. I'm hungry and plus I have to study for that chemistry test seventh period. You need to study too, mister. Accounting test at sixth, remember?"

"Remind me again why I let my parents coerce me into taking that class?"

"How about reminding yourself why you let your parents choose your courses for you."

"Mm, I think I'd like it better if you'd remind me." He pecked a kiss at my ear, causing me to giggle. We reached my locker where he landed a soft kiss at my lips before walking down the hall. I could only stare longingly after him. Alex Rodriguez was the only boy that has ever been in my life – romantically. Our parents were practically family to each other so we kind of grew up together. As kids, we did almost everything together. Go to the park, walk to school, sleep over each other's houses, etc. As we got older, of course, a lot more boundaries were put on us but yet we still somehow fell in love. He asked me out two years ago at the homecoming game. He was the quarterback of the junior varsity team and made an effort to make sure the banner said the words "Be my chica". Since I was a cheerleader at the game, I couldn't help but to already be hyped up and the question made me even more enthusiastic. Ever since then, it's been us two against the world. Well against most of it anyway.

"Amy," I heard my three best friends yell in unison. With a soft sigh, I turned around to look at the friends I'd also had since I was a little kid. Rouge was the one I had practically been born with. Our mothers went into labor together and then brought us home together. Since then, we have been inseparable. She was the complete opposite of me though. Instead of my shy, bashful, overwhelmingly intelligent persona she was loud, silly and thoughtless. She was also taller than me with softly tanned skin and a long waterfall of bright platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

I met Cream and Silver when I was in kindergarten. Rouge had invited them to sit with us during lunch time and things just popped off from there. Cream was somewhat like me with her brains and shyness but she was a bit more boy crazy. She was gorgeous though. She had a head full of frenzied pale blonde curls, beautiful milk white skin, big caramel colored eyes and a tall graceful body. She was a lyrical dancer and the way she moved somehow attracted boys – in more ways than one. She was a real sweetheart although she liked to play off as the heartbreaker. Silver was the last in our group and happened to be the one friend that plays on the other team. Most of the girls in our school hate the fact that he isn't into them. He is very handsome. What with his almond colored skin, slightly slanted shaped light bronze eyes, and the body of a lean muscular athlete, who wouldn't want him to be in love with them.

I always found it a bit strange that we were chosen to be the popular crew of the school. While my friends were openly attractive, I felt like the ugly duckling. Even though I am deemed as the prettiest girl in school: I don't see what's so pretty about me. I'm not very tall. I'm barely over 5'1. My skin is a light bronze color due to my Hispanic background, my hair is a pale pink color and falls in long waves to my waist, and my eyes are a jade green that get darker in the sun. A bit too much if you ask me. I'm also not as skinny as my friends due to my height. My thighs are thick with muscle, my stomach could be flatter although my doctor says it's at its flattest, and my chest is a bit big for my size. I also like to wear glasses most of the time because contacts irritate my eyes. The fact that I of all people was deemed queen of the school had to be the most shocking thing that ever came with high school. I mean, sure, I was captain of the cheerleading squad, vice president of the junior student council and one of the stars in the drama club but that's only because I need all the help I can get for college. Plus I enjoy keeping myself busy. Still, this was my school life. Queen bee running things with her king at her side and their knights not too far behind them. From the outside it looked perfect but after a while, the only attention I like is from my four true friends.

"Hey guys," I greeted them with a smile. Cream wrapped her arms around me as Silver leaned against the other lockers and Rouge beamed with excitement at me. "Someone looks happy," I teased.

"I am. You will never guess who finally asked me out!"

"Don't tell her because it's already so obvious," Silver said, plucking Rouge playfully. She rolled her eyes at him. Yea, they were constantly arguing back and forth. If Silver wasn't gay then you would have sworn they liked each other.

"So I'm guessing Knuckles finally grew some balls and asked you out," I asked her. She nodded happily. Knuckles was Shadow's best friend and Rouge had liked him since middle school. It was obvious that he liked her too but he wasn't really the type of guy who really wanted to be tied down. We all knew it would happened eventually though. He flirted with her every second her got and practically acted as if she was his anyway. It was only a matter of time that he made it official.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, he came into homeroom with a giant teddy bear and a bouquet of rose! Then he got down on one knee and presented me with a necklace as he asked me to be his lawfully official girlfriend! Isn't that just the most romantic thing you've ever heard?"

"Yes. Especially when the guy has the IQ of a peanut," Cream said, her arms still around me. She liked to do that for some reason but not just to me. She also did it to Rouge and Silver too. For joke's sake, we were her whores and she was our pimp. Of course, we all know that technically half the boys in our grade are actually her whores. She just likes to play it off around us. "Just make sure you guys use protection. You can't be pregnant right now. We've got SATs to take in May and you need to put some light into that light bulb beforehand."

"Hey, there is light in here," Rouge replied, knocking on her head softly. Cream, Silver, and I shared a look before we all started to burst out laughing. Rouge glared at us and pouted but she knew that what she said was funny. Once our laughing fit was done, we finally made our way down to the cafeteria. I sat down first since my friends had to go in line to buy their lunches. Alex quickly came to sit down next to me. He smiled at me and pecked my cheek as he pushed a plate of fries towards me. I frowned at him.

"Alex," I started but he cut me off by kissing me softly. It was a brief kiss but it was enough to send butterflies to my stomach.

"It's Friday, Ames. Besides, you don't even need to lose weight. You're perfect."

"I guess," I murmured with a sigh. Alex smiled and kissed my temple. I ran a hand through his dark brown waves that curled at the nape of his neck as he began to peck kisses all at my cheek. Our school could care less about PDA so I guess it was a good thing since Alex couldn't stop kissing on me 99% of the time. Sometimes I enjoyed the affection while other times, I felt as if there was more meaning to him putting his lips on me all the time. I merely shook off the feeling and him before going to eat my fries. Our lunch table wasn't full at all but instead very exclusive. The only people who sat there was me, Alex, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Alex's friend Tails, Silver and Silver's boyfriend, James. Tails liked Abby but of course she liked to toy with him so I guess you could say we were all paired up. We always had the most hilarious conversations though. No matter what, we could always find something to laugh about. Honestly, laughs were exactly what I needed.

Later that day found me and Alex in my bedroom. I was finishing up a research paper on my laptop while Alex was lounging on my bed watching TV. My white husky, Ace, was lying at the foot of my bed. His big head was resting on Alex's ankles. My life at home could be said as perfect as well. I lived with my uncle and his wife who were very wealthy so we lived in this big house with my two twin baby cousins and the big ass husky that I got when I moved in. But Ace was my buddy. He was there for me when my parents had died. I had found him on the street when I was waiting outside for my uncle to come pick me up at the hospital and just decided to claim him as my own. He hasn't left my side since then. "What are you over there watching, Rodriguez," I teased Alex, turning in my office chair. Alex barely glanced at me.

"What's it to ya, Rose," he said as the ghost of a smirk appeared on his lips. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who are you talking to like that? Don't make me kick you out this house, Rodriguez." Alex sat up, turning his dark eyes to me.

"I'm talking to you, _midget_." I got up out of my seat and walked towards my bed to my boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you gonna do, Amy? Hm? Gonna try to beat me?"

"Oh I will beat you." He scoffed.

"Nice joke, Rose. Real funny." Before I could attempt to hit him, he grabbed my waist and flung me down onto my back. Before I could even try to push him off, he began to tickle me. I laughed loudly against my will. I wiggled under him as I tried to grab ahold of his hands. "Now what were you saying about you beating me? Huh," he taunted.

"Alex, this isn't fair."

"Is it?" He stopped tickling me, throwing his leg over me so that he could straddle my hips. He tilted his head at me and raised an eyebrow. He also grabbed my wrists in his hands and pinned my arms above my hand. "I think I win," he said with a big grin on his face.

"You cheated. You caught me off guard," I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"Mhmm, whatever you say." He then smiled at me as he leaned down towards me. I met him halfway to indulge us in a soft kiss. Immediately, I melted against my boyfriend's muscular body. I had always loved kissing him. His lips were so soft and they moved in a sweet harmony with mine. Even his tongue was sweet. I wrapped my arms around him, my hands getting tangled in his curls. I felt his hands squeeze my wide hips before starting to move up my shirt. I then started to get nervous. I knew that I wasn't ready for sex. Alex knew that as well. We had that talk a while ago. He had told me that he was going to wait for me but lately, it seemed as if he was trying to ease me into it. But I knew that he could try all he wanted – it still wouldn't change anything.

After Alex left, I wandered into the kitchen where my family was. Honestly, I loved living with my aunt and uncle. They were great people. Sure, my aunt may be a bit eccentric but she was easy to talk to and always supported whatever decisions I made. My uncle was pretty laid back but he was a health freak. It didn't really show in his personality much but he did have the buff body to show for it. Either way, he was very nice and was always there when I needed him. Then there were my two baby cousins, Juan and Marisol. Juan was one while Marisol was about 2 or 3 months old. I loved them to death and it was obvious that they loved me too. "Done making out with Alex already," my uncle joked as I leaned against the counter.

"No, he'll be back later. He'll probably climb through the window," I teased back.

"Honey, we might have to change the locks on the house." My aunt chuckled, shaking her head at my uncle. The one thing I especially liked about my aunt was that she looked a lot like my mother. She had the long pink hair, tanned skin, jade green eyes, and the soft, comforting voice. When I was younger, her appearance would help me adapt. At one point, I even began to call her mom. But she had me stop because she didn't want to take the place of my deceased mother.

"Hey, can I go take a quick walk," I asked. My aunt turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to visit mom and dad. Just for a second though."

"Amelia, it's late."

"I know. I'll be right back. I promise." My aunt sighed but nodded. I smiled at her before turning back around and walking towards the door.

"Just be home in an hour, we're having steak for dinner," she called after me.

"Will do!" I walked out into the breezy night and began on my way towards the cemetery. It was only a couple blocks down from my house so it was a pretty easy walk. As I walked, I contemplated on how everyone saw my life. It was almost perfect. I mean, I was popular, rich, dating my best friend and had true best friends. How could life get any better right?

I guess I was the only person who actually knew how imperfect it was. Maybe not even imperfect, it was just unreal. Things that happen in my life only happen in movies. Surely, something was going to come and ruin it. Then again, maybe the bad force already hit. I bit my lip as I came upon my parents' grave. They had died in a deadly shooting at one of my dad's charity events when I was about 7. I was there as were a bunch of other kids. We all saw our parents get murdered. We were all traumatized, of course, but over time we got over it. After sitting in support groups together for a couple years, we found it in ourselves to just be strong. If not for ourselves then for our parents and for what they wanted us to be. I promised my mom before she died that I would make her proud and I was still bent on keeping that promise.

Suddenly, I heard a slight rustle in the bushes. I turned towards the woods that lay beyond the boundaries of the cemetery. "Hello," I called out. "Anyone there?" I got silence in return. I heard a couple twigs snap behind me. I turned around quickly to see not a thing in sight. I hugged myself as the breeze blew again, more harshly this time.

"You know, I've never seen something so bright in a place so dark," I heard a deep, male voice say from behind me. I squealed and jumped back around. Standing next to my parents' tombstone was a tall, leanly muscular boy with glowing light green eyes and messy blue hair. Since it was dark, I couldn't make out a lot about him but I could tell that I didn't want to be near him.

"You should mind your own business," I snapped at him. He held his hands up as he chuckled softly.

"Whoa, someone is a feisty little kitten – even more fun to play with." He tilted his head. "What's your name?"

"I'm just gonna go," I said, feeling uncomfortable. There was a strange look in his eyes that scared me. Something in my senses was telling me to run as fast as I could and not look back.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanted-"

"Goodbye," I said as I turned around and began to walk away.

"The name's Sonic by the way." I just continued to walk faster, determined to get as far away from the weirdo dude as possible. Seriously, who just comes to the cemetery in the middle of the night and talks to random girls. My stomach burned in disgust as I answered my own question. I looked back to see if he was following to surprise myself. There was no one standing in the cemetery at all.

I was alone.

**Hello, so this story has been I progress for a long while but I was waiting until now to actually begin updating because I have a feeling it's going to be pretty long. But first, the question you all know and love: **

**To Continue or To Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Chapter 2**

I walked into my third period study hall in a bit of a daze. Yes, I was still freaked out by the events of the night before. That had never happened to me before. No one ever talks to you in a cemetery – well at least not when I'm there. Besides, the guy popped out of nowhere and vanished in the same way. If that didn't scare anyone else than I don't know what does. I didn't tell my aunt and uncle about what happened. I didn't want to scare them. Even though the boy didn't hurt me, he was still weird and I don't think they would want me going to the cemetery alone anymore if they thought he could end up being deadly.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting down at a table with my friends. They were huddled around each other, whispering quietly. I raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?" Silver looked around before motioning me to scoot in closer. I was confused but did as I was told. Cream leaned over to speak to me first.

"Okay so there's a new kid in our school – well in our grade to be exact. He's super-hot but a total freak," she explained.

"Why is he a freak? Does he dress weird or something?"

"No. He's just not trying to interact with anyone. Plus he always has this intense look on his face. It's almost as if he's ready to jump up and attack someone if they look at him the wrong way," Silver said.

"He moved here a week ago," Rouge jumped in, "but it's weird because the town he moved from just got through a crazy serial killer phase. Rumor has it that the killings started when he arrived and ended when he left. Pretty suspicious don't you think?"

"I heard the killings weren't normal though. When Tails looked it up on the internet, it said that the bodies were practically torn up. The only reoccurrence that they could link between the bodies was that the jugular was ripped out. Whoever the killer was, they were pretty bestial," Cream said, looking a bit scared. I grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Although Cream came off as tough, she was really soft on the inside. I knew this was scaring her more than she was giving off. Besides, all this information was creeping me out too and I bet there's a whole lot more baggage where that came from.

"Maybe the dude has a rapid dog or something," Brittany said with a shrug. "Dogs do like to escape at night and sometimes kill people if they're those crazy ones."

"Must be one big dog," Silver murmured.

"Or he could have done it. He does have a dark aura," Cream said. Silver rolled his eyes at her.

"Everyone in this school has a mean streak but actually killing someone is a bit much." Rouge and Cream shrugged before looking to me. I guess they wanted to hear what my opinion was about the topic but I honestly was still trying to put it together. I mean, there was no way that the school would let a suspected murderer on the premises. That was normal school precaution. Unless he got through another way… I shivered at the thought of us all dying in this stupid school because they weren't careful about whom they admitted. I don't know about anyone else but I would rather not die in a place I hated – especially not this place.

We all turned our heads when we heard the door to the library open. Entering the room was a boy – one who didn't strike me as familiar at first. He was tall – very tall – with long legs, a muscular torso that his fitted shirt emphasized, leanly muscled arms, and really tanned skin, almond shaped eyes that held vibrant light green eyes, bright cobalt blue curly hair, and a serious expression. It didn't take me long to realize he was the creeper in the cemetery last night. Only the eyes and the hair tipped me off because that was the only thing I could see. Still, that was enough. His eyes scoured the room briefly, landing on me for a second. I quickly looked down when they did. I knew without a doubt that this was the new kid my friends had been telling me about. They were right though. He was attractive but yet something about him held the warning of danger. When I looked up again, he was talking to the teacher. She smiled as she took a look at his schedule and began to explain something. Once she was done, she then waved her hands about – probably telling him that he could sit anywhere he wanted. He shot her a half smile before taking his schedule back and turning. Immediately his eyes went back to me, causing me to shiver. His jaw tightened as he took a step forward in my direction. I held my breath as I looked down again, listening to the sound of his footsteps. Thankfully, they made their way past our table and to the table behind us.

"He's staring at you," Rouge said with a raised eyebrow. Great. I shook my head, trying to hide my face with my hair. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"What? Rouge, are you insane? After all you guys just told me, you really want me to go over there and talk to him," I asked. Rouge nodded.

"Yes. Not because I want you to die or anything but because you're nice and even serial killers need friends." I groaned.

"Why can't you go talk to him?"

"Because he's not staring at me. Now go on." I looked to Cream and Silver who were also staring at me.

"Are you guys supporting this?"

"Yes," they said in unison. I rolled my eyes as I started to get up.

"If I die, just know that I hate all of you," I said before walking away. I almost stopped in my tracks when I realized that he was staring directly at me. His vibrant eyes were studying me intensely, as if he were going to take a test on my appearance in his next class period. Reluctantly, I put a smile on my face and sat down across from him. "So, this what guys like you do? You scare girls in the cemetery and then stare at them as you wait patiently for them to talk to you," I said. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Hello to you too," he said, his voice deep but smooth with a slight accent laced into it.

"Why were you in the cemetery so late last night anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question." I glared at him. "Is this what people in this town do? They just interrogate you and then call that their way of making friends?"

"Oh I'm not trying to be your friend."

"Mmm, then why did you come over here?"

"Because my friend dared me to."

"Dared you or told you to?"

"Excuse me?" He tilted his head, glancing at my friends.

"Look, I know you girls think that you have to make everyone happy but we both know that if she dared you then you probably would have told her no. Besides, I heard them tell you to come talk to me. I'm not deaf." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you know what; we talked so therefore I can leave now." I made a move to get up but he spoke before I could.

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean to make you run away. I was just trying to make a point." I shook my head but crossed my legs as I made myself more comfortable in the chair. He smirked. "So, about the whole cemetery thing: I didn't mean to scare you. It's just not every day that you see a hot girl alone in a cemetery. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh. Okay." He looked down at the table as his smirk started to fall.

"I know you've heard the rumors by now about me." I nodded as he glanced at me. "Look, I just want you to know that you can think what you want – just as everyone else will – but I'm telling you that I didn't kill anyone. I don't kill or harm. I'm just a bad luck charm."

"A bad luck charm," I asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded. "As in bad things just follow you around."

"Yea." He looked up at me, his strange eyes sending another shiver down my spine. "So, now that that's all cleared up, you gonna tell me your name?"

"Amelia. Amelia Bethany Rose. What's yours?"

"Pretty name," he murmured. "My name's Sonic."

"Just Sonic?"

"Yea. Just Sonic. Can't say I'm particularly fond of my middle and family name."

"Why's that?" He shrugged.

"I just don't." His voice had dropped down to a deeper, colder tone as he said this but he quickly brightened up. "So, Amelia, would you mind showing me around the school? It's a big place and I'm afraid I'll get lost."

"You can call me Amy, you know. And before you think I'm agreeing because of whatever reason you make up in your head, just know that I'm only agreeing because I'm a nice person. But I'll only be your tour guide for the day."

"Alright, I can handle that." He tapped my hand with his pen. "Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty hands? Nice long fingers and creamy skin that mix well with those acrylics." I giggled as I grabbed his pen out of his hand.

"Was that your attempt at a pick up line?" A small grin came upon his full lips.

"Maybe. If it was then how far did it get me?" I laughed as I shook my head.

"Hate to break it to you but I have a boyfriend." Sonic raised an eyebrow, lightly snatching the pen back.

"I'm sorry for being so forward then." I nodded.

"It's alright." I glanced back at my friends to see them staring at me with raised eyebrows. I slowly started to blush out of embarrassment. They were really watching me make friends with this kid. Well then again, they were the ones who sent me over here anyway. Although I couldn't believe I was associating with him since he was still kinda creepy, I was starting to find him to be a bit nice. I mean, it was obvious that he had baggage following him around but who doesn't have a backstory. Besides, he just told me that he didn't hurt those people. I guess I had to give him the benefit of the doubt and believe him.

"So, what do you have next," Sonic asked as we were leaving the library to go to our next classes. I held out my hand to him.

"Give me your schedule." He dug the paper out of his pocket and put it into my hands. I looked down at it and my stomach lurched a bit. We had every single class together. Half of my classes were full in the first place. How did he get in?

"Everything alright," he asked. I nodded, glancing up at him. Yea, he was more than a foot taller than me so it was pretty weird standing next to him.

"Yea. We just have every class together."

"Hm, guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other," he said.

"Yea. I guess so." I looked up at him to see that he had a small smirk on his face, his vibrant eyes scanning the hallway casually. I sighed mentally. Sure, I did have fun with him the one period but I didn't fully know him yet and something about him still scared me. A part of me just wanted to jet away from him and never talk to him again. But the nicer part of me knew that I should be more understanding and not follow all the rumors. I mean, they were rumors. That didn't mean they were true, right? I sure hope so.

X

"Hey babe," Alex said as he walked into my room later that day. I was typing up something on my computer when he came in. I quickly closed the tab and got up to give my sweaty boyfriend a hug.

"Ew. Did you ever hear of a shower after practice?" He smiled, showing all of his white teeth.

"Well, I was thinking I could shower with you," he purred as he pulled me closer. I blushed softly before lightly wiggling out of his embrace. Alex really needed to stop making moves on me. He should know that he wasn't getting anywhere. Plus I was starting to get a bit freaked out by his forwardness.

"So how was soccer practice," I asked as I sat down on my bed.

"Pretty good. I think we're going to the state championships this year – maybe even nationals. The team is really good this year." I nudged his arm as he sat down next me.

"Yea and since they have you I'm sure they'll be unstoppable." He chuckled.

"So how was your day, babe?" I shrugged.

"It was okay." Alex raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay because of the new kid?" I sighed, looking away. Yea, Sonic wouldn't leave me alone all day. Well except lunch. He disappeared then but he was right back to bugging me the very next period. It doesn't stop during class either since he sits in front of me due to his last name. Even though I was beginning to enjoy his company, I couldn't shake off the weird feeling I got from him. Cream had been right about his dark aura and it rubbed me off the wrong way a little bit.

"I guess. I mean, he is really nice. He's just…different."

"Do you like me?"

"What? No…no. Alex, I've only known him one day. We're barely even friends."

"He seems like he likes you though. What with the way he's always staring at you as if you're a piece of meat."

"Alex, it's not a big deal. He knows that I'm dating you and I have trust that he will respect that. Even if he doesn't then I will make sure to keep our relationship on a distinctly friends term."

"I don't know if I even want you being friends with him, Ames."

"Why not?"

"He's weird. Besides, I know you've heard the rumors. He could be a bad guy."

"Key word: could. He's not a murderer."

"What did he tell you that?"

"Yes. Yes he did." Alex shook his head.

"That's what they tell you so that you don't suspect them. Amy, I'm just trying to make sure you don't end up like those other people did. I know that you always try to see the good in people but what if he's not as nice as he's making himself seem?"

"But what if he's not the person everyone is saying that he is? There is no proof that he killed any of those people. There's only allegations and I don't think that's fair to him. How would you feel if you were him?"

"Well I wouldn't be in that situation because I wouldn't give anyone leeway to put me into something that I didn't do. Why are you defending him so much anyway? You just said that you only knew him one day and that you guys were barely friends."

"Even the most sinister of criminals need someone on their side." Alex rolled his eyes at me.

"Alright. Alright. You think what you want but just know that I'll be here if you get yourself in trouble."

"Aw, Alex," I said, scooting closer to give him a kiss. His arms circled around me, pulling me against him. "Ew you taste like sweat," I teased him as I pulled away.

"You know you like it," he murmured before kissing me again. We kissed for a couple more minutes before I pulled away. "What's wrong, Ames," Alex asked.

"It's okay that I wanna be friends with him, right? I mean, I can be friends with him, right?" Alex let out a deep breath.

"Amy, I know you're gonna do what you want anyway but I honestly don't want you around that guy. I'm gonna tell you this one more time: He's bad news. I suggest you get rid of him."

"But what if I don't want to get rid of him?"

"Then I will."

**Okay so first off, I'm so happy you all wanted me to continue. I literally have most of this story outlined already and I can't wait to really get it going. Also, I will most likely be updating a lot (as you can see if you are reading GNL) but that's not because I'm trying to rush or anything, I'm just bored and trying to avoid my AP work haha plus I have a lot of ideas. Thank you all for supporting this story in its roots and I hope you all will enjoy it as it goes along!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Chapter 3**

"You know, just because you guys are good doesn't mean that you're not going to bomb the first game of the season," I teased Alex as we walked down the hallway with our hands intertwined. Tonight was the first soccer game of the school year. Our school, like other schools, was big supporters of our sports. I especially was very supportive since Alex played almost all of the sports the school offered. He was working really hard to earn a scholarship to a college of his choice. He already had the grades to get in and get potential merit money but he was really hoping to get a full-ride to save money on himself and his parents.

"Hey, you and I both know that Yalestown's soccer sucks ass. It's going to be an easy win. Well, easy if I manage to keep my eyes off of my beautiful girlfriend," he said before kissing my temple. I giggled at him. Today since it was a game day, I had to wear my cheerleading uniform while Alex just had to wear his jersey. The school colors were red and black which looked pretty good on us. But, I will admit that the cheerleading uniform was a bit much during the school day. My stomach was showing due to the short cut top and the skirt was kind of tight and short. I had enough attention during the school day and I hated attracting more.

"I'll try to stay out of your view so that you don't get distracted."

"Just promise that I can get some lip action after we win the game."

"If you win the game." I leaned my back against my locker as I looked up into Alex's dark eyes. He smiled.

"You know I will." He leaned down to kiss me softly. "I gotta head down to the cafeteria now. The boys are about to prank some freshman and I'm actually dying to watch." I giggled, shaking my head at him.

"Go on. I'll meet you down there." He kissed me one more time before walking off. I could only slowly let my smile fall from there. Ever since we had that conversation about me starting to become friends with Sonic a couple weeks ago, he was starting to be a bit weird. I mean I know he usually had his hands all over me before but now it was starting to get a little bit too much. There was a limit to PDA, even in the girl's book. I guess he was just trying to send a silent message to Sonic that I was his and nothing was going to change that. Alex had also been trying to pressure me into cutting Sonic out of my life, stating that he was dangerous or whatever. I didn't really understand that concept. The dude barely even talked in class. Sure, the rumors were still around but there was still no evidence that proved they were true. Besides, I wouldn't admit to anyone else but, I was starting to become a bit fond of Sonic and our budding friendship. Sure, he could be a sarcastic jackass half the time but he was more down to earth than people made him out to be.

Speaking of my new friend, I spotted him leaning against a corner, his light green eyes watching me. Unconsciously, I felt a smile begin to arise on my lips. I waved to him. His lips tugged on the ends as he looked around. He then began to make his way towards me, his eyes examining my attire. "You know, I never really had a thing for cheerleaders," he said when he approached me.

"Good then that means you'll keep your hands to yourself."

"Mmm, no I think that I might not be able to – just because it's you." I stuck my tongue out at him causing him to chuckle.

"So, are you going to the game tonight," I asked as I began to put the combination into the lock on my locker.

"Are you going to be there?"

"Yes. I have to be there. Hence the cheerleading uniform and the athlete boyfriend."

"True," he said simply. "I don't think I can though."

"What? Why not?" I glanced up at him to see his light green eyes looking the opposite direction from me. "Don't tell me you have better things to do. I mean what's better than watching a bunch of hot sweaty guys kicking a ball up and down a field. Plus, there's even hotter cheerleaders." Sonic chuckled, shaking his head at me.

"It's not that I don't want to because trust me, I would love to see you bounce around in that tiny skirt, but the principal has heard the rumors and he suggested that I stay away from any big school event for a little while."

"But there's no evidence that you had anything to do with what happened in your old town. Besides, you told me that you didn't hurt anyone. Just tell the principal that."

"I did but he said that it's just a precaution. He never said he believed me though." I sighed, closing my locker to look at him. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Sonic." He shrugged, his light green eyes shifting to a lighter green as he tilted his head at me.

"It's whatever. I was only interested in seeing you anyway."

"Well there's going to be a party afterwards if you want to come-"

"That's okay."

"Sonic," I began to whine. "If we're going to be friends then you're going to have to start being more sociable. You know, maybe if you stopped being such a loner then people would start to open up to you more and forget about the rumors."

"Sorry to break it to you, Amy, but I'm not a people person. I'm not very good at chit chat or anything like that."

"You didn't do so bad when you were talking to me." He smirked.

"That's because you're different. You're easy to talk to."

"Really," I asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded.

"Yea. How about this: I'll think about coming to the game at halftime just to see the girly cheerleader halftime performance. Deal?" He held out his hand to me. I smiled up at him.

"Deal," I said as I put my hand in his. Immediately as he clasped his hand, I felt a spark in my chest. I looked up into his eyes to see that his had widened. He let me go of my hand as he looked away, lightly shaking his head. It was as if he was trying to shake off something. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yea. Yea, I'm fine. Look, I got to go. I'll see you later." His jaw tightened as he tried to fake a smile before hurrying down the hallway. I could only stare at him in confusion as he made his long strides. My hand went to my chest, feeling the end of my windpipe cautiously. What was that? And whose angry blue eyes did I see when it happened?

X

"What are you looking for," Rouge asked. It was late afternoon now and we were cheering at the soccer game. I wasn't really paying much attention to the game or anyone else. Instead, I was looking around for Sonic. I wanted to see if he was really going to show up. "Don't tell me you're having an affair with the psycho behind Alex's back." I almost laughed at her.

"No. Sonic just said that he'd come to see our halftime performance. It's almost halftime which means he should be here soon." Rouge raised an eyebrow at me.

"You sure you know what you're doing when it comes to that kid?"

"Yes, Rouge. He's been really nice to me."

"Yea, being really nice is how they get you locked up in their basement." I sighed, waving my pompoms along with the rest of the squad. I didn't understand why everyone was making Sonic out to be such a bad guy. They barely even knew him. I mean, I know that I hadn't known him long either but he still seemed like a decent guy.

"Thanks for caring, Rouge but I do take self-defense classes. I know how to protect myself."

"Hey, as long as you can then I guess I'll support that." I nodded, looking around again. This time, my eyes did connect with the light green eyes I was searching for. I shot a smile his way in which he returned one back to me. Time seemed to go by pretty quickly after I noticed his presence. I guess my anxiety was just making time move slow. But, even when we were doing our halftime routine, it all felt too fast. One moment, he was there watching me as I was being thrown into the air and the next when I was on the ground, he was gone.

X

"Boo," I heard Sonic say from behind me, causing me to scream. I held up the book I was reading above my head, ready to strike if I needed to. Thank goodness, I didn't have to fight or anything since I only found that the voice I assumed was Sonic's was actually his. I glared at him as he laughed hysterically at me. "You should have seen your face," he said between his laughs.

"Shut up," I yelled, throwing the hardcover book at him. "It's not funny! You better not do it again!"

"Or else what? You gonna beat me to death with The Fault In Our Stars," he asked, picking up the book for me. "You know I've seen the posts about how if you hit me with this book, it won't hurt as much as the story but I highly doubt that." I snatched my book back from me. "Besides, you looked cute with that scared look on your face."

"Yea well you're gonna look cute with my fist in your eye," I muttered as I sat back down on the bench. Sonic raised an eyebrow at me.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Mhmm, that's what I thought," he said as he sat down on the ground, leaning against the tombstone beside the bench. He stretched his long legs out in front of him, putting his hands behind his head. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you said there was a party after the game."

"There was," I replied.

"Why aren't you there then?"

"Well, I went and my boyfriend got drunk because he was so excited about the victory. I guess you know where the story goes from there?"

"Did he hurt you," Sonic asked quickly, his voice laced with a bit of anger. I shook my head.

"No. He just got really touchy feely and I felt uncomfortable so I left. This is going to sound really personal but I'm virgin and I plan to stay that while for a couple more years. Alex just isn't seeming to understand that lately."

"Douche," Sonic muttered. "But that's interesting. A cheerleader who actually isn't a slut. There's a real plot twist right there." I rolled my eyes at him. "So, I've noticed that your guard dog is on the prowl." I raised an eyebrow, looking down at him. His glowing eyes were staring across the cemetery casually, as if he were just staring aimlessly.

"You mean Alex? My boyfriend?" Sonic rolled his eyes at my second sentence. "Did he say something to you?"

"Maybe. You know, I don't think I understand why you're with him."

"What do you mean?" He shrugged.

"I just mean that I don't see what it is you like about him."

"He's been my best friend since we were babies and I've always liked him and he's always liked me so when we reached high school, we just decided to date. Sounds pretty normal to me."

"You can do better than that lowlife." I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean, I can do better with _you_?" Sonic raised his mysterious green eyes up to me as he shrugged. I saw his irises flicker as he studied me intently.

"Even though that would be more reasonable, I meant in general. Any guy would be an upgrade from him." I tried to shrug but my cheeks began to burn under his intense stare. Why did his eyes always make me feel so nervous? Hell, they could make anyone nervous. I didn't know if it was the strange light green color of them or the way he angles them that made his eyes so mysterious and intimidating. I'd like to think that maybe it was a combination of both. "Does Alex make you happy," Sonic asked suddenly, his voice tight.

"Yea. He's always been a good friend to me." Sonic raised an eyebrow slowly. "What," I asked.

"Why are you with him? The _real _answer." I sighed, looking away from him.

"Honestly, because he is the only boy that I've been around long enough to actually affectionately care for. He's all I know. I'm all he knows. This is what our parents planned out for us. Grow up together, be high school sweethearts, go to college together, get married, have babies and live happily after. We're just the average small town fairytale."

"Is that fairytale the life that you want? Be honest with me."

"I…I don't know. I never really thought about it," I murmured, keeping my eyes on the small bush that I had been staring at to avoid his gaze. I flinched slightly when I felt his hand gently brush some of my hair off of my shoulder. I looked over to him, almost surprised at the gentle look on his face. "I guess I just like the thought of a happily ever after," I told him.

"I understand." His fingers lightly brushed my cheek as he stood up. "Happily ever after is a hard thing to come by and you've found it easily. I wish I could tell you that you should stick by him for the security of a happy life but I have to ask if you would actually be happy."

"Sonic, I will be happy. I love Alex and we'll have a great life. I know we will." Sonic tilted his head at me. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Is it wrong to care about you," he asked, his voice posing a tone that I'd never heard from him before. It almost sounded soft and hurt at the same time. I was used to his monotone, almost emotionless tone of a voice. Sure, his voice was still very nice but the lack of emotion in it showed that he was trying to hide whatever he was feeling inside. Now, I could see that he was opening up to me with that question. As weird as it was about to sound but my stomach actually fluttered at the thought of him genuinely caring about me.

"No. I just…" He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Amy. I know you have a boyfriend and I'm not trying to start any trouble between you two. I just can't help myself sometimes when it comes to what I want to know."

"And what do you want to know about me?"

"Everything, really. I don't know why but ever since I saw you in the cemetery, I just…I needed to know you." I blushed softly.

"Oh." He held out his hand to me. I hesitated but lightly put my hand in his. His hand tightened around mine as he pulled me up from the bench. "So if you want to know everything about me then can I know everything about you?" His eyes flashed as he looked down at me.

"Sure. Almost everything." I smiled softly up at him as we began to walk down a trail in the cemetery. As we talked about me and my life, I slowly saw him lowering his wall. He was beginning to open up and be more carefree. I could tell that he was guarded for a reason. What the reason was I wasn't sure yet but I knew that I was bound to find out soon enough.

**Quick update like I mentioned before but just a filler chap. Nothing too major going on yet but don't worry, things will get better as the chaps go on.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Chapter 4**

"Amy, it is 3 in the morning, why are you calling me," Silver asked when he answered the phone. Indeed it was 3 in the morning but I had just gotten home from talking with Sonic. It was Saturday night so I decided to give him a tour of the town. He listened intently as I gave a brief history of the families who lived in almost each one of the houses. Without thinking, I even showed him where I lived. Stupid move, yes since he could still possibly be a psycho serial killer but I was just so caught up in my babbling that I couldn't help myself. The only thing I did forget to ask about was where he lived. He didn't mention anything when we walking around so I guessed he might live more on the outskirts in one of the big farmhouses. Lots of people live out there; he might be one of them.

"I need boy advice," I replied, petting Ace's big head since he was sleeping on my lap. I had always gone to Silver when I needed advice on boys. It wasn't because he was gay or anything but it was because he was like my brother in some ways and gave me some really solid advice when I needed it.

"Look, if Alex wants the booty then give him the booty." I laughed lightly at that. I could tell that Silver was barely conscious therefore his first thoughts would be a little shaky – especially since I mentioned first off that it was about boys.

"I actually wasn't calling about Alex. I wanted to talk about Sonic."

"Getting down and dirty with serial killers now? Honey, your pimping skills are more than I can handle. Think you can show me a few tricks?" I giggled.

"Silver, I'm being serious."

"I am too. What kind of moves you be working on that pole for them boys? Wait, don't tell me: you send them twerk videos in that tiny cheerleading skirt of yours." I could only keep laughing. Even though Silver sounded pretty serious, we both knew that he was just playing around with me. "So, what were you thinking about Sonic that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well," I started as blush began to cross my cheeks, "Is it weird that I enjoy hanging out with him even though I have a boyfriend?"

"That depends. Do you enjoy hanging out with him in a friendly way or in a kiss his face off way?"

"Friendly. Definitely friendly."

"Honey, if you have to say two words twice to define yourself than you definitely don't mean it. You're starting to like him, aren't you?"

"I don't know. But besides, I love Alex. I guess I just feel a little guilty that I hang out with Sonic because of him."

"Do you feel guilty when you hang out with me because of Alex?"

"Alex isn't threatening to tear you out of my life if I don't cut you out myself. Besides, Silver, you're not even into girls."

"That doesn't have to matter though. Think about it, Ames. Are you really worried about hanging out with him because of what Alex thinks or are you more concerned about the way you feel about him?"

"Silver, I haven't known him that long. It's only been a couple weeks that we've actually been getting to know each other. How am I supposed to know how I feel about him?"

"Sometimes you just know, Amy. Now, I'll ask you again: are you starting to like him?"

"I…I guess so."

"You sound unsure."

"I am because I honestly don't know how I feel. I never really thought about it. I shouldn't have to think about it. Sonic and I are just friends. We'll always be just friends."

"You can't say that so soon though, Rose. If you're questioning yourself about him then that's already a sign that you're beginning to feel something for him whether you want to admit it or not. Listen, Amy, I'm not going to encourage your relationship with either Sonic or Alex. I just want you to be happy. If Sonic makes you happy then you should let him make you happy – just as a friend for now. Maybe if the spark of romance ever turns into a flame and you fall in love then you might have to take a chance. And if you feel that Alex makes you happier than be with him. Just trust your heart, Amy. That's the only source of advice I can give you."

"Okay, thanks Silver."

"No problem, honey."

"Hey, what are you doing up this late anyway." Silver paused for a second. It was as if he were making sure no one was around to hear him. The silence almost made me laugh but not as hard as I did when he finally spoke again.

"I was making James my bitch."

X

Monday morning found Alex and I walking down the hallway, his arm over my shoulders. Although I had spent a lot of time thinking about how Silver had told me to follow my heart, I had noticed that my heart didn't exactly know what it was doing. Sure, I loved Alex and he made me feel special but Sonic was new and he made feel a thrill I never felt before. I didn't know if this thrill was good or not but I was sure that there was no way to ignore it. Every time I was around him, I just felt as if I was doing something bad – in a good way. With Alex, I just felt safe and secure. Yes, I should like that safe feeling but after a while I did start longing for a sense of danger. And yes, Alex gave that to me too since he was a teenage idiot who got us in stupid trouble all the time. Yet, I was still torn between them. Then again, maybe I didn't exactly have to be torn. My relationship with Alex was so strong and we'd been together so long. What was the point in breaking up with him for someone I barely knew who could possibly be as dangerous as everyone believes he is? I guess I had found my answer through reason and logic instead of emotions. I was just naturally better off with Alex. He loved me and understood me and accepted me – two of which Sonic was starting to do as well. Dammit, I really needed to stop that.

"What's the freak doing," Alex asked, his arm pulling me closer against him. I looked away from him to the hallway where Sonic was leaning casually against my locker. His mysterious green eyes were scanning the halls, obviously searching for something – or someone. It wasn't long before his eyes caught sight of me and blush started to creep up my cheeks. Quickly, I looked back up towards Alex. I didn't want Sonic to notice my blush and think that it was because of him.

"He probably just wants some math homework or something," I replied, my words stumbling out of my mouth. Hopefully he didn't take that as a sign of nervousness or bashfulness. Thankfully, Alex shrugged it off, keeping his glare on Sonic. The blue haired boy ignored the glare, keeping his eyes on me. Slowly, a grin began to form on his lips. I couldn't help but notice how cute the little grin was and smile back at him. Alex's grip tightened on my shoulder when I did so, almost hurting a bit.

"Hey you," Sonic said when we finally reached him. He glanced at Alex but made no move to acknowledge him.

"Hi Sonic, what's up?" He shrugged, glancing again at Alex who was still glaring at him. I noticed that Sonic's eyes started to hint with annoyance.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what you were doing Friday night." My eyes widened a little. Shouldn't he know better than to ask out a girl right in front of her boyfriend? That's the type of stunt that gets most boys beat down into the ground. Even though I didn't believe that Alex would do anything to severe to Sonic, the look on his face was starting to get menacing. Almost immediately, Alex stepped up into Sonic's face. My new friend raised an eyebrow, looking almost amused to see what my boyfriend was going to do next. Hopefully he wasn't going to punch him or anything. I really did not feel like having a fight on my hands – especially one that I knew I wouldn't be able to break up.

"I think you're crossing a dangerous border," Alex growled at Sonic. I was surprised when Sonic leaned off my locker to stand up straight and got right back in Alex's face. The calm but cold tone of his voice sent shivers up my back.

"Dangerous is my middle name. I'm not afraid of whatever you think you have coming my way."

"You better watch your back."

"Mm, I'll keep that into consideration." Alex stepped closer, his voice now a cold, menacing whisper.

"Don't underestimate me." Alex looked Sonic up and down as he backed away. Without warning, he grabbed me against him and pressed a forceful, hard kiss against my lips. The kiss was quick but it was enough to alarm me, causing me to pull away from him and stare at him in confusion. Alex didn't meet my gaze, just sent another dark glare towards Sonic. Then he walked away without another word. I could only stare at him as he made his way down the hallway. The only reason I turned back to Sonic was because of his amused chuckle. I raised an eyebrow at him. His green eyes were on Alex's retreating figure but now I saw a bit of darkness in them. Almost like an evil glint. It scared me.

"Sonic," I murmured, trying to get his attention away from the conflict Alex just started. His light green eyes went back to me, the dark tint still there.

"Sorry, your boyfriend is just very funny. Please tell him that he doesn't know who he's picking a fight with."

"You told me that you don't harm people. So therefore you shouldn't want to hurt him."

"Usually I don't but if the person is asking for it as much as he is then I guess I'll have to make an exception."

"Sonic, please don't fight him. For me." Sonic narrowed his eyes a little, tilting his head at me. I could tell that he was contemplating in his head about whether he should actually fight with Alex or just let it go – for my sake. As the darkness in his eyes started to disappear, I could tell that the debate in his head was leaning more in my favor.

"Okay. For you. But if he tries anything then I swear, I'm breaking something. Understood?"

"Yea. But I'll make sure he doesn't try anything." Sonic grunted, looking past me. "So, were you serious about wanting to know what my plans were for Friday night?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie. Or we could just hang out in the cemetery. Or dinner. Whatever you wanted."

"Sonic, I'm sorry but I don't want to start anymore trouble with Alex. It would be better if-"

"Your prissy boyfriend doesn't have to know. Besides, we're only going as friends. I know that you're not on the market, you've told me about a million times. I just still want to spend time with you, if that's alright."

"Yea. It's fine. I guess." Sonic smiled a small smile as he lightly pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. I felt the slight movement of butterflies in my stomach at the touch of his fingers.

"Cool. So, Friday night I'll pick you up at 7. Alright?"

"Yea. Yea, sure." Sonic's smile grew. He was probably noticing how bashful I had become around him. Hopefully he didn't think I was a loser or anything like that. I mean, I couldn't help but to be shy around him. He still did make me nervous.

"So, I also wanted your opinion on something. What do you think of me trying out to be the school mascot?" I let out a laugh, his question breaking the awkward tension between us.

"I think you would be even more alienated than you already are. Besides, I didn't know you had some pep in you." Sonic chuckled, his smile widening even more.

"I think I'll take my chances." His eyes then darkened again, causing me to shiver a little. "And there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

X

Friday night found me sitting on my front porch, waiting for Sonic. It was way past 8 now but for some reason, I was still sitting out here. I should have given up already but something just didn't feel right. Sonic seemed so happy earlier when he was telling me about the fun things he had planned for us tonight. Surely, he wouldn't have just skipped out on me. I mean, I know that ditching girls was a guy thing and everything but Sonic didn't seem like that kind of guy. If anything, he seemed like the guy who kept his promises. That was the reason why I still had hope that he was going to show up – or something happened. Hopefully nothing bad. Maybe just a little errand he had to run that made him late. Something like talking to his parents or having to help with his younger siblings if he had any or anything normal. Although Sonic still hadn't talked much about his family and his past, I still had the notion that he did have a normal family. Or at least I was hoping he did.

I saw a tall male figure making its way down my street, making me stand up so that I could try to get a better look. Hopefully it was Sonic. As the figure got closer, my hopes at seeing my blue haired friend were crushed. Instead of Sonic approaching, it was Alex. My boyfriend look angry, his face red as was his lip bleeding. He was also holding his ribs tightly. As he walked, I noticed that he was starting to have a limp to him. "Alex," I asked as I ran off my porch to go to him. "Alex, what happened? Are you alright," I said, putting my hands to his face. He slapped my hands away.

"I'm fine," he snapped at me.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that me and my friends had a little talk with the freak. He didn't exactly take his lesson too lightly though. Bastard is a strong fighter."

"You jumped Sonic," I yelled in shock. Alex rolled his eyes at me.

"Calm down, Ames."

"How many of you fought against him?" Alex shrugged.

"A good half of the soccer team. It's not a big deal though."

"Not a big deal? Alex, you are clearly hurt! He's probably much worse off!"

"Much worse off," Alex yelled in anger. "That pain in the ass took us all on at one time and gave us all a beating! I hate to admit that but what he did was not normal, Amy! He had this speed and this strength and it wasn't normal! He is not normal!"

"What are you talking about," I asked, letting out a deep sigh. Alex shook his head.

"There is no way in hell that one kid could take on 7 dudes. There is no way that someone ordinary could do that without getting their ass kicked. But that new kid somehow beat us all to a pulp at the same time. Sure, we did rough him up pretty bad but there was something off about the way he fought. There is no way that he is some innocent kid who got framed for something he didn't do. Whatever happened in that town, he had something to do with it. You should have seen the look in his eyes, Ames. It was pure evil."

"I would imagine so since you did practically attack him." Alex narrowed his eyes at me.

"I only jumped him because of you. I'm trying to protect you."

"From what? Alex, is it not clear to you that Sonic is not trying to hurt me? He has been nothing but nice to me since he got here. I know what you and everyone else in this town think about him but face it: he's not going to hurt me or anyone else. He's just a misunderstood teenager like the rest of us."

"No, he's an inhuman freak is what he is."

"Don't talk about him like that, Alex. You know, if you keep this up then I don't know how our relationship is going to last."

"Now what the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean that if you keep letting your anger and jealousy over someone who is just my friend get in the middle of our relationship then I'll have no choice but to break up with you." Almost as soon as the words left my mouth, Alex grabbed me and pulled me to him. His dark eyes were livid, his mouth turned into a deep frown.

"You are never breaking up with me. You are mine. You have been mine our whole lives so far and it will stay that way. Do you understand me?" I bit my lip, trying to keep my fear from showing itself on my face. His voice was so cold. It made me want to wet myself. "Do you understand me," he yelled as he shook my roughly.

"Yes. Yes, I understand." Alex threw me down onto the ground.

"You better. And if you tell anyone about what happened with that freak tonight than you won't be the only one who needs to watch their back." I frowned up at Alex as he sent one last glare at me before walking away. After he was out of sight, I felt tears threaten to fall down my face. What had gotten into him so suddenly? Ever since Sonic had gotten here, he had become so mean. He wasn't always like that, was he? I mean, I knew he jumped kids before but…

"Amelia," I heard a familiar voice say from above me. I looked up into light green eyes, my tears escaping from my eyes. "Are you alright?" The softness of his voice brought comfort to me but the look of him made me want to cry even more. Bruises covered his jaw, his left eye forming a blue circle around it, his lip was bleeding and I could see dirt covering his clothes. Immediately, I shot up and hugged him. He stiffened under my embrace for a moment but loosened to wrap his arms around me. "Oh Amy," he said, rubbing my back softly. "Please don't cry."

"This is all my fault. You didn't deserve this."

"Amy, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. You're crying."

"I'm crying because my boyfriend is a douche and I'm just now realizing it. I looked over it so many times because I wanted to believe that he was the prince charming but I was wrong! I was so wrong!" I heard Sonic sigh as his hold tightened around me.

"Amy, stop crying. Please. He's not worth it." I shook my head, tightening my own hold around his torso. Sonic moved under me, bending his knees so that he could swoop my feet from under me. He walked back to my big front porch and sat down on the steps. He cradled me in his lap, my head pressed against his chest. "You look beautiful," he said, changing the subject. I almost smiled, noticing I was dressed pretty nicely. I had thrown on a nice black shirt with a pink skirt that was filled with ruffles and a pair of black and pink sneaker wedges. I had straightened my hair and left it down over my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said. "I wish this would've turned out differently."

"Don't worry, Amy. There's always tomorrow night." I smiled a little, cuddling up more against him. For some reason, I didn't feel nervous right then. If anything, I felt more comfortable than ever. I just wanted him to hold me all night. His arms were so warm and safe. Unknowingly, I began to fall asleep in his sweet embrace.

**Very fast update, I know but this chapter just came very easily. Just a heads up though: next chap will be more of a filler than anything so I might get that up early to because after that is the fun chaps I've been dying to get to. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Chapter 5**

A knock sounded at the door, causing me to look up from the book I was reading. I was getting to a good part too. Whoever was knocking on my room door better have a good explanation for it. Even if it was my baby cousins. They better wanna play a good game and not just come in my room for no reason. "Come in," I said, marking the page I stopped at. The door creaked open before I saw a bouquet of roses wave itself through the crack. A smile came across my lips at the sight of my favorite flowers. I heard a chuckle come from the other side of the door before Alex stepped into my room. He was dressed simple in his fitted black tee, jeans and converse with his dark curls messy. He still did look cute to me though. Although I hadn't talked to him since Friday night and it was now Sunday afternoon, I knew that he was going to do this. I knew that he was going to apologize. It wouldn't be like him if he didn't. "Hi," I said, shooting him a shy smile. He grinned sheepishly as he closed the door behind him and made his way up to me.

"Hey beautiful. These are for you," he said, holding out the roses to me. I took them from him and took a whiff. They were fresh, their petals wet from just being watered. I smiled wider at him.

"Thank you. I'll go put them in my vase." I rolled on the bed to reach the other side of the room and put the flowers in a vase that Alex had made for me. He was constantly getting me flowers so one day he straight made a durable vase out of stained glass and gave it to me as a gift – with flowers in it of course. I jumped when I noticed that Alex had walked up behind me. I smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, grabbing my hands in his. "I shouldn't have acted that way towards you Friday night. I was just angry but that still gives me no reason to act the way I did. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you didn't. I'm fine. And it's okay, Alex, I understand. Just promise me that you won't jump him again."

"No promises," Alex said, giving my hands a squeeze. "So, do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do." Alex smiled, wrapping his arms around me. Immediately, I was comforted by his warmth and returned the hug. I snuggled my head into his chest, inhaling the sweet musky smell he held from his cologne. Although I wanted to be mad at Alex and pout and make him beg for forgiveness, I wasn't that type of girlfriend – or person for that matter. He made a mistake and he was admitting up to it. That took a lot of courage to own up to mistakes and genuinely apologize so I couldn't make Alex suffer anymore than he did. Besides, I think Sonic gave him enough of a punishment when he fought back against them

Speaking of Sonic, he was really sweet to me Friday night. After I finally stopped crying, we went inside and watched a movie. To my surprise, Sonic didn't make any advances on me like he sometimes did in school. He just sat next to me and watched the movie in complete silence. His face was so blank though. It was as if he was made of stone. Sure he would occasionally smile and such if something funny happened but he wouldn't laugh like I would. It was weird. It was as if he wasn't really focused on being there with me. Instead, his mind was somewhere far away. I wanted to talk to him about it but chose not to simply for the sake of trying not to invade his privacy. He told me that he had enjoyed himself at the end of the night though. He stated that we should hang out more often before giving me a hug and walking out the door. The brief goodbye left me staring after him, not really sure what to think. That night had been confusing and very random for me.

"So, what do you wanna do," Alex asked as he let me go to flop down on my bed. He picked up the book I was reading and frowned at it. "Don't tell me you're back into those weird vampire books." I crossed my arms, trying not to snatch the book from his hands.

"Hey, just because you're afraid of vampires doesn't mean that I am. Besides, it's not about vampires. It just has vampires in it. There's also demons, werewolves, angels and these demon hunters called Shadowhunters. It's a great series," I said, defending my interest in the book. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Amy, sometimes your obsession with things that don't exist scares me." I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that they don't exist?" Alex sighed, putting the book down. "They could be real. You never know. Dracula was real."

"Ames, you've really got to get your head of the clouds with all of this supernatural stuff. I know that it's a cool thing for you to read about and stuff but I think it's getting into your head a bit too much." He kissed my cheek. "Relax a little bit."

"Alex, I am relaxed. I just like having a vivid imagination. It's more fun than being boring, don't ya think?" A smirk played around his lips as he nodded. I smiled and pecked a kiss at his lips. After that one little peck though, Alex went right back in for another one. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered lightly as our lips moved together in harmony. As we kissed, Alex slowly lowered me onto my back so that he was on top of me. I tangled my hands in his dark hair while his caressed the corner of my jaw. We stayed like this for a long while before his hands moved lower to lightly skim over the side of my breast. The tingles in my stomach suddenly took a sharp turn, making me feel a bit uncomfortable. Alex didn't stop though. Instead, he lets his hands make their way down my shirt and over the waistband of my shorts. His warm hands met the skin of my bare leg, causing a shiver to go down my back. Sure he had touched me there before but only when we were playing around. Usually when we kissed, his hands would be securely locked behind my back. His new sudden advance today was surprising me – and scaring me at the same time. His tongue slowly flicked at me, weaving its way into my mouth. His breath was hot as it came into contact with mine but his tongue was warm. Almost a comforting warm. Yet, I still felt the need to pull away. I didn't like where this was going. I moved my hands to under Alex's shoulders to push him off but he only grabbed them and moved them back behind his neck. I tried to break out of the kiss but he refused to let that happen, grabbing my face to make sure I stayed where I was.

"Relax," he finally murmured under his kisses. "I won't hurt you."

"I'm not ready, Alex," I replied, still trying to find ways to get from under him.

"Amy," he said sternly, pulling away to look me straight in the eyes. His dark eyes were filled with lust and frustration. "I know that you're not ready, alright? I get it. I just want to make out like a normal couple. We don't have to have sex every time we make out."

"I know but-"

"There should be no buts. It's just making out." I bit my lip.

"Alex maybe I don't want to make out. What if I just wanna talk?" Alex raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. Reluctantly, he got off of me to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You are impossible. You know that?"

"I'm impossible? You're the one always trying to pressure me into having sex."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think that by making out with my girlfriend I was pressuring her into something she didn't want to do. Please excuse my ignorance." He rolled his eyes.

"What has gotten into you," I asked, crossing my arms.

"Me? No Amy, what has gotten into you?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't changed." Alex's eyes widened in surprise and shock at me before he stood up and his eyes turned to anger.

"Yes you have! Ever since you became friends with that freak you have cut off not only your boyfriend but your friends too!"

"I have not! I talk to them every day?"

"Do you, Amy? Do you? Just because you sit there and act like you're listening to their conversation doesn't mean that you're actually being there with them. Besides, they all told me how you haven't hung out with them in weeks."

"I've been busy."

"Busy doing what? Screwing around with that psycho?"

"I haven't been screwing anyone."

"Oh yea I think I could have figured that. I'm your boyfriend and you're not even screwing me."

"You know what, Alex, this argument is starting to be irrelevant. Whatever you're upset about, I'm sorry but I don't think yelling at me is going to help you." He shook his head, looking back to me.

"Amy, you don't understand." He reached to softly grab my hand. "I'm upset because you've alienated your friends who have been with you practically since you were born and traded them for some dude who is possibly a serial killer. Have you ever wondered how it feels when you're trying to connect with someone like you always do but suddenly they're in a totally different world. A world that they don't want you in. Amy, these past few weeks, all you've focused on is being with him."

"But I didn't mean to cut you guys out. I just know that you guys don't like him so I thought it would be better if I didn't bring him around. Especially not after you tried to jump him."

"We figured that but we also know that we're never going to like him. You don't know what happened that night when we jumped him. He could have killed all of us with his strength and his hands and maybe his teeth. He's not normal. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that for you to understand. Amy, he can mean big trouble in your life."

"Look, you and our friends can think whatever you want but Sonic is a nice person. Whatever bestial activities you are describing is probably his instincts to defend himself. You don't know the real him."

"Yea, you keep saying that." He stood up, letting go of my hand. "Look, Amy, we were all talking and we think that if you keep associating with this weirdo then we're going to have to stop communications with you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Alex, we all have known each other for years! Besides, I don't hear any of them saying all of this!"

"They were too ashamed to say it to your face so they sent me to do it instead. Now, we gave you an ultimatum. So, what's your choice?" I shook my head.

"You are unbelievable. What's next, Alex? You gonna tell me that you found a replacement for me? Not only for the spot as queen bee but as your girlfriend?" Alex looked down, his mouth turning into a straighter line. I felt my stomach drop, making a lump form in my throat. "Alex, please don't tell me you cheated on me."

"I wish I could deny it but…" He shook his head. "We're done, Amy. I'm sorry but I'm not happy anymore. I haven't been happy for a while." I nodded, looking away so that he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. "You'll be alright. You're a strong girl. Take care of yourself, alright?" I felt his hand rub my head before his footsteps moved to the door.

"You're an asshole. And you can tell my 'friends' that they can all go to Hell too," I told him, looking to his back as a couple of my tears fell. Alex glanced back at me before walking out my room, closing the door behind him. With a choked sigh, I started to cry. I couldn't believe what had just happened. My friends who have been by my side since we were little actually abandoned me because I was hanging around someone they didn't approve of. I thought that only happened in movies! How petty of them! I never knew our long friendships would end like that! My friends couldn't even say it to my face. They were cowards. All of them were cowards. I should have known though. My lifestyle was too good to be true. I should have suspected it was all fake and could crumble if I did the simplest thing. I shook my head, burying my face in my knees. I didn't know what was upsetting me more. The fact that I spent the first half of my life with a bunch of phonies or the fact that my boyfriend cheated on me. Matter of fact, I think I was upset about both. All of them betrayed me anyway. Might as well mourn over all of it.

After another couple minutes of crying, I pulled myself together and decided to take a walk to the cemetery. I wanted to talk to my parents about this. They needed to know what was going through my mind, how I felt, that I needed their advice. I almost started crying again on the walk there because of the realization of needing my mom. Sure I could cry to my aunt and whine about how awful boys and friends are but it wouldn't be the same. She wasn't even home anyway so there was no point. I'd rather talk to a tombstone than talk to an empty chair. The latter would only make me look crazy anyway.

To my surprise, when I got to my parents' tombstones I spotted Sonic walking along the woods that created a divider between the two sides of the cemetery. I immediately noticed how alone and sad he looked. His mouth was set into a deep frown, his head was down, his hands stuffed into his pockets, and his long strides slow. I couldn't help but to wonder what was behind the mask he wore. A part of me could tell that he wasn't meant to be a loner type. Sometimes when he talked I could see the enthusiasm and brightness of what was an outgoing person. There was also his smile that made me think that the shell he hides himself in isn't where he's supposed to be. He only made himself that way to hide whatever it is that he's hiding. Although I still didn't believe the whole serial killer rumors, I did believe that he had some skeletons in his closet. Everyone does. Even I do with my parents considering I know who killed them. But I guess other people see differently of him because of the baggage that follows him. What if it was only a coincidence that the people were killed while he was there? The actual serial killer could have just moved there as well. I wished people could think more logically like I did but they were too narrow-minded to believe anything than what is said.

"Sonic," I called, my voice soft and still a bit cracked from my sobbing. The boy immediately looked up, his green eyes going directly to me. Well at least one was green when he looked up at me. The other was split down the middle. One side of his eye was red while the other was a bright yellow. I felt myself stop in my tracks, my heart skipping a beat. Sonic noticed my shocked expression and looked back down. He began walking again, his strides faster. "Wait," I yelled, starting to run up to him. He must have heard my footsteps under the crunch of the leaves and slowed to a stop. He turned to me, both his eyes back to their normal green color. "Sonic," I started.

"Taking another casual cemetery stroll," Sonic asked casually as a lopsided grin took over his face. Oh so he was going to get me off the topic of what I saw. Well at least he was a smart jackass.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question. It seems as if you're always here."

"I like the quiet," he said simply. "Now answer my question." I sighed, looking down at my sneakers.

"Well both my boyfriend and my friends just dumped me because I'm friends with you." Sonic scoffed.

"I thought that only happened in movies." I smiled. "They're idiots. I didn't think this town would be so cliché."

"Yea. Yea, me either and I've lived here my whole life and I just…never knew things could end like this."

"Mm," Sonic grunted simply.

"What was with your eye when you looked up at me?"

"It was nothing," Sonic replied, his tone suddenly hard. "Just forget about it." I crinkled my eyebrows together in confusion as I stepped closer.

"Sonic," I murmured. "It's okay if you wanna talk about whatever you're hiding. I won't tell anyone."

"That's not what I'm worried about," he muttered.

"Look, Alex told me about how he thinks you're not normal. I honestly don't care if your eyes change colors or you have some weird disorder or whatever but you're gonna have to open up about it if we're going to get somewhere with this friendship." A ghost of a smile played on Sonic's lips.

"Amy," he said as a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "You are so cute." Soft blush ran up my cheeks as did butterflies flutter up in my stomach. Although I knew he didn't mean it in a flirting way, the fact that he had called me cute just caught me off guard a little bit. "I wish it was more than just a disorder."

"Okay, then what are you?" Sonic's eyes suddenly became cautious as they eyed me curiously.

"I can't tell you," he said, grabbing my wrists to pull my into a gentle hug. I sighed in his embrace but returned the hug, the soft scent of his cologne enveloping me. His chest felt comfortable under my head and his arms were very strong and secure. I could get used to being held by him.

"And why not," I mumbled into his shirt. I felt his chin rest on my head.

"I don't want to lose you just yet."

**Okay so not the best chapter in the world but I wasn't really into this chapter too much. I more or less just wanted to get it over with so sorry if it's terrible. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs. Kiki belongs to KikiLynnhedgehog 21**

**Chapter 6**

When my friends apparently shunned me a couple days ago, I didn't think it would be as serious as everyone made it out to me. Literally, everyone went out of their way not to look at me or talk to me. If they did look at me then it was the way they looked at Sonic – as if I had three heads with sharp teeth and venom dripping pores. I could only shoot glares at the people around me. I had been doing that since I got back to school on Monday. I didn't care what these people thought of me. Why should I? Sure, we all may have grown up together but once college comes I am getting the hell away from here. That had always been my plan so I never really cared. To my surprise though, one girl did actually talk to me. I recognized her from a few of my classes. She was quiet though so I never really paid her any mind. I know that Rouge and some of her other friends like to mess with her because of some reading disability. But I also know that the girl never took their shit. She seemed tough so I was a bit shocked that she would try to befriend me. It was at lunch when she first approached me. I was sitting at a table by myself, my nose in a book when I noticed her take a seat next to me.

"Hi," she said as she shot me a soft smile. I returned the smile.

"Hey. I'm-"

"Amy Rose. I know. Who doesn't know you?" She scoffed as she shook her head. "I heard about what those stuck up assholes did to you. The whole school has, actually."

"Yea well it never takes too long for gossip to travel around this school."

"Yea. Honestly, I think it's for the best. You're too good for them anyway." I smiled.

"Thank you." She nodded, making a move to get up. "Hey, wait," I said making her stop. She looked to me with her chocolate brown eyes. "You can sit here if you want. Unless you have other friends to get to."

"Oh no. I would love to sit with you." She held out to her hand to me. "I'm Kiki Martin."

"Nice to meet you," I said as I shook her hand. Kiki had long brown hair with a side bang and hot pink highlights going through it. Her skin was a light chestnut color and she had a small heart shaped birthmark on her cheek. Her legs were pretty long so I assumed she was tall and she had a good amount of curves on her body. She was actually really pretty. And sweet. Very sweet. After that day at lunch, we clicked and became fast friends. She was very funny and thoughtful. I could tell that she would become my best friend much faster than anyone else who tried to just talk to me out of the blue.

Other than befriending Kiki, I had also gotten a little closer to Sonic. We began walking to class together. He even walked me home every day after school regardless of my cheerleading practice. He would just wait for me outside the school and do his homework. I never pressed the issue of my curiosity of what exactly he was trying to hide from me and he seemed pretty content with that. If anything, it made him feel more comfortable to be around me. I'm sure that I wouldn't feel comfortable if someone was interrogating me all of the time too.

"So, tell me the truth: what's up with you and that Raymond kid?" Kiki asked as she lounged on my bed. It was Friday night and we had decided to have a sleepover at my house. At the moment, I was on the floor trying to pull out all the scary movies I owned. I looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean Sonic?"

"Yea. Are you guys dating?" I shook my head.

"We're just friends."

"Do you like him?" I shrugged.

"Honestly, I haven't really been thinking about how I felt about him. He's just been a good friend, ya know."

"Why don't you invite him over?" I looked to her again, my eyes widened. "What," she asked blankly.

"Kiki, my relatives are out of town and I'm inviting a boy over. Do you want me to die?" She smiled.

"No. I'm trying to get you laid. Despite the rumors, that boy is sexy and he has an eye for you. Besides, what's the harm in watching a couple movies with him? He can leave before we go to bed." I sighed. "Come on, Amy. Besides, I'm here so nothing will happen."

"Alright but just this once."

"Yes," she said in victory. I giggled at her as I took out my phone and dialed his number. He answered after the first ring to my surprise. "Hello," he said.

"Sonic, hi," I said, trying to control the excitement that had entered me at the sound of his voice. He sounded as if he were bored when he answered. Hopefully he wasn't doing anything so that he could come over. I mean, Kiki was right. She was here so therefore nothing would happen. Besides, it's not like he's made any other advances when it was just us anyway. I honestly think he friend-zoned himself after all of my talk of being with Alex and such.

"Hey Amy," he replied, his voice returning to one of a charismatic guy. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm having a movie night with a friend and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"Are you guys watching chick flicks?"

"Would it change your answer if we were?"

"Yes. Dramatically." I giggled as he chuckled softly. "But sure, I would love to join you… You guys aren't really watching chick flicks, are you?" I laughed.

"No. Scary movies."

"Kool, I'll bring some of mine over."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yea. Be there in a few." I bit my lip to hide my smile as I hung up. Kiki raised an eyebrow at me as she stuck a strip of red licorice in her mouth. "He'll be here soon," I told her as I got up. "Come on; let's go round up some food."

"Please tell me you have popcorn," she said as she followed me downstairs to the kitchen. We began to scramble around the cabinets, pulling out whatever snacks we could find.

"Oh I have more than just popcorn." I pulled the bag down from it secret spot and showed it to Kiki. "I have Bacon Cheddar Popcorn." Her eyes widened in amazement, causing me to giggle.

"Where did you find these," she asked as she took the bag from me. "I didn't even know something this amazing could be real."

"Well this popcorn place moved across the street from where my aunt works and they make all these crazy flavors of popcorn and my aunt gets a discount so she buys me them every week. Well we all have our own favorite flavors and such but this one is mine."

"Your aunt is officially the bomb and I haven't even met her yet." I giggled, shaking my head. For the next couple of minutes, we worked on getting some of the popcorn and other snacks in bowls as well as organizing what soda bottles we wanted to bring upstairs. Just as we were finishing setting up the living room with the food, blankets, pillows, and movies, I heard the doorbell ring. Kiki wiggled her eyebrows at me as she took a seat on the floor. I stuck my tongue out at her before going to answer the door. Suddenly, I became a bit self-conscious about what I was wearing. I stopped to look at myself in the hallway mirror. I was dressed in a fitted striped crop top styled pajama top that showed off my pierced belly button and stomach, baggy sweatpants, and socks with my hair pulled up into a terrible messy bun. I looked terrible!

"You look fine," I heard Kiki say from the living room. Damn her. I sighed but continued to make my way to the door. How did she know I was about to complain? Oh yea, because she's surprised me in showing that she was one of the realest girls out there. She totally understood everything and thought a lot like me. IT was almost as if we were meant to be friends. Talk about awesome.

"Don't laugh at me," I said when I opened the door to let Sonic in. The green eyed boy raised an eyebrow at me. He was dressed in a black hoodie, a pair of jeans and high tops with his hair messy. I guess that he didn't exactly put much thought into his outfit either. That fact made me feel a little bit better.

"Why would I laugh," he asked as he stepped inside. I saw that he was holding a DVD in his hands and almost felt terrified at the thought of what he might have brought. Boys are much harder to scare than girls therefore meaning that whatever movie he brought would probably scare the living daylights out of me.

"Because I look terrible. Look at my hair." He shook his head.

"You look cute, Amy." I blushed lightly. "So, where's my hug?" I began to smile as he held his arms out for me. I walked into them without hesitation, letting his arms hold me tightly. The soft scent of his cologne wafted through my nose, making me not want to let him go. He just smelled so good. When we did pull out of the hug, I grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. Kiki was still on the floor, chomping away at the popcorn. She looked to us and a teasing smirk came on her face. That's when I realized that I was still holding Sonic's hand. Quickly, I let go of it and tried not to blush.

"Sonic, this is my friend Kiki. Kiki, this is Sonic," I said, motioning between the two of them. They waved to each other, Kiki still staring at me with a teasing look in her eyes. She then turned her eyes to Sonic.

"What movie did you bring," she asked, pointing to the DVD in his hand. He held it up and smirked.

"The Conjuring." Oh lord help me.

"Awesome!" Kiki exclaimed as she shot up from her spot. "That movie is so scary! Amy, have you seen it?"

"No," I squeaked as I moved to sit down on the couch. Both Kiki and Sonic smirked at me. "Look, if you guys wanna watch me wet myself then by all means put on the movie."

"Amy, it's a good movie," Kiki said, taking the movie from Sonic to go put it into the DVD player. I grabbed the remote and turned the huge flat screen television onto the right settings.

"I heard it was but I also heard that some people didn't sleep for weeks because of it. Besides, isn't it based on a true story?"

"Ames," Sonic said as he took a seat beside me. "Relax; I won't let anything happen to you." I blushed softly but nodded. He smiled and moved closer to put his arm around me. Kiki then flipped off the lights and the movie started. Okay, so just a little run down on how awful that went. The very beginning freaked me out so I basically started out on Sonic's lap. After that, the movie was a little slower but still creepy nonetheless. I was practically cuddling into Sonic the entire time. At the end, I was absolutely traumatized. The visual effects of that movie were just too good and scared the living Hell out of me. Sure, it was a great ending and all but that movie gave me the absolute creeps. It didn't help that after that movie, they decided to pull out The Exorcist which freaked me out even more. I practically jumped out of my own skin a couple of times. That's sad considering how old the movie was and it was still scary. After that, they lightened up on the scariness of the movie and put on Child's Play. Now, that movie I could deal with since it was all fiction anyway. I hadn't noticed, though, that Sonic had wrapped his arms around me during the movies. I think I was too scared to actually notice. But when I did, I couldn't help but blush and snuggle into him more.

Kiki fell asleep near the end of the last movie so after that went off, I turned on the news. Sonic had let me go to look at the movies and find another one to watch so I decided to just turn on something out of the blue to keep myself occupied. Just as I thought Sonic was about to decide on a movie, a shocking story came on.

"Today we are sad to confirm the deaths of a young, newlywed couple. The two citizens were found earlier today on the side of the road in very critical condition," the news reporter said. They then showed a picture of one of the corpses. I almost threw up at the sight. The body looked as if it had been attacked by an animal with its almost torn up body. Also, the large hole that looked as if it had been ripped to appear there made my stomach roll. There was so much blood and it was so disgusting. "As you can see, the victims were violently murdered. From the wounds received by the victims, we are led on to believe that this was the attack of some wild animal. We advise all citizens to please be careful when walking alone near the woods or any other type of isolated area until we are able to locate this wild animal and take care of it." My eyes went to Sonic to see that he looked shocked. His face had paled, his mouth gaped open and his eyes starting to harbor anger. I suddenly remembered what my ex-friends had told me the first day Sonic came to school. The rumors of what had happened in his old town. Something about how the bodies had been torn up and the only connection being the torn out jugular. My stomach suddenly went cold in fear. Sonic couldn't have had something to do with that homicide, could he?

"I have to go," Sonic said as he got up. I got up and followed him to the door. I grabbed his hand before he could open the door. He reluctantly stopped and looked back at me. "Amy, I can't talk right now. I have to go."

"Tell me you didn't have anything to do with those murders. Please tell me that you didn't kill them."

"Amy," he said softly. "I didn't kill them."

"Sonic, what are you?" His eyes suddenly hardened, his mouth turning into a straight line. He shook his head. "What are you," I asked, putting more force into my voice.

"Not tonight, Amy. Not when you're already freaked out enough." Sighing, he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Here's my address. Come over tomorrow and we can talk, alright?"

"And you'll tell me the truth?"

"Amy, I'm telling you the truth now. I didn't hurt those people. Tomorrow we'll talk alright?" I nodded. He pulled me closer to kiss my forehead before heading out in the deep darkness of the night.

**Another filler chap, haha. Next chapter will definitely be long and very juicy. A lot of the things I've been putting off to create suspense will be shown but for now:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Chapter 7**

Well, today was the day. The day I finally get answers to all of my questions. My curiosity and imagination was running wild in my head but fear was what I was trying to keep down to a minimum. Of course it wasn't working because of the fact that I knew whatever Sonic would tell me wasn't going to be pretty. Hell, the rumors that followed him around weren't pretty. I just hoped that everything would go smoothly. When I reached his house, I wasn't surprised at its location. I had expected it to be a huge farmhouse on the edge of the suburban area of town. It was a dark brown and white colored, holding a welcoming aura on the outside of it. Yet, as I got closer I couldn't help but feel the looming feeling of danger. I walked up onto the big porch and approached the large door. I knocked lightly, softly calling Sonic's name. To my surprise, as I knocked harder, the door creaked open on its own. "Hello," I asked as I poked my head through the opening. Slowly, I made my way into the house. Immediately, I found myself in a huge foyer that looked out into a big living room and various other rooms. I walked deeper into the house, looking around. "Sonic," I called. "Sonic?" I suddenly heard the creak of a step on the wooden floor behind me and turned around. Standing inches from me was a tall male, his intimidating ice blue eyes staring at me curiously. I yelped and leaped back a couple feet. "I'm sorry," I sputtered out. "I knocked and the door was open and- Is Sonic here?"

"He's around here somewhere," the man spoke, his deep voice holding a strong accent that was similar to Sonic's. This guy actually did look a lot like Sonic. They both had the almond shaped eyes, tight facial features, tall statures, muscular figures, and uncanny good looks. This boy looked older than Sonic – not by much though. Two years, maybe three at the most. His eyes were a beautiful ice blue while his hair was a striking green color. His eyes still scanned me curiously but also a bit strangely at the same time. He was hot but creepy at the same time. He was dressed in a simple tee shirt, jeans, and shoes although his hair was messy. I could tell that he hadn't exactly been expecting anyone to come in. "Who are you, again," he asked, tilting his head at me.

"Um, my name's Amy. Amy Rose. I'm friends with Sonic. We met at school."

"Amy…that's a pretty name." He took a step closer. "I apologize if I frightened you. We haven't gotten any guests lately."

"I'm sorry but who are you, exactly?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't properly introduce myself did I?" He smiled, showing sharp white teeth. I shuddered, taking another step back. "My name is Scourge. I'm Sonic's older brother and his legal guardian. It's very nice to meet you."

"You don't seem old enough to be his legal guardian." He shrugged.

"I'm only 21 and Sonic is a mere 17. Social services doesn't really pay too much attention to age but instead more of what I can offer him and the fact that he's comfortable around me."

"He never mentioned he had a brother." Scourge's eyes flashed as his smile dimmed.

"I see. I'm not really one to brag about. But, I have heard about you, Amy?" I blushed softly.

"You have?" Scourge nodded, taking a step closer. He reached out to grab my hand and held it up. He examined my hand, his cold fingers tracing my veins.

"Yes. I remember Sonic babbling about this beautiful girl with pianists' hands when I was reading through his journal the other day." I raised an eyebrow in which he smirked. "Older brother perks. Have to find blackmail somehow, don't you?" I let out a small giggle, nodding. His smirk grew as he walked beside me, putting his hand to my back. "Please, come in. I'm sure Sonic will come down any second."

"Thank you." I looked around the huge living room, taking in the expensive looking furniture and electronics. It definitely looked like a bachelor pad to me. What with the various video game consoles, foosball table, lounge chairs, bean bag chairs, and the huge TV. I could tell that Sonic and Scourge were definitely living the dream life of a dude. All they really needed was some half-naked girls and a stripper pole to complete it all. "Your house is very impressive."

"Thank you. It fits Sonic and I's taste very much and considering we live here alone, that means we can party all we want. Or at least all I want. He has school." I giggled.

"And what do you do for a living?"

"I own some businesses that I run from home so that I can look after my little brother. It gets lonely sometimes though. Just the two of us in this big house." His eyes looked to me. "I can see why Sonic talks about you so much in his journal. You are fascinating." I blushed, glancing down at my outfit. I was only wearing a tee shirt with a hoodie over it, ripped skinny jeans and converses with my hair down. Not fascinating girl attire but whatever worked.

"Thank you," I murmured. He nodded.

"So, how long have you known my brother? Is he treating you alright?"

"A couple of months now and yes. He's a gentleman." He nodded.

"Good. Good." Suddenly, his smirk grew wider as his eyes flashed with mischief. "Hello little brother." I turned to see Sonic standing in the hallway, a chilling glare on his brother. He was dressed similar to his brother with the exception of a hoodie. I noticed that they could be twins if it weren't for the older look in Scourge's eyes.

"Hey Sonic," I said. His green eyes glanced at me, barely paying me any mind. He held out his hand to me though.

"Come on, Amy. We should get going." I nodded, looking to Scourge.

"It was nice to meet you," I told him. His eyes were on Sonic, a look of victory in his eyes. He looked to me and grabbed my hand again. He kissed it softly, looking up at me from his thick eyelashes.

"Same to you. I hope to see you around." I shot him a smile before walking up to Sonic. He slowly turned his back on his brother and led me out the house. We didn't talk for a long while as we walked. We just let the fall wind blow the leaves around us.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother. He seems nice," I told Sonic when we reached the cemetery. Sonic glanced at me, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"I don't want you around him," he said, his voice hard. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. I stopped walking to lean against a big memorial for one of the past mayors.

"And why's that?" Sonic shook his head, finally looking up at me.

"Because he's not as nice as he seems." He sighed, walking closer to me. "Look, I know that your curiosity has probably run out by now."

"Ah yes, that is long past due." He nodded, biting his lip. I straightened up, stuffing my hands in my pocket. "So…what are you?"

"Amy, before I tell you can you just promise-"

"Sonic, what are you," I asked, my voice raising. He looked to me, his light green eyes fearful. He shook his head. "Tell me."

"I'm a vampire werewolf hybrid. So is my brother. We're more than just supernatural. We're rare and…we're dangerous." He shook his head again. I could only stare at him, a bunch of emotions overflowing in me. A part of me felt scared, disgusted, and freaked out. But another part of me didn't feel any of that. Instead, I almost felt as if I could understand him if he gave me the chance to. It was almost as if him telling me that gave me a sense of security or a sense of a deepening our relationship. Somehow I felt closer to him than I ever had but I also felt more afraid of him than anyone else ever will.

I didn't feel my body moving at its quickest at first, my impulses taking over, but when I did I realized that I knew what I was doing the right thing. I had to run. I had to get away from him. He just told me that he was some type of creature that didn't even exist in books! I have read almost every paranormal romance novel out there and I had never heard of such things. Well except maybe in Vampire Diaries but that was just a show. That was supposed to be all fiction. I guess not. I guess there were things in this world that were real that no one wanted to believe could exist. How ironic was it that I had just been talking to Alex about this the day that he and the rest of my stupid friends dumped me? Hopefully today the irony wouldn't coincide with Sonic disposing of my soul.

Suddenly, I felt strong arms around me. They caused me to stop running although I was still trying to. I struggled in their grasp, desperate to get away. "Amy, please don't run from me. I don't want to hurt you," Sonic pleaded to me.

"Let me go," I yelled, feeling tears form in my eyes from the fear. "If you mean me no harm then you'll let me go!"

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not!" He turned me around, pressing me against another one of the huge memorials. He looked hurt, his mouth set in a deep frown. I shook my head. "Please let me go. I won't tell anyone but please, just let me go."

"Amy, I'm not going to hurt you." He gently caressed my cheek. "Please believe me when I say that I don't want to harm you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I care about you and I know that you care about me. Look, I know that you have every reason to run away from me. You have every reason to be frightened but please stay with me. I want you to stay. But if you don't want me here then I'll leave you alone. I'll even skip town if you want but only after Scourge leaves."

"Scourge," I murmured. "Those murders in your old town. Was he the one who did that?"

"Yes, Amy. I told you before that I don't harm people. I never have and I never will. It's Scourge who feeds off of people, not me." I shook my head, letting my tears of fear fall. I tried to move again but his grip tightened against me. "Amy, give me one day. That's all I'm asking for. Give me one day alone with you to explain everything. I'll answer whatever questions you want. I'll tell you about my past and everything and afterwards, you decide whether you still want me in your life or not. Okay?" Slowly, I nodded. "You promise not to tell anyone right?"

"Yea, I promise," I murmured. He nodded.

"Okay. Let me get you home now."

"No. I can walk by myself."

"Amy, please don't shut me out. You have to let me protect you."

"Protect me from what? Your brother? Or is there more than just the two of you?" He shook his head.

"There's so much to our life than you know, Amy. I will tell you everything when you just calm down."

"I want to go home right now." He nodded, his hand slowly wrapping around mine. I wanted to yank my hand away from his but his warm skin comforted me in a way. Somehow his gentleness was reassuring. Maybe he really didn't want to hurt me. Or at least I kept trying to convince myself that. As he walked me back to my house, I still felt a bit on edge. Sonic had just told me that he was a mythical, highly dangerous creature. How could I not be on edge? Sure, I did like to read about creatures like him but that didn't mean that I wanted my life to be like one of those books. Especially not when people are actually dying. We're not talking about fictional deaths anymore. These are real people and I think that was what was scaring me the most. The fact that the danger was real and the next person to be killed could be someone close to me.

Later that night, I found myself sitting on the couch watching TV with my baby cousin. I had laid Marisol down to sleep a while ago so I had to put on a Disney movie to keep Juan quiet. My aunt and uncle had gone to some get together for my uncle's job so I had to babysit. I didn't mind though. Not only did I get paid but I also got to play house with my baby cousins, something I loved to do. Juan hated it sometimes since he didn't like to be bossed around but Marisol liked the attention I gave her. I just wished she didn't cry a good half of the time. I get that she was still technically a newborn and everything but that crying gets annoying really fast.

I heard a soft on the door, causing me to jump out of the soft gaze I had on the TV screen. I absolutely loved the movie we were watching so it was easy for me to lose my focus. I ran a hand through Juan's hair as I told him to stay put. Then I got up and walked to the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Scourge standing there. He was leaning against the doorway casually, a black jacket thrown over what he was wearing earlier although now he was soaking wet. The night had brought rain with it so that would explain his appearance. Although he did look pretty attractive with his mysterious eyes and devious smirk, I still felt fear run through me. Sonic had told me that he killed those people and damn did he kill them ferociously. You would never guess it by his looks but then again most monsters' biggest advantage is deception. Scourge sure did have that going for him. I forced a warm smile onto my face, determined to not show my emotions. Sonic did say before he left that I couldn't tell anyone about what I knew. He said that it was dangerous not only for me but for my loved ones as well. I didn't know if he meant that Scourge would kill me and them if I knew or if someone else would use the knowledge against me. "Hi," I said.

"Good evening, Amy. I was just in the neighborhood and decided to check up on you," he said before smiling wider, exposing his still sharp teeth. "Actually, no, I'm lying. I was looking for Sonic. He hasn't come home yet and I'm getting a bit worried."

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen him since earlier. You should check the cemetery. I know he hangs out around there." Scourge nodded, his eyes examining my pajama outfit. Lust flashed in his eyes as he licked his lips quickly. Dammit, I really needed to start wearing more conservative pajamas.

"So, what are you doing," he asked, keeping the conversation casual. I noticed his eyes had returned to my face and his gaze was steady. I saw through that steady gaze though. Something about me was throwing him off. I just didn't know what.

"I'm babysitting my baby cousins," I replied simply.

"I'm guessing you don't need any company for that now do you," he asked, tilting his head at me. I opened my mouth to say something but I suddenly felt a hand on my back. I quickly turned my head to see Sonic behind me. His eyes were on his brother, sending him daggers.

"I have her all taken care of," he said. I saw Scourge's jaw tighten as his eyes hardened at the sight of his brother. His eyes also flashed the strange yellow and red that I had seen Sonic's eyes do. I guess now it made more sense. Red for the vampire side and yellow for the werewolf side. Great.

"Little brother, I've been looking everywhere for you," Scourge said, trying to keep his tone calm.

"Sorry. I thought you heard me when I told you I was going out." Scourge shook his head, another muscle jumping in his jaw.

"I want you home by 1, understand?" Sonic nodded although I could see that there was a bit of defiance in his eyes. Scourge looked to me and smiled.

"Have a good night, Amy," he told me before turning on his heel and walking away. I quickly shut the door and turned to Sonic.

"How the hell did you get in here," I asked, flinching away from him. I quickly grabbed an umbrella and held it up in front of me. Sonic immediately held up his hands, his eyes widening. He probably wasn't afraid of this stupid umbrella but he did know that I was going to use it if he tried anything.

"Whoa, Amy, calm down. Your huge bedroom window was open and I heard you talking to Scourge. I had to make sure you were alright. You didn't let him in, did you?"

"No. I'm stupid on the whole vampire/werewolf knowledge. I know what not to do around creatures like you." I then took notice of his wet clothes, my eyebrows crinkling in confusion. "What are you doing here anyway? Were you watching me? Don't tell me you're going to be that stalker who follows the girl everywhere just for the sake of her being safe or whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"I can't just leave you unprotected with what you know."

"Whatever. Just get out my house, you creep!" Sonic's face slowly fell, his eyes shimmering with hurt. He lowered his hands as a frown took over his face. Suddenly, I felt bad. I mean, I didn't know his whole story yet. What if I was judging him too quickly? So far he didn't seem to be a threat to me so why did I keep treating him that way? Oh yea because my human instincts know better than to interact with things that should not be real.

"Look, Amy, I know that you're scared but I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

"Sonic, please just leave." He nodded, taking a step towards the door. He then turned again, his eyes taking a pleading turn.

"Have you already thrown my chances out the window?"

"What chances?"

"My chances with you." I felt a butterfly flutter in my stomach as did guilt overcome me. I was being dramatic and acting foolish. Sonic had made it perfectly clear that I would be safe with him and I just keep going against his word. I had to trust him. He trusted me. It was only right that I do the same.

"No. I didn't." I put the umbrella down. "I'm sorry, Sonic. I'm sorry I acted the way I did but I'm just scared. You know that. I just…I don't know how to deal with this. It's too much to take in at one time." Sonic came closer to me slowly, cautiously wrapping his arms around me. I let him hold me, relaxing in his warm embrace.

"I know Amy. I understand." He kissed the crown of my head, making more flutters run through my stomach.

"Would you like to keep me company? My cousin and I are watching The Lion King."

"Sure." I pulled out the hug and smiled up at him. He returned the small smile and let me tug him into the living room. Juan didn't pay any mind to us at first, keeping his attention on the movie. It was when that ended that he started demanding to know who Sonic was and why he was there. Sonic only smiled and answered all the little boy's questions with ease. Juan didn't take long to warm up with him and ended up playing with him until he fell asleep. It felt nice to see the soft side of him as he crawled around the floor with Juan. Somehow I could see that whatever monster he biologically was wasn't who he really was on the inside. He seemed as humane as the next guy – maybe more. Whatever happened to Sonic, he didn't ask for it.

It wasn't long before my aunt and uncle returned home. My uncle eyed Sonic but also eventually warmed up to him at the talk of sports. My aunt only wiggled her eyebrows at me and kept commenting about how cute he was. I had to keep reminding her that he was just a friend. Apparently, they both seemed to think of him as boyfriend material for me. Although I would like it if we did go out, I would like to hear about everything he had to say about his life and his existence. Then I would decide whether I could handle whatever was going to get thrown at me with the risk of being with him. Sure, I did have soft feelings for him that were growing everyday but after he dropped this bomb on me: I wasn't quite sure how far my feelings would take us. "I would also like to ask permission to take Rosy out for the day tomorrow. Please forgive me ahead of time if I bring her home late. We have a lot to talk about," I heard Sonic say to my uncle. I looked up at him to see him staring at me, his light green eyes unreadable.

"Of course! That's fine. You crazy kids have fun, alright?" My uncle replied, smiling brightly at my blue haired friend. Sonic nodded before shaking hands with my uncle. My aunt wiggled her eyebrows at me again before sparing a farewell to Sonic and following her husband upstairs. Sonic stuffed his hands in his pocket as he approached me.

"You have a nice family, Amy. They seem like very nice people."

"Yes, yes they are. So, I guess we're going to be discussing everything tomorrow huh?" Sonic nodded, his jaw tightening.

"Yea. You deserve to have a full explanation of what's going on. Besides, if I want to ask you out then you have to know my full back story right?" I smiled.

"So you like me," I asked shyly, biting my lip. He nodded, grinning.

"You've got spunk, Ames." He leaned down to peck a soft kiss at my cheek. "I should get going. Gotta go kick Scourge's ass."

"How long has he been here?"

"Since last night apparently. I will keep an eye on him, don't worry." He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I will do whatever it takes to keep this town safe."

"What about your last town? Lots of people died there. Did you not do anything to help them?" Sonic lowered his eyes.

"I was…weak when I was there. Scourge took advantage of that and did what he wanted. I will explain more tomorrow but for right now, you should get some sleep. Okay?" I nodded. I moved out the way so that he could make his way out the door. When he did, I shut it behind me and almost fell to the ground. What the hell was I getting myself into?

**Quick update. The next chap will be more of Sonic's explanations of his past and such which will be very informative for all of you. I do feel as though that I'm not writing to my best ability with this story. I don't know why but I feel as if it's very bland. That might just be me though since I do tend to be hard on myself but if there is anything in my style of writing for this story that you think I can change than please do tell. I do like constructive criticism. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Chapter 8**

I shot up out of my bed in a huge flinch, my body covered in sweat. I panted lightly, looking around at my room that was beginning to be dipped in sunlight. Ace, who was laying at me feet, picked his head up and tilted his head at me. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. During the night, I had been experiencing tons of nightmares. Most of them were about Sonic or Scourge chasing me down and killing my slowly. Yes, very graphic images I produced at that. It didn't help very much that I was going to be alone with Sonic all day today. Sure, I did trust that he wouldn't hurt me – at least for the moment – but my dreams still had freaked me out a bit. Ace noticed my sad look and got up to sit down beside me and lick my cheek. I smiled and rubbed his furry head. "Hey buddy," I told him as he continued to slobber me with kisses. "I have a big day today," I said as I held his head so that I could look him in the eyes. "You remember Sonic, don't you?" A whimper escaped from Ace's lips causing me to frown. Last night when Sonic was over, Ace didn't want to be anywhere near Sonic. If he was then he would whimper and put his head down under his paws. Sonic seemed hurt at first but I saw in his eyes that he had become accustomed to the behavior from animals. "Yea, well today he's going to tell me everything. Sounds fun right? Well, it's not. I just hope everything goes well ya know. I want to understand and I want to be of good use to him but it's just scary." Ace laid his head of my lap, letting out a deep sigh. I rubbed his head before leaning back against my headboard.

After basking in Ace's comfort for a couple minutes, I got up to get ready. I took a long, hot shower and dressed in a simple tee and jeans. I left my hair down and threw a jacket over my attire. I ate an apple as breakfast since my appetite wasn't really there. My aunt kept trying to get me to eat something more filling but I just shrugged her off. I wasn't really in the mood to eat anything. It didn't take long for me to get to the cemetery. During the walk, I couldn't help but pray for my life. Even though I was trying really hard not to be afraid, I couldn't help myself. Sonic wasn't normal. He wasn't human. Hell, I didn't even know if he was even alive! Plus, he said it himself: he was dangerous. I don't know which one of those facts scared me the most.

I spotted Sonic standing near the wooded area, his back turned to me. He was wearing all black with his blue hair tousled in a messy way. Almost as if he had just rolled out of bed. He turned at the sound of my feet crunching against the grass. I immediately stopped at the sight of his colorful eyes. His right was a bright yellow while the other was a glowing red. The yellow eye's pupil was also slit which scared me a bit. "Um," I started. Sonic smiled, exposing his sharp teeth.

"Hey," he said happily as he started to walk towards me.

"I want to go somewhere more public. Somewhere with more people around," I said as I backed away from him. He stopped walking towards me, tilting his head. He seemed confused at the idea but the realization flooded in his eyes soon enough. He nodded.

"Amy, I understand that you're scared but I'm not going to hurt you. Like I said before: you need to trust me – even if that trust only lasts a day."

"What will you do…if I run," I asked slowly. A wicked smile came against Sonic's face causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to catch you now won't I?" He watched me for a moment, probably waiting for me to take off. Even though I wanted to, I didn't like the thought of what would happen after he caught me. "Before I tell you anything, I think you deserve to see my true self. After that, then you can decide if you want to know the rest or not." I nodded, wrapping my arms around myself. He took a step back before his body suddenly changed. Instead of the teenage boy that was standing before me there was a huge white wolf looking thing that had navy blue spots on it. The form reminded me of a husky – reminded me of Ace.

Sonic watched me carefully before slowly starting to walk towards me. His eyes were still the same light green that they were before but softer now. Their gaze never left mine. Even when he was right in my face, we didn't stop staring at each other. But when he was that close was when I felt my fear slowly evaporate. I could see my reflection in his eyes as well as the tender care that he held for me. He really wasn't going to hurt me. Hesitantly, I reached out to touch him. He lowered his head so that I could scratch him behind the ears. His fur was soft, warm and thick. It wasn't long before he moved closer and I was enveloped into his fur. My arms were halfway around his neck, embracing him as he cuddled his head against mine. "You're beautiful," I whispered into one of his ears. A sound erupted from his throat before I felt human arms around me. I pulled away to see that Sonic had changed back to his human form but this time both his eyes were a glowing red. He bared his fangs out at me, causing me to tilt my head. "You're still so beautiful," I said, surprised at how well I was actually taking this. He was this abomination of nature, this dangerous creature, this thing that only existed in books. I should still be afraid right? So, why do I want to love him?

"I am far from beautiful," Sonic said as he stepped away from me. His eyes started to convert back to their green color as he continued to speak. "On the outside, maybe I am beautiful. But it only distracts the eye from the monster that lies on the inside."

"I don't think you're a monster, Sonic. You told me before that you didn't kill those people." He shook his head.

"I didn't kill those citizens but other people have died because of me."

"So you've killed people before?"

"Yes," he said his voice low. "My aggression surfaces very quickly at times and that's when it gets easy for me to lose control. Not that losing control isn't easy enough. It's very hard to keep myself in check. Especially around crowds of people."

"So that's why you didn't want to come to the game I invited you to? Is that why you don't come to lunch in the cafeteria? Because you can't be around crowds?" He nodded.

"The smell is too much. Although both sides of me are in balance, sometimes the vampire side can be a bit more wild than the werewolf side." He shook his head. "I don't need to live off of blood. I can eat human food and everything but in order for me to be strong is to always have human blood in my system. Usually, I steal blood from the hospital and such. I don't go around killing people for it. That's more Scourge's style than mine." He nodded towards a pathway through the woods. "Come on, Amy." He held his hand out to me. "Walk with me." I nodded, taking his hand. We began to walk through the pathway, questions swimming through my head.

"So, back in your old town, you said that you were weak. Was that because you didn't have enough blood in your system?" He nodded.

"Before I went there, I was trying to test the theory of living off of animal blood. All the new vampire trends are suggesting it so I thought I'd try it. Turns out it was useless to me since I'm not an average vampire. Scourge, of course, took advantage of that. Since I couldn't do anything to stop him without ending up in even worse shape, he did whatever he wanted. He stayed out of the public eye in the town so no one even knew who he was. They just turned all their eyes to me." I nodded.

"So, what happened to you exactly?" Sonic sighed.

"It's a long story."

"Isn't that what today is for?" Sonic smiled down at me and nodded.

"Alright, well my family and I are from some now deceased country or civilization – whatever you wanna call it. My mother and father were wealthy people in that civilization as well. They were well known, well respected, and got along with everyone. The only strange thing is that people didn't exactly understand why they respected our family so much. Somehow, they just knew that they had to. The inside truth was that my parents weren't…normal. My mother was a vampire who had been alive for hell knows how long. She told me that her father was a king and she was a princess in their little kingdom before it was taken over by vampires. Then they became the vampire monarchy. But my mother grew bored after a while. She knew that she would never become queen so what was the point of waiting around. She told me that she thought about taking down her parents herself but there would be no use in that. Instead, she went left and went to find power elsewhere. She traveled for hundreds of years before she met my father. He was part of some pack whose leader had changed him or whatever. She explained it as love at first sight. So, she watched him for a while before approaching him when he was out at a bar. They dated for a long while before my mom told him her secret and he turned his back on his pack for her. Of course there were repercussions for it since my dad was on his way to becoming leader of the pack but my dad only protected my mom with everything he had. It didn't take them long to settle down somewhere unknown in a new environment. In this new place, they took some chances. They got married, built up a life and eventually had my brother. Now, I know what you're thinking: vampires technically shouldn't be able to produce. That's impossible, right?" He shook his head. "It was very possible for my mom because of the supernatural DNA that my dad held. Apparently it made certain parts of her body continue working while she was pregnant but after she gave birth, the cycle would stop. My brother was a miracle since they weren't expecting anything like that to happen but I was planned. They didn't want my brother to be alone in case anything happened to them. Both my mom's family and my dad's former pack didn't exactly like either of them very much after hearing news of their union, let alone an offspring. They feared that one day, they would exact their revenge. So, they had me when Scourge was 4. They spread us apart that way so that Scourge would be able to look after me if anything went wrong. As we got older, my dad raised us to be heartless warriors. We learned how to control both sides of how powers and how to keep them in check. We also learned how to find our own advantages in what we were as well as strategies to use them in certain situations. My mother, though, wanted us to be regular boys with morals so she set us to school to learn the importance of friendship and knowledge. She also beat us a lot since we got in trouble often. But that was just us being regular little boys. Scourge had always had a devious streak to him and since I looked up to him, I just followed along with whatever he did. Our trust, faith, and love in each other took us far – even after our childhood. The only thing we were oblivious to was the fact that our parents were molding us into the perfect human weapons. We knew how to fight, we had the knowledge of every culture and language and everything else, and we knew how to pretend to be normal. With all that in us, we were capable of basically anything." He lowered his eyes. "One day, our house was invaded by both vampires and werewolves. Turns out they made a temporary pact in order to do the attack to get rid of my family. They thought that my brother and I were a bigger threat to society and they wanted us out of the way. But they weren't the only ones in on the invasion. If you've ever seen Twilight, there is a such thing like the Volturi who make up rules that we have to follow to keep our secret safe. Those authorities also wanted to dispose of my brother and I so they sent in special agents as well. My mother hid us in the ceiling from our closet. We were supposed to stay put but Scourge wanted to know what was happening so we crawled across the house to a place where we could see and hear everything. We watched both of our parents be brutally murdered before watching as the invaders searched the house for us. They kept yelling that they would find us and when they did, we would die slow deaths." Sonic stopped once more, his mouth open but no words coming out. I gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"I'm so sorry," I told him.

"After that everything changed," he said, his voice seeming to be in a struggle between trying not to crack. "Scourge became devoured in his rage and his ache for vengeance. So, he being the oldest, began to raise me in hate of the people who killed our parents. He hated what we were and ranted about it multiple times. It wasn't long before I loathed our abilities too. Hell, it wasn't long before I wanted the same things he wanted. The only difference was that I didn't fully understand what was going on. I was 12 and he was 16. First of all, he wasn't old enough to be looking after me full time. Plus, he was filled with the rebellious rage that most teenage boys have. He was hard on me. He tried to build up the same darkness in my heart that he had in his due to our parents' death. Now, I was always the softer one out of the two of us so I cried after they died. I'll never forget how hard he slapped me and told me to not be weak. He told me that our father would want us to be strong and fight for them. So, fight was what I did. I fought to make Scourge happy as well as help him in any way I could. I mean, there was only so much he could really do for me. Especially when he became solely focused on tracking down the main people who were responsible for our parents' death. Every night, he would rummage through our parents things until he found the names and locations of my mom's family and my father's former pack. We tracked them down and killed them all. I thought that after our revenge was carried out then my brother would go back to being normal. Boy, was I wrong. Scourge's anger only got worse. When he turned 19, killing became his passion – his purpose for living. He tried to explain the fun game of temptation, lust, and blood but I never saw it the way he did. I was always disgusted by blood and killing but he loved it. So, he left me to fend for myself for a while. Sure, he was still looking after me but I did everything myself. I was at that age where I could do that but I still missed spending more time with him. It wasn't long before we decided to stay in the bodies of a 21 and 17 year old. We can always choose to get older but we didn't want to. I was content with being a teenager and he was fine with being able to drink – not as if he didn't do that before. But, anyway, Scourge became invested with his little games until he fell in love."

"Was it an epic love story?" Sonic almost laughed.

"It was a mess, was what it was."

"Please do tell. I do adore love stories." Sonic smiled before going on.

"Her name was Rosalinda. She was…definitely my brother's type to say the least. She was rich, beautiful, and feisty. Very feisty. She didn't like my brother very much at first because he was a year or two older and because he had a reputation with the ladies. She became friends with me long before she sparked interest in my brother. The only reason I think she actually fell in love with him was because of her mutual interest in games and teasing. All they did was play games before they started becoming serious. After that, all they did was have sex in random places." He shook his head. "But my brother explained to me that sex wasn't all that their relationship was about. They talked about what really went through their minds. He said she told him about her wants and desires and her dream to go far away and have a small life. She let him into her mind in a way that no other girl did. So, he fell in love with her. He fell so deep that he even told her our secret. She reacted the same way you did. Achingly frightened and confused and angry but she loved him anyway. She even told him that she wanted him to change her so that they could have a life together. But, I'm still not sure if that was a lie or not. In the end, her knowledge of what we were turned out to be a big problem. Turns out, her family was made up of mortal hunters that killed creatures like us. She didn't tell them flat out but somehow they got their hands on her diary and found out the truth."

"And then what happened?"

"Then they attacked our home. Scourge wasn't home when it happened so they thought it would be an easy kill since it was just me. At first, I hide around the house and managed to make them divide their group up by making noises around the house. Then I killed them almost effortlessly since their weapons didn't do anything but annoy me. To my surprise, Rosalinda was part of the raid party. She seemed to be reluctant about it and once everyone else was dead, I tried to talk to her. That was when she tried to kill me. I was hesitant to fight with her but I did what I had to do. Little did I know, though, she had some of Scourge's blood and venom in her. She was already on her way into becoming one of us. So, when I snapped her neck, I only completed the process. When Scourge got home and saw me cleaning up the mess I had created, he got more than just angry. He went complete psycho on me and that was just before he saw Rosalinda lying on our floor. Then, he tried to rip my head off. He has always been stronger than me so when we were fighting, he messed me up pretty good. But just when he went for one of the last blows, Rosalinda woke up. She wasn't mortal anymore though. Instead she was one of us. Scourge thought that she would be happy to see him but she only attacked him. Of course he fought her right back but in a way to get her to calm down. Once she was calm, after a long while, she told Scourge that she hated him and me and that she never wanted to see him ever again. She only hated us because we took away her family and because Scourge had turned her too soon. I don't think she really wanted to be what we were. She just wanted to be with Scourge. So when she woke up like us, I think all her hopes and dreams were crushed. Sure, she can still reproduce like us and everything but her child will automatically be one of us. After that, she only tolerated us for a short time. We had to teach her the main basics of how to control everything and not cause trouble. But as soon as she was done, she left. We still see her around every once in a while but every time we do, she's worse than she was before."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she's evil. When I said that her and Scourge shared a mutual interest in games, I meant in more than just flirting. She's like the girl version of him in some ways. She likes to tease, toy around, and then kill her prey."

"Does Scourge still…love her?"

"Yes. He never stopped loving her. He just tries to turn that love into resentment and hate. He blames me for the ending of their relationship. After she left, he used to beat the shit out of me every day and tell me how it was my fault we were in more danger than it was before. Technically it was his since he was the one trying to turn her in the first place. I was just trying to kill her to keep our family safe. But, I got away from him after a few years. He promised me an eternity of torture though but not physically. He swore to me that he would kill everyone I loved. It doesn't matter if it was just a friend. He wanted me to be isolated. He wanted me to be miserable. Since I took away his happiness, he's making it his goal to take away mine."

"So that's why you don't want me around him?" Sonic nodded.

"When you came to the house yesterday and I saw him talking to you, I almost had a heart attack. Then he shows up at your house and…" He shook his head. "He's going to go after you, I know that for a fact."

"But if you knew that he was going to have it out for me then why would you make an effort to be my friend? Or ask me out as you mentioned last night for that matter?" Sonic raised an eyebrow down at me.

"Chica, if I remember correctly, you started talking to me first. Then, you just kept talking to me." I rolled my eyes.

"You talked to me in the cemetery that one day. The first day I saw you." He shrugged.

"I was bored and you were beautiful and I didn't think we'd see each other again."

"Wait...you thought I was beautiful." He sighed, stopping in his tracks. He took both of my hands in his as he stared down at me.

"You are beautiful, Amy." He smiled sadly. "You're like an angel that fell from heaven." I blushed. "Look, I don't want to stay away from you. I know that you haven't made your decision about what you want to do about me but I want you to know that I do genuinely have feelings for you. I would love nothing more than to be called yours but I would understand if you don't want that. I've told you a lot today; your head is probably spinning."

"It is," I admitted bluntly, letting out a small laugh. "But I don't think I want you to leave me alone. Knowing all of this has actually made me like you even more." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Sonic, I know that you can't help what you are – especially since you were born like this. Yes, a part of me is scared of what's to come but another part of me has faith in you – in us. I'll be by your side whenever you need me." He smiled, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Thank you, Amy." I stared up into his eyes. His mysterious, beautiful green eyes.

"So, should I be worried about anything else besides your brother and his ex?"

"Just hunters but we haven't run into them for hundreds of years. I think the interest died out after a while." I nodded.

"Okay, two crazy hybrids it is then." Sonic smiled, shaking his head. "Hey," I said, putting my hand on the side of his face. "Thank you for trusting me with all of this. I know that it must be hard for you." He nodded. He kissed my forehead again before starting to pull away. "Sonic," I said, letting go of his other hand to put my hand on his other cheek. His eyes crinkled in confusion as he stared down at me. I looked to his full, pink lips and felt butterflies in my stomach. Did I really have enough courage to kiss him? My question was answered when I jumped up spontaneously and crushed my lips to his.

He stiffened against me as I kissed him gently. I could imagine his wide eyes and shocked expression and almost pulled out of the kiss. But just when I slightly parted our lips, his head dipped and our lips were connected again. My head began to whirl as his soft lips began to move against mine. All I could focus on were his sweet kisses and his muscular arms that we wrapped tightly around my waist. They pulled me against his broad chest as my arms looped around his neck. My hands wandered into his hair as I started to see stars behind my closed eyelids. Damn this boy was a good kisser. Even when he gently parted my lips with his warm tongue to enter my mouth, I couldn't help but to feel even hotter. We kissed for a long time before he finally pulled away. A genuine smile appeared on his lips as I blushed deeply.

"Amy Rose," he said, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" I nodded, smiling back.

"Sonic Raymond, I would love to." He chuckled before pressing his lips right back onto mine.

"Well, well, well, isn't this adorable," we heard a soft, lightly accented voice say. Sonic pulled away immediately. In one swift movement, I was behind him. I looked over his arm to see a girl leaning across a tree with her arms crossed. The girl had long, pink waves of hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall, perfectly tanned skin, a curvy body, wide jade eyes, and red plump lips. She was dressed in ripped jeans, a fitted leather jacket and black boots. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Why did she look exactly like me? "Sonic, long time no see, huh? Who's your friend?"

"Rosy," he breathed out. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. Was this the girl who Sonic had just been telling me about? "What the hell are you doing here," Sonic asked, his voice suddenly taking a sharp turn.

"I live here now. What are you doing here?"

"I live here too." The girl, Rosy, nodded.

"Quite a coincidence, huh?"

"You know Scourge is here too, right?" Rosy grimaced for a second before her eyes went back to being cool. "Don't destroy the town."

"Oh I won't." Her eyes went to me as a sharp toothed smile came across her face. Even though she was pretty, that smile made her look creepy. "Hi ancestor," she said, waving happily. Sonic looked to me in confusion. "Oh sorry, I mean doppelganger." She shrugged carelessly. "Whatever. Sorry, I ruined the moment. I just wanted to say hi." Her eyes went back to Sonic as a mischievous smirk came upon her face. "Don't tell your brother about me. I want to surprise him." She giggled happily before turning and ran at an impossibly fast speed.

"Sonic," I breathed out in shock. "What the hell was that?"

"That," Sonic replied, his voice hard, "is the beginning of all our problems."

**Long chapter that hopefully answered all your questions and hopefully produced a few more. I'm thinking about writing some chaps in Sonic's POV to give more insight on the things that Amy doesn't see or know, would you guys like that? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Chapter 9**

"Hello little brother," I heard Scourge say from the upper level of the house I walked into the house. I felt my breath hitch at the casual sound of his voice. Scourge almost never sounded too casual or friendly with me. Or at least he hasn't in years. His sudden change in heart in this new town was starting to freak me out a bit. Usually, he would make it known that we were not close anymore and would do anything he could to piss me off. Things have changed since he arrived here though. Lately, he has been acting more like the big brother figure he was before. A part of me felt grateful for his change of heart while another felt as if he was up to something. Either way, I still knew that I couldn't trust him. Especially not with Amy around.

"What are you doing, big brother," I asked, looking up to see him leaning over the open banister of the hallway with a whiskey bottle in his hands. His shirt was off and his sweats hung low on his waist. His hair was also tousled and from the glassy look in his eyes, I could tell that he was drunk.

"I'm having a little party in my room. A couple of cute college girls stopped by." A sadistic smirk came across his lips, exposing his sharp teeth. I almost flinched at the sight of them. His teeth used to be normal like mine but they got messed up during our little revenge against our parents' murderers. I hated being reminded of those brutal days. Even though I knew I would never forget it, I like to not think about it. "Their screams are just as arousing as their bodies."

"Scourge, don't tell me you're killing them." Scourge grimaced before waving his whiskey bottle as he spoke next.

"Killing is such a raw word. I like to think that I'm playing with them." I rolled my eyes.

"They better be alive and back in their dorms by tomorrow morning." Scourge raised an eyebrow before jumping over the banister and landing gracefully in front of me. We stared each down for a while, Scourge trying to intimidate me with his taller, more muscular stature. Although Scourge may be bigger than me, I still wasn't afraid of him. When I was younger, I was but not anymore. Besides, with what we were: size didn't really matter. We were both almost equal in power. Note that I said almost. Scourge would always be stronger than me because he fed on more human blood than I did. Also because he was older.

"And what are you going to do if they're not, little brother," Scourge asked, his dark voice teasing.

"I would stop underestimating me if I were you," I said, keeping my voice calm. Scourge smiled.

"Oh really?" Before I could speak again, I was pinned up against the wall with my brother's hand wrapped tightly around my neck. I gasped in shock before realizing that he had cut off my windpipe. I could no longer breathe with him holding me like this. Scourge was holding me high up on the wall too, his cold ice blue eyes staring up at me in anger. "Little brother, I think it would do you best if you would stop underestimating me." He squeezed a bit tighter, cutting off whatever small breaths I was trying to get. He tilted his head at me. "Aw, am I hurting you?" Another sadistic smirk came upon his face before I felt his teeth pierce my neck. I let out a scream of agony as he sunk his teeth deeper into my jugular, sucking the blood out of me. With him being temporarily distracted, I removed his hand from around my neck and pushed him away. I fell to the ground, holding my heavily bleeding wound. Scourge smiled down at me, his lips covered in my blood. "Little brother, I thought I was done with teaching you these types of lessons." His smirk fell as his eyes grew harder. "Let's not have this happen again." He turned around and began to walk away.

"You're in an irritable mood tonight," I commented, my voice choppy due to my wound. Scourge glanced back at me. "I'm guessing something unexpected happened and you didn't like it very much."

"Keep talking, little brother, and I'll break your jaw again."

"What is she doing here, Scourge," I asked as I slowly began to get up. My brother stopped and turned to me. His facial expression was like stone as was his body as rigid as ice.

"I don't know," he admitted although his voice had gotten even colder than it was before. "Whatever she's here for though, it's not good."

"What do you think she wants?" Scourge sighed, walking towards me. To my surprise, he gently took my arm and began to lead me into the kitchen. He sat me down in a chair at the table before grabbing a wash cloth. It was times like this when Scourge confused me to no end. He would rough me up as if he hated me and then patch me up as if he cared. I only asked him once about the bipolar gesture and his answer surprised me pretty well. He told me that he had promised our parents that he would look after me no matter what happened and that in the end; I was all that he had left. Ever since then we had a silent agreement that no matter how much we thought we hated each other, we would always have each other's backs. I would always love Scourge because he was my brother as he would for me. It's just that brothers don't always get along. We understood that and we had to cherish what was left of our bond whether we liked it or not.

I hissed quietly when Scourge pressed the wet wash cloth against my neck. The heat from the hot water he had wet it with burned the wound but I knew that it was going to help. Doesn't exactly mean that I have to enjoy it though. Scourge's eyes softened on me as he lightly dabbed at the wound. "How drunk are you," I asked him, trying to distract myself from the pain.

"I'm not sure," he answered simply, keeping his eyes on my wound.

"Are the girls upstairs dead?"

"Possibly. They haven't moved in a while." I sighed.

"Scourge, this is going to cause trouble."

"I know what I'm doing, little brother. I'm going to cover my tracks this time. In fact, I coped a job with the cops here. Due to my intellect and great degree in the criminal justice field, I'm leading most of their investigations. I know how to fraud evidence and make things seem like they're not. Compulsion will even come in handy." I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you kill them? Trying to get your frustrations out?"

"Yes, actually. Wasn't my first intention though."

"Then what was your first intention?"

"I wanted to have a little fun. Maybe have a taste of their blood but I was going to leave them alive."

"And what changed?"

"I assume you already know by the way you're forming your questions." Scourge glanced up at my face for a second. "She wants something from us, little brother."

"But what?" He shrugged.

"That's what I'm worried about."

X

I leaned against the side of the doorway as Scourge knocked on the door of the old house. After our conversation earlier, we had decided to check up on our old friend and see what she was up to. Sure, she may be dangerous but that wasn't what I was particularly worried about. She could only do as much damage as Scourge could do. The only difference is that I think she does a bit less. That or she's just been covering her tracks all of these years. Anyway, what I was really worried about was her and Scourge. Who the hell knows what kind of chaos they could bring if they got back together. I was actually hoping that I could stay in this town for a while. Not because of Amy but because it gave me a fuzzy feeling of home. The house that Scourge and I currently live in actually belonged to someone in our family line. Just because we killed most of our family didn't mean that there still weren't some left over that had children and more children after that. We did leave the children alone during our revenge so we could have a legacy to leave after us.

"Well isn't it my two favorite boys," Rosy said as she opened the door. She was wearing a fitted crop top and a pair of yoga shorts with her hair laying down over her shoulders. It was absolutely crazy how much she looked like Amy but now wasn't the time to be reminded of my infatuation with that girl. If anything, I really needed it to stop. Scourge was going to kill her if he found out about her. I couldn't have that. Amy was too young and too bright to have her life cut this short. I could only hope that Rosy wouldn't say anything about our kissing earlier. "Or at least one of them," Rosy said before winking to me. Scourge scowled at her, his eyes flashing with hurt. He never exactly fell out of love with Rosy. No matter what went on since she left, he always had hope that she would come back. He was also prepared to welcome her with open arms and the same love that he always held for her. She just never returned to him. There were times I could see that Scourge was hoping that the reality wasn't true. He loved her more than he loved anyone else in the world and her absence had truly broken him. If only she could see that and maybe give him some closure on the end of their romance. Just so long as they don't get back together. "What can I do for you boys?"

"May we come in," I asked her politely. Rosy hesitated but nodded. She moved aside so that my brother and I could shuffle into the living room of the small house. Rosy closed – and locked – the door behind us. Scourge and I looked around briefly, taking in the scene of the all black living room. "How long have you been living here," I asked slowly, looking back at Rosy who was staring at us with her wide eyes.

"A couple months. Please sit." Scourge didn't glance at her as he continued into the room and took a seat on the sofa. I sat down next to him, not trusting to be too far away from him. If Rosy tried anything, it would be best if we close together. Our powers always worked better if we were near each other – especially in the lines of defense. "Can I get you guys anything? I have some bottles of blood if you guys want any." We both shook our heads. Rosy shrugged before taking a seat on the floor in front of us. "So, what does bring you two here at 3 o' clock in the morning?"

"We were hoping to-" I started.

"What are you doing here, Rose," Scourge asked, his voice tight. It was times like this when I would always be reminded of how different Scourge and I were. While I was somewhat patient and steady with trying to get answers, he was quick and demanding with his requests. You can imagine how it goes when you don't answer his questions either. So, at times like this we had to play the good cop bad cop thing. It shouldn't be too hard with Rosy but who knows. That girl was still a bit crazy.

"I like it here. It's quiet, peaceful, and uneventful. A perfect place to hide out from hunters."

"Hunters are back," I asked. Rosy nodded.

"Not big clans of them but there are enough. They didn't suspect me since I do come from a hunter surname but they're not particularly looking for creatures like us. Mostly werewolves and vampires."

"Do they know about our kind?"

"No. Apparently there are myths about us but they don't suspect that they're true. As far as anyone knows, we're merely works of fiction."

"And there aren't any more of us are there?" Rosy raised an eyebrow.

"Sonic, are you asking me if I've changed anyone during all these years?" She smiled. "You don't think I'm that stupid do I?"

"I'll take that as you haven't."

"Nope. Besides, I like being the only female species of us."

"And no other werewolves and vampires have mated like our parents right?" She shook her head.

"No. In fact, the feud between the two species only got colder. I think you two are the only miracles coming out of those types of relationships. Besides, a lot of creatures have heard about what happened to your family. No one wants to risk that or risk the thought of their children going out of control and getting themselves killed."

"Is that why you haven't produced any children," Scourge asked, his eyes narrowing at his ex-girlfriend. Rosy shook her head.

"I just have no interest in kids right now."

"So, you're here hiding from hunters," I said, taking control of the conversation once more. Rosy nodded.

"I guess you could say that. I won't start any trouble if that's what you two are worried about. At least not if you don't want me to."

"Thank you."

"What are you guys doing here," Rosy asked, tilting her head as her wide eyes flicked back and forth between us.

"Just moving along with our business."

"Oh. Ok. Well, nice chat. You two may go now."

"Trying to get rid of us already," Scourge asked, a devious smirk coming across his face. Rosy looked to him.

"No. I'm just tired."

"What aren't you telling us, Rose?" Rosy opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off again. "Don't say nothing because I know you're hiding something." She looked down.

"Well, you asked why I haven't had kids…"

"You're pregnant aren't you," Scourge asked, anger laced deep into his voice. Rosy shook her head.

"I was pregnant. I got an abortion because of everything that's going on. I didn't want my child growing up in a world of danger – or without a father."

"Surprise, surprise, you didn't even know who the father was," Scourge said, his voice teasing. Rosy flinched at the tone of his voice as did her eyes slightly water.

"Oh shut up, Scourge! You probably have a child out there somewhere with powers they can't control because their mother didn't know she slept with a monster! I wouldn't be surprised if that child is dead by now!" As soon as those last words left her mouth, Scourge was on top of her. He was holding her neck like he was doing to me earlier except he was holding her down on the ground. Rosy's wide jade eyes stared up at him in fear as he glared down at her. I wanted to intervene and try to help get him off but I knew that I wouldn't be helping. If anything, I would only be making it worse. Once you piss Scourge off, he's pissed off. There's no going back after that.

"I see you haven't changed much," he told her. "Still a smart ass, aren't you?"

"Scourge-"

"No, it's okay. I won't hurt you. Not yet anyway. How about I give you one more chance, hm?"

"A chance for what?" Scourge smirked.

"A chance for us." Rosy paled a bit at the sound of that. I didn't exactly blame her either. I was really hoping there wouldn't be any trouble in this new town. With them together – and Scourge manipulating her – all types of Hell could break loose.

"I'll think about it," Rosy breathed out. Scourge nodded.

"I'll give you a couple days then. After that, I want you in our house." He got off her. "See you then." He then walked towards the door and unlocked it. "Sonic, I want you in the car in five minutes, got it?"

"I'll be there," I told him as I got up. Once he was out the door, I went to help Rosy up. "I'm sorry about that," I told her.

"No, it's okay. I'll deal with him." She rubbed her arms. "He doesn't know about that girl you're with, does he? The one who looks like me?"

"He's seen her before. I think he thought she was you at first. He doesn't know I kissed her though. I would like to keep it that way." She nodded.

"I can do that. Just be careful."

"Same to you." I squeezed her small shoulder before starting towards the door.

"Sonic," she called causing me to turn. "You know we have to stop him eventually, don't we?" I nodded.

"I know… Rosy, when you said there were hunters tracking down the other creatures…I was wondering if you think that the others will blow our cover?" She shrugged.

"There's an agreement, ya know. Your parents made it. I learned about it while I was around some noble vampires. Apparently if anyone touches you, your brother, or anyone of your kind then there will be hell to pay. If those hunters touch us then hell will break loose."

"Do you think they'll risk that?" Rosy stared at me with her wide jade eyes that used to be filled with innocence. The innocence that vanished the moment she began dating my brother.

"I grew up around hunters…trust me: they'll risk it."

**Just a filler chap...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs. **

**Chapter 10**

_Where was he? _I thought impatiently as I tapped my pen on my notebook. I was in the study period in which we had met, sitting alone at the table we usually sit at. When Sonic didn't show up in first period, I tried not to worry too much. Then second period flew on by and he still had yet to show up. Now it was the middle of third period and the boy was still nowhere to be seen. I really hoped that he wasn't avoiding me. We hadn't really talked since he had given me the run down on what he was and everything in his life that had led him to come here. I had stayed true to my promise of not telling anyone. Actually, I tried really hard not to think about it at all. A part of me felt as if it was too much to take in but another thought figured that the edgy life I'd always wanted was right at my fingertips. Plus it came with a boy who I was becoming to strongly care about. Despite my differing thoughts, I knew that I needed to talk to him. I wanted to know him.

He has shown me more than enough that he was not the monster that his brother was nor the plain monster that he was born as. He was just a teenager with an old soul. He had feelings just like everyone else as well as his own misunderstood problems. There's no doubt that he might also be conflicted with coming to terms with who he really was on the inside. From the looks of it, he's lived a long time and still doesn't really know who he is. I could tell that he would like to find his identity and be happy with it but I could also see that he feared that he might end up like his brother. Cold, mean, almost unlovable…

I perked up when I saw Sonic stride gracefully into the room. I almost smiled at the sight of him until I realized his disheveled appearance. His blue hair was an utter mess on top of his head, there were bags under his eyes, and his eyes were tinted red. His clothes weren't too organized as well. He was dressed in a pair of worn jeans, a fitted tee shirt that also had a couple straggly ends, and a pair of sneakers. It was obvious that he had just thrown anything on that morning.

He walked over to the moderator, gave her his late slip, and began to walk over to our table. His mouth tightened into a frown as he sat down across from me. "Hey," I murmured. "You alright?"

"Yea," he said simply, his voice sounded as if he was out of breath or tired. I tilted my head at him as I reached out my hand to grasp his. His warm skin on mine made the butterflies in my stomach flutter lightly.

"You had me worried," I told him as I gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"I'm sorry. I just had to take care of some things at the house before I left."

"Is everything alright there? Is your brother giving you problems or something?"

"I wouldn't say problems. More like little annoyances per to say. He's been preying on almost every college sorority he can find in the local college." I grimaced.

"He's not killing the girls is he?"

"Not anymore. The first batch I found were barely alive but I got them help before they could die. They're better now. The others…well he hasn't been draining them fully of blood but he has been taking a lot out of them."

"Can the girls remember any of what happened to them once they go back to their regular lives?" He shook his head.

"No, Scourge uses compulsion to clear whatever memory of him that they had. If anything, the closest they get to knowing who he was is that they slept with him."

"Oh… So, he uses them for sex too."

"Yup. He's sick, I know."

"And what about that girl who looks like me? Does he know about her?" Sonic nodded, diverting his eyes away from me. "I'm guessing that didn't end well did it?"

"She's not as strong as she used to be. I don't know why and she's not in a rush to trust me enough to tell me. So, he's using her weakness against her."

"Using it against her how?"

"Basically by forcing her back into a relationship with him."

"That's not good…is it?"

"I don't know. Both of them seem to have their own agendas and I can't seem to be able to comprehend either one of theirs. It doesn't help that she said that there might be hunters around."

"Hunters as in paranormal hunters?" Sonic nodded.

"As far as they know, our kind is a myth but there are some who do know that we exist. That could mean serious trouble for us…and for you."

"Me," I asked, suddenly feeling a bit scared. Honestly, I'm surprised I'm taking all of this so well. I mean, although Sonic made it obvious that he wasn't going to hurt me, that didn't mean that his brother or my doppelganger would hold up to that promise. Sonic had already warned me that they were a threat to humankind once – and that his brother technically still is. I didn't really know this other girl yet so I couldn't really know what to expect from her. And now he's telling me that there are deadly hunters involved in all of this. What the hell was I getting myself into with this kid?

"They could use you as bait if they wanted to get us somewhere and as leverage so that we won't attack."

"We?" Sonic put his eyes back on me, a soft tint in his light green orbs.

"Scourge would never let me go against hunters without him. We may not get along but I'm still his little brother and he cares…he just shows it differently." Although we had been whispering, I noticed my old friends staring at us intensely. I looked over to them and squeezed Sonic's hand a bit more. The gesture didn't really help, especially since Alex walked into the room with a note in his hand. His eyes were on our moderator at first before they floated across the room. I quickly looked away from him and let go of Sonic's hand. I didn't do it out because I still held small feelings for Alex or anything but because I now knew what both of them were capable of. While Sonic was super strong and fast, Alex was a bit deadly. There was no doubt that he would try to jump Sonic again if he found out that we were somewhat together so soon after our breakup. I didn't want that to happen. That would just be unnecessary drama that Sonic really didn't need. He had enough on his plate at the moment.

"Amy," I heard Alex say. I reluctantly looked up at him to see him staring at me with a stony expression. "The principal wanted me to come get you for an emergency student council meeting." I nodded.

"Okay," I squeaked. I looked to Sonic who looked unbothered by my ex's presence. Then again, he shouldn't have any hard feelings. Sonic didn't really care about pointless high school drama. Not when there was so much more to his world. "I'll see you later," I told him.

"Come over later," he whispered to me as I got up. I nodded, shooting him a soft smile before following Alex out of the library. My ex-boyfriend didn't seem interested in talking at first so we silently walked down the hallway for a couple minutes. A part of me was happy that he wasn't speaking to me. That made things easier on me. Then I could just focus solely on my feelings for Sonic and try to help him with his situation. Yet, another part of me didn't like our cold silence. Alex and I had known each other our whole lives. How could all of our friendship go down the drain over something so simple? Sure, we might have broken up anyway because of my budding feelings for Sonic but that didn't mean I wanted to hurt Alex. I was hoping that we could still have been friends or something. He'd been in my life for so long…it would be weird to go on without him completely.

"Um, we passed the principal's office," I pointed out. Alex glanced at me.

"I know. The principal never called for you." I crinkled my eyebrows together at him.

"Then why did you come get me? You have a note-"

"You know your study hall monitor doesn't actually pay close attention to notes and such. It was easy to trick her with this one." He threw the said note in the trash as we continued walking. "I needed to talk to you."

"About…?"

"Do you like him," he asked quietly, turning his dark eyes to me. Well, so much for him not trying to make things complicated.

"Alex," I started. "I'm sorry to be rude but that's none of your concern. Not anymore."

"Amy, just because we're broken up doesn't mean that I don't care about you. Besides, that guy has baggage. What if he hurts you?" I shuddered at the thought since I did know that he did have the power to do some severe damage to me. But, I had to remember his oath to me. He meant no harm to humankind. He'd told me that so many times. I just had to keep it in mind.

"He won't. He's not the kind of guy that everyone is making him out to be. He's kind and thoughtful and he cares about me." Alex scoffed.

"Oh please. You haven't even known him for that long. For all you know, he could be using you or waiting for the right time to kill you."

"Alex, for the last time, he's not going to hurt me." He shook his head.

"You never even answered my initial question."

"Yes, Alex, I do. I like him a lot." A muscle in Alex's jaw jumped as he looked towards the lockers. I noticed his fists begin to ball up at his sides. "What do you have against him that you don't want me with him?"

"Because I know what he is." My stomach suddenly went up into a sharp flare as fear flew threw me.

"What…what are you talking about?" Alex stopped walking and turned towards me. He took a step towards me, his voice dropping down to a whisper although we were alone in the hallway.

"He is not normal, Amy. He's not human. Hell, I don't even know if he's dead or alive."

"Alex, you don't know what you're talking about." His dark eyes flashed before he suddenly pushed me up against the wall. I gasped as he pinned me there, his dark orbs staring intensely into mine.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. My family…they've always been eccentric and you know that but there's more to their craziness then just inventions. My father grew up studying abnormal creatures. He hunted them, tortured them for tests, and then killed them. I was raised the same way. Amy, I know this is going to sound strange but vampires, werewolves, and all of that other stuff exist. They just hide among us. You wouldn't believe how many there are in the world. There are tons of them!"

"Alex, let go of me. You're talking crazy."

"I am not talking crazy. Amy, you know me. I wouldn't be so passionate about something if I didn't know it was true."

"Okay so if you're so sure of this then what is he?"

"Well, recently my father came across some vampires who were happy to spare some useful information in exchange for their lives. So, they filled him in on what that freak and his brother are. I never thought something them could exist. It's crazy. But, now we all know that they're dangerous and that they will kill us if given the chance to." I shook my head.

"What are they then? Enlighten me."

"Vampire werewolf hybrids," he said slowly. Oh shit… "Look, Ames, you have to stay away from them. I don't want you to get hurt. And you can't share this information with anyone. They can't know that you know what they are. That'll only end badly. Just keep it to yourself until we kill them."

"Kill them," I squeaked, my head spinning in circles. How could he talk about Sonic like that? As if…as if he was some monster.

"Yes. We have to kill them. The rest of the world will be in danger if we let them run free. You'll be in danger. I can't let that happen." I let out an unsteady breath. If I didn't already know what Sonic was then maybe I would've thought that Alex was telling me all this as a scheme to get me away from Sonic. But, because I knew all about Sonic, his knowledge worried me. If Alex was part of a hunter family who lived here then Sonic and his brother could be in serious trouble. It was obvious that they didn't know of the other girl who was also like them but it wouldn't be very hard for them to figure it out. If Sonic was right about his brother forcing her back into a relationship with him then there was no doubt that she wouldn't defend him. Hell, I didn't doubt that she would even fight for Sonic. They were the only people she had left in the world – why wouldn't she defend them? "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

"Okay," I breathed. "I promise."

X

I knocked loudly on the door of Sonic's house, anxious to talk to him. After my encounter with Alex, I had gone back to study hall only to see that Sonic was gone. Hell, he was gone for the whole rest of the day. I immediately began to worry about him. Now that I knew that Alex and his father were on his trail, that meant trouble was on its way. Sure, Sonic and Scourge could probably kill Alex and whatever people he has in alliance with him easily but that didn't sit well with me either. But I guess that's why Sonic had given me so many chances to walk away from him. His life was a never ending war with tough choices to make and regrets to live with. Even though he never chose this life, that didn't mean that he wouldn't play his part in it.

The girl who looked like me opened the door, her long wet hair dripping down her back. She was wearing a simple pair of sweatpants and a tank top that hugged her slim torso. I guess I should've been surprised by how unnaturally beautiful she was but I had come to figure that. I mean, how wasn't she beautiful with her wide eyes, sweet face, hour glass figure, and long curls of pink hair. She may look like me but she definitely pulled off the look better than I ever could. "Hi," she said, a cheery smile coming upon her face.

"Hi. Is Sonic here?" She nodded, moving aside.

"Yup. Come in, please." I smiled weakly at her before walking into the house. As I passed her, I couldn't help but to smell the sweet vanilla scent of what was probably her body wash. "He's in his room. I'll take you."

"Thank you," I said as I turned to her. She was staring at me, her jade irises scrutinizing over my body and face. "Um, we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Amy," I said, holding out my hand to her.

"Rosalinda," she said, putting her hand in mine. "But you can call me Rosy. It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you." Her eyes met mine and she smiled widely.

"I can tell we're going to be great friends." I nodded, smiling at her. She kept hold of my hand as she began to lead me down the hall. I tried to keep up with her fast pace but I couldn't help but to stumble after her. My sneaker wedges were totally not helping my case with walking. "So, I'm guessing Sonic told you everything," she said as she slowed down so that she could look back at me.

"Uh, yea. He did."

"And you still want to hang out with him? Wow, you're a keeper." I let out a nervous laugh as I shrugged my shoulder. "Don't be shy. I was in your position once too. It's hard at first, trust me but it gets easier."

"How?" She slowed down even more as her eyes glazed over in thoughts.

"Well, at first, all you see is the monster that they are. You try to convince yourself that you're not crazy for wanting them or for understanding them. But then, you start seeing past the monster to the man that really lies behind it." A soft smile slowly painted itself on her lips. "After that, you kind of just fall in love with who he really is and somehow you just accept the monster and love him all the same. That's the thing with them – or us as I should say. You have to accept what we are to fully love us. Once you do that, then everything comes more naturally." She looked to me. "I can see that you do care deeply for Sonic."

"I do," I murmured, blushing softly.

"Just do me a favor and don't break his heart. He's a really good guy." I nodded.

"Yes. He is. I'm sure Scourge isn't as bad as he comes off to be." Rosy shrugged.

"I don't know. Scourge has always been…complicated. I'm not sure if you've witnessed how he is with Sonic but he treats me the same. Sometimes he truly cares and other times, he's an evil jackass."

"But you know what they went through. Sonic told me it wasn't easy for him…especially when he lost you." Rosy lowered her eyes. "Why did you leave them," I asked, stopping our motion so that I could talk to her longer. Honestly, now that I was getting more into Rosy's head, I wanted to know more about her. She seemed like such a nice girl with a clear outlook. How could she possibly have been – or still is - as scheming and deceitful as Sonic had described her as.

"They killed my family, Amy. For defense, I know, but that didn't make me feel any better. Dealing with my whole transformation at the same time also didn't help anything. I was angry and I felt alone. I had no one to turn to except the two people I wanted to get away from. So, I just took it out on them. They took my sass of course and they still do take my sass but I guess I just needed time to myself. I was already young and didn't know who I was so I spent the next few hundred years doing some soul searching."

"And what did you find?"

"I found a girl who has more than a lifetime ahead of her in an ever-changing world and a heart that yearned for an evil son of a bitch." She laughed lightly. "I guess I can say that still don't know who I really am." I touched her shoulder, causing her to look to me.

"It's okay to love him, you know." She smiled.

"I should be saying that to you." I blushed softly. "Come on, let's get you to your man." She grabbed my hand and once again began to tow me down the hall. We stopped before a corner, Rosy freezing in her tracks. Before I could ask what was wrong, she put a finger to her lips as she turned to me. I nodded and slowly crept around her to see what she was looking at. Down at the end of the hallway were Scourge and Sonic, appearing to be arguing in hushed tones. Sonic seemed to be scolding his brother who kept rolling his eyes at him. I wondered what they were arguing about until I caught Sonic asking how Rosy would feel. Then it hit me. The sorority girls. The ones that Scourge had been preying on. I looked to Rosy to see her expression but she kept it blank, staring at the brothers curiously.

"How would I feel about what," she said as she tugged me around the corner. The two brothers turned their eyes towards us and shock flew threw them at the sight of me.

"Amy," Sonic said. "You came." I nodded.

"I need to talk to you," I said softly. Sonic nodded as he came towards us. Rosy let go of my hand as she leaned against the wall.

"I like her, Sonic. She's cute," Rosy said, smiling softly at Sonic.

"Thanks for your approval," he said swiftly before grabbing my hand and nearly yanking me away from her. "Talk to your boyfriend," he said lowly before towing me down the hall.

"What were you guys arguing about," I asked as Sonic lightly pulled me into a room not too far from the hallway we were just standing in. As he let go of my hand to shut the door, I looked around briefly. The room was painted a deep cobalt color, hundreds of pictures taped all over the walls, a big bed laid across from a big window and a desk sat in a nearby corner. There was also a bookshelf with tons of books on it as well as some books roaming around the floor.

"Nothing important," he said from behind me. I turned around to look at him when I noticed he was shirtless. Immediately, I turned a deep shade of red. Sure, I had always suspected Sonic's toned body but I never thought it would be so…exquisite. His chest was broad and looked very…strong. His lower torso was composed of a tight six pack and v neck that was expressed by his sweats that hung low on his hips. His arms were pretty tight as well, his muscles bulging out to their full potential. Damn, he was hot. I could only imagine how tight his back muscles were… "Ames," Sonic called me back out of my thoughts. I blushed deeper when I realized I had been checking him out.

"Sorry, I um…sorry," I muttered, looking down to the floor. Sonic chuckled lightly.

"Can I get you anything?" I shook my head. "You can sit down if you want."

"Right…right," I said, walking over to his desk and taking a seat. Sonic walked over to me and leaned against the edge of his desk. "Where did you go earlier?" Sonic's eyes flew from the floor to me as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I had some things to take care of," he said. "How was the student council meeting?"

"Well, that's the things I wanted to talk to you about. Alex got me alone to tell me that he knew what you were. His father is a hunter, Sonic, and so is he." Sonic stared at me blankly, his eyes not giving off and inch of shock. "Did you know this already," I asked sheepishly.

"Scourge found out earlier. Alex's father is part of a well-known hunter family line and he works with Scourge. Apparently, he tried to corner Scourge but my brother handled it. He erased all memory of the confrontation and his knowledge of us. I had to leave earlier to take care of Alex's memory briefly. Then I came home to discuss with my brother about what we're going to do. If vampires are telling our secret in turn for their lives then that means that they may not be our only threat."

"So, this could get bad?"

"Possibly. But if Alex's family didn't tell anyone else then we should be fine for a while." I nodded, letting my fear ease up. Instead, I let my blush return when I came to the utter realization that I was alone in a room with a hot shirtless boy who I had a crush on. I can't forget that there was a bed in here as well…

"You have a nice room," I said, trying to break the silence between us. Sonic had been staring at me, his eyes watching me intently. I, on the other hand, was trying to look anywhere but him. His bare torso was very tempting and was making me very nervous. I mean, I was sure that he was experienced due to all of his years of life. Me, well I was still a virgin. I suddenly felt very awkward as I came to that fact. Sonic had been around for a long time. I began to wonder exactly how many girls he had been with in the past…

"Thanks," he said. "Sorry that it's messy. I kind of forgot to clean it up for you."

"I don't mind. I see you have a lot of books. Do you like to read?"

"Yea. It helps pass the time."

"What kind of books do you like to read?"

"Mostly historic fiction. I like to see people's interpretations on things that have happened in the past. It's interesting. What kind of books do you like reading?"

"Um, I mostly read young adult romances or paranormal romances and stuff like that," I said, blushing softly. Sonic smiled softly.

"So I'm guessing you've read Twilight and all of that other stuff." I nodded. "Are those books even any good?"

"I thought they were. A lot of books are better than those though, honestly. I mean, they could have been better. I read the other book that the author had and I hated it. I didn't even read the whole thing."

"Oh. The one about the aliens? I read that book."

"Did you like it?" He shook his head, making a sour face. "Stupid right?"

"Totally." I giggled softly, causing him to smile at me again. "So, I wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere with me this weekend."

"Where are we going?" He shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet but it's going to be nice. I know that first dates tend to be kind of cheesy." I giggled.

"Sometimes they can be but I happen to like cheesy."

"Oh really," he purred, lightly grabbing my hands to pull me up. I was surprised when he pulled me against him, his arms wrapping around my waist tightly. I blushed deeply as his beautiful green eyes stared down into mine. "I guess I'll be as cheesy as I can get." I smiled.

"I would like that."

"So, can I ask you something?" I nodded.

"Do you think we can work on having a normal relationship? Just me and you…?" I nodded.

"I'd like that." He smiled before letting it slowly drop.

"Amy, do you think…do you think that you could love me someday…despite of what I am?" My mind drifted back to what Rosy had said about seeing through the monster to fall in love but to accept him in full to love him truly. I had already seen past what Sonic was to the good man that he was on the inside. Now, all I had to do was accept his other side. That already seemed to be in the process since he had shown me both of his forms and I still felt the same way about him. Maybe I could love this boy for all that he was. And maybe he could love me too.

"Yes. Yes, I think I could," I said, giving him a soft smile. "Now, can I ask you a question?" He nodded. "Well, I know this is going to sound stupid but do you know exactly how many girls you've been with before me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously," he asked. I blushed deeply, putting my hands over my eyes.

"I know, I know, I sound so stupid. But it's just: I've only had one boyfriend my entire life and you've lived for God knows how long and you're more experienced and I'm-" Sonic cut me off by pulling my hands off of my face and giving me a stern look. He shook his head at me.

"Look, you have nothing to be insecure about, alright? I haven't been involved with anyone in a long, long time. That's not because I didn't have an opportunity to but because I chose not to. I'm not my brother. I don't go after girls to keep my sex life alive. I go after girls who I feel I can fall in love with." He caressed my cheek. "And you…you're the girl I think I'll be in love with for a long while." I blushed.

"So, I guess you are a really good guy aren't you?" He smiled.

"Yea…yea I guess I am." His hands cupped my face gently as he leaned his forehead against mine. I kept my eyes locked on his, patiently waiting for him to make his move on me. He must have noticed what I wanted since he then began to lean down towards me and press his soft lips against mine. Almost instantly, I melted into him. His mouth was warm against mine as our lips moved together in a sweet harmony. The warmth from his lips spread quickly all over my body, making me want more. I pushed my body against his as I looped my arms around his neck. His hands left my face to slide down my back slowly and then let themselves cross as his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. He deepened the kiss, lightly flicking his tongue at my lips until he gained access into my mouth. Softly, I moaned into him. The moan must have triggered something in him since his hold immediately tightened around me. Our tongues began to battle as my hands tangled themselves in his silky hair. I lightly tugged at his strands which caused a deep growl to rumble from his throat. Our kisses then began to become more hungry and sloppy. I didn't care though. In fact, I was enjoying the adrenaline rush that he was giving me with his urgent kisses. I squealed into his mouth when he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist so that I wouldn't fall. Our lips stayed connected as he began to walk over to what I believe was his bed. Well, I only figured that out because he lightly set me down on it with him on top of me. Usually, with Alex, I would feel frightened when our kisses got too heated but here, with Sonic, I felt safe. His hands didn't roam like Alex's did nor did I feel any time of pressure. He was just making out with me and he had no intentions for it to go any further than that.

After a couple hours of making out with Sonic and exploring his bare torso with my hands, I finally pulled away and told them that I had to be getting home. He insisted on driving me home so I let him throw on a tee shirt and shoes. Once he was done, he led me down to the living room where Rosy and Scourge were sitting on opposite sides of the couch watching television. "Bye Rosy," I told her when she looked to me. She smiled brightly, waving to me. I also waved to Scourge who shot me a quick nod before turning his eyes away. I wondered what had happened between them. But I knew that then wasn't the time to ask. For the moment, I just wanted to bask in the reality that I was slowly falling in love with a boy who went beyond my expectations.

Wait, I was falling in love? I looked to Sonic who was driving his car, a focused look on his face. A smile unconsciously made its way upon my face. Yes, I was falling in love with him. All I wanted to do was stare at him, kiss him, and hear his smooth voice. I didn't want to leave when we arrived at my house but he gave me a soft kiss and promised he'd pick me up for school the next day. We exchanged a few more kisses after that before I finally went on into the house. But before I did, I couldn't help but to look back and smile at Sonic one last time. He smiled back and waved to me, his green eyes glowing with content. That smile stayed in my mind for the rest of the night and I even fell asleep with one on my own face. Yup, I was falling in love with a creature of the night and I was perfectly fine with that.

**First, let me say that I am sincerely sorry for not updating in so long. I had major writer's block but my mind is clear now and I know what I'm going to focus on for the next couple of chapters so hopefully I will get another update up soon. I hope this long chapter earned some forgiveness.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Chapter 11**

I knocked softly on the front door of his house, making sure not to drop the bowl of homemade cookies I was carrying. Sonic had me to make some since he hasn't been feeling well so I thought that I would bring some over now since it was the weekend and I had the whole day to take care of him. I had even somewhat dressed to play the part of the nurse. I had thrown on a pair of white skinny jeans, a fitted white tee shirt with a red design on it, white flats and even a red jacket. Hopefully Sonic would find my outfit somewhat amusing. Maybe that will help him feel a little bit better.

"Hey Amy," Rosy said when she opened the door for me. She yawned softly as she moved aside to let me in. "Sonic's upstairs if- ooo, you have cookies." I giggled, opening the lid as I turned back to her.

"Take some. I doubt Sonic will eat them all." Rosy shot me a smile as she took a couple of my sugar cookies.

"No, he will eat them all." She took a small bite out of the cookie and moaned in satisfaction. "This is good. You make these yourself?" I nodded. "Damn, I should have tried to hit on you before he had a chance." I giggled, shaking my head at her. She once again began to lead me to Sonic's room. Although I had been here multiple times over the past month or so, I still didn't know the way to Sonic's room. This house was just so big that it was pretty easy for me to get lost. "So, how is your relationship with Sonic going anyway?"

I blushed deeply at the sound of her question. Although Sonic never directly addressed me as his girlfriend, I knew that we were practically going into a steady relationship. Over the past month or so, Sonic had been taking me out on plenty of dates and just hanging out with me in general. He seemed to be pretty content with me and this small town which made me happy. I wanted him to be comfortable around me just as he wanted me to be comfortable around him. I was more than just comfortable though. I guess I could say that I was beginning to feel more confident around him. I mean, I've taken showers here and I've slept over in his big shirts and such. We've slept in the same bed more than just a couple of times and our making out has gotten much farther than just kissing. Not much but enough. I let him touch most of my body now although he's still always hesitant to even think about touching me. But lately, I've been longing for his touch and his kisses. I talked to my aunt about my feelings and she explained that my hormones were just starting to get ahead of themselves. My head may not be ready for sex but my body sure was. Especially since I was a virgin. But, Sonic was more than okay with waiting. In fact, I think he was relieved when I told him that I was still a virgin and wanted to wait a while longer. I guess he liked that I was still pure and that he could still give me a special night when I gave myself up to him.

"Great," I said, replying to Rosy's question. She's become a good friend to me. We've been out shopping, to the movies and she's even been to my house. I felt very safe with her. Almost as safe as I do when I'm with Sonic. The only thing that really worried me about Rosy was how guarded she was. She never spoke of whatever she wanted to call her affiliation with Scourge nor did she speak of her mortal life. Maybe because both topics were painful for her. Although I could see that she did care for my boyfriend's brother, there was something more that was bothering her that made her so hesitant to really talk about what was going on between them. I wanted to ask her about it but I didn't want to push. It was obvious that she was very touchy about those subjects.

"He's probably still asleep. You are here pretty early," she said when we reached his door. I then noticed that she was only wearing a huge basketball jersey and her hair was in a terribly messy bun.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I wake you? I'm so sorry!" Rosy waved her hand at me.

"Don't sweat it, girl. Just come find me when you get bored of him." I giggled as she winked at me and walked away. I then slowly let myself into Sonic's room. My boyfriend was sprawled out on his bed, his bare back exposed to the cold air while his waist down was covered by his blankets. His head was resting on a pillow, his mouth gaping open. I giggled softly at his expression as I set down my cookies on his desk. I also took off my coat and put it over the chair at the desk. Then, I slowly walked over to the bed. I was trying to be quiet so that I wouldn't wake him. He just looked so cute and peaceful. How could I wake him? Quietly, I kicked off my flats and climbed into the bed with him. I lay my head down on the pillow and watched him sleep for a minute. I would have watched him longer but he let out a low groan as his eyes fluttered open. The sun lightly hit his light green orbs, causing them to sparkle.

"Amy," he murmured softly as a small smile came upon his face. "Hi."

"Good morning sleepy head," I said, returning his smile with one of my own. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here." I blushed softly, causing him to chuckle softly. He reached out to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me close against him. I immediately cuddled up into his chest, taking in his warmth. A moan of content left his lips as his arm tightened around me. "You smell so good," he murmured into my hair. I blushed deeper as I felt him deeply inhale the scent of my hair. Yea, apparently his supernatural side is very attracted to my scent which I found weird at first but I learned to get over it.

"Thanks. I brought you some homemade sugar cookies. I thought you would like that."

"Mmm," he murmured into my hair. "Cookies sound nice." I smiled into his chest.

"I thought they would." I made a move to get up but his arms tightened around me. He let out a small hiss as he pulled me back down. I looked up at him in alarm to see that his eyes were glowing a bright yellow. "What's wrong," I asked, putting my hand on his face. He shook his head.

"Don't go anywhere," he murmured, pulling me back against him. "Not yet. Please." I sighed, nodding as I cuddled back into him. We laid there in silence for a couple moments before he spoke again. "I'm sorry if I frightened you," he murmured.

"You didn't frighten me," I told him as I played aimlessly with the medallion on his neck. "It's okay, Sonic. I understand." Despite my reassurance to him, Sonic still sighed deeply. As he's grown comfortable with me, some of his supernatural side has started to show more frequently. Whether it was with my scent or in his stance or even in his eye color. It would just come out so casually or suddenly. It scared me at first but I learned to get used to it.

"Do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you get me a bottle of blood out of the mini fridge in the corner for me?"

"Sure," I said. Again, casual things like this was when I was reminded of his otherworldly side. I guess I didn't mind it since he only really drank blood in the morning and before he went to sleep. Other than that, he would eat regular people food. He slowly let me go so that I could walk over to the mini fridge in his room that was mostly filled with bottles of blood and water. I grabbed a blood filled water bottle and walked back up to the bed where Sonic was starting to sit up. "You gonna tell me why you don't feel good," I asked as I handed him the bottle of blood. He shrugged as I climbed over him so that I could lounge back on his pillows.

"Scourge said that I drank some bad blood is all. I should be better soon. Besides, I'm not necessarily sick. I just feel a bit weak," he explained before taking a long drink of blood. I watched as his loud gulps took over the silence in the room. At first, I had been repulsed at the sight of him drinking blood so casually and quickly but now I was a bit fascinated by it. I had noticed that when he drank blood, more color came to his face as did his muscles slightly throb.

"Well, I hope you feel better," I told him once he had downed the whole bottle of blood. Some of it covered his lips but he easily licked it off with his tongue.

"Thanks babe," he told me as he shot me a soft smile. I returned the smile as I leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest as his arms wound around me to pull my body against his. I leaned my head in his chest, relaxing in our warm embrace. "So what do you want to do today," Sonic asked between a sniff of my hair. I shrugged.

"What do you feel like doing? I mean, I know you're not feeling very well."

"I don't wanna go out. Strong scents are too tempting right now." I pulled away slightly so that I could look up at him. Again, his eyes had changed colors. One was a glowing yellow while the other was a bright red. I pushed down my small fear at the sight of his eyes and put my hand up on his cheek. He sighed softly, leaning into my touch. I noticed his nostrils flare slightly as he lightly smelled my skin.

"Is my scent too tempting too," I asked weakly as he began to peck kisses down my wrist.

"Very," he murmured. "But I don't want you to leave. I just…I need you here with me…right now." His voice got lower as he spoke, his lips trying not to expose his teeth as much.

"When you said that you were weak…does that mean that your senses are stronger?"

"Yes," he said, turning his colorful eyes to me. Instead of the soft gaze I was expecting, his eyes showed a strong hunger that made a shiver go down my spine. "Or at least something like that. Because my body is weak, it is easier for my urges to become more dominant. Right now, I'm not thinking very clearly…or humanely."

"Sonic, I'll just go downstairs for a little while if you-"

"No," he growled, pulling me even closer against him. He noticed my frightened expression as his sharp teeth exposed themselves to me. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he gently stroked my cheek. "I'm sorry," he said as he looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm frightening you. Maybe you should…go." I suddenly felt bad as I watched his expression change into one of sadness. I had to keep reminding myself that he never wanted this for himself and that he was deeply ashamed of what he was. His brother may not be but he was. It didn't exactly help that he knew I was still somewhat afraid of him. Sure, I did get used to some of his bizarre actions but not all of them. I didn't like when he would impulsively grab me or pull me or even growl. I was never a girl who found dominance attractive in a man. Instead, I liked to be handled gently and with care. Maybe I was just fragile or maybe I was just afraid of being broken but such force. Though, my fear of a dominant partner made me worry about my relationship with Sonic. Whether I liked it or not, he was a dominant creature and if our relationship ever got more serious than it already was then he would take me when he wanted me – sexually or just in general. I was his to own and not the other way around.

Quietly, I wiggled out of Sonic's grasp and slid out of the bed. He didn't look at me as I did so. Instead, he lay back down on his bed and buried his face in a pillow. I watched for a moment as his back muscles tightened before slowly loosening up as the rhythm of his breathing slowed. I smiled softly to myself as I walked over to his desk where I had sat the cookies at. Although I did contemplate leaving the room to give him some space, I didn't leave. How could I? It wasn't as if he could control his actions. As he said before, his urges sometimes do what they want whether he likes it or not. I couldn't fault him for that. Besides, if I actually did leave he might feel even worse than I knew he already did. I didn't like the fact that he knew that I was still afraid of his true nature and I know he's been trying to be more human around me but he can't help himself. He's not human. He never was. I would never ask him to try to be either. I just wanted him to be himself.

I sat his desk quietly for an hour, watching Sonic sleep peacefully. While most girls get bored of watching their boyfriend sleep, I was absolutely mesmerized. Sonic just laid so still and spoke softly while he slept. Most of the time he was murmuring my name while others he was just mumbling incomprehensible words – or just another language period. It was cute though. His voice was so low and soft. I couldn't help but to gush over him.

A soft knock at his door threw me back into reality and also woke Sonic up. His eyes opened immediately, exposing his alarmed light green eyes. He turned his head towards the door but his eyes stopped on me. "You stayed," he murmured. I smiled at him.

"Of course I did." His lips began to tug into a smile as the door opened slowly. Sonic's older brother walked in, his ice blue eyes glancing at me as he did so.

"Amy," he said in greeting as he made his way up to Sonic's bed. I murmured a hello to him, watching cautiously as he perched down on the edge of Sonic's bed. Sonic raised an eyebrow at his brother but listened as his brother spoke to him in a hushed tone. I didn't want to intrude on their conversation so I turned away to see Rosy lurking in the doorway. She was staring at the two boys with wide, curious eyes. She was also still in her pajamas with her hair somehow falling perfectly down her back. "I'll be back by nightfall," Scourge said, his voice audible to me now.

"Where are you going," Rosy spoke up softly, causing Scourge and Sonic to turn their eyes to her. While Sonic's face was soft, Scourge's expression hardened. I saw Rosy shrink under his gaze.

"None of your concern. Just make sure no one we don't know gets in the house. Understand?" Rosy nodded, looking down. I could see the hurt in her eyes. It was obvious that she was trying to push down her feelings for Scourge although they were still there. Scourge, on the other hand, seemed to be repressing his feelings by doing things that would only push her away. I wondered why he would do that if he was the one who wanted to be back with her. My mind drifted to my earlier thoughts. They were dominant creatures. Maybe Scourge just wanted her in his possession so that no one else would have her. She was only his and no one else's. Without another word, Rosy turned on her bare heel and walked down the hall. Scourge sighed softly, murmuring something else to his brother before getting up and going after her. He did shut the door behind him so Sonic and I were left alone once again. I looked to my boyfriend as he let out a yawn. He was stretching, all of his muscles out in their shining glory. I blushed deeply as my eyes shamelessly scoured his tight torso and arms.

"Like what you see," Sonic teased. I blushed harder and looked away. Sonic chuckled at me as I heard him get out of his bed. "I'm gonna take a shower really fast, okay?" I nodded, glancing up at him. "You're welcome to join if you want." I shot a glare at him causing him to laugh as he slipped into his personal bathroom. As I waited patiently for him to finish showering, I wandered around his room aimlessly. Mostly, I looked at the books he had. I remembered his fascination with historical fiction as I found a lot of books under that genre. To my surprise though, they were some new young adult paranormal romances taking up room on his bookshelf. I noticed a couple series whose names I had dropped to him a couple times. Did he actually read the books I've mentioned? I blushed a bit at the thought. Maybe he wanted to see exactly what kind of things I was into. Not that I minded or anything.

I jumped when I felt warm hands grip my waist. As he pulled me back into his bare chest, I couldn't help but to let my heart flutter. I could feel that he had put jeans on but had resorted to not put anything else on. "I didn't know you were into paranormal romance novels," I teased him as he rested his chin on top of my head.

"I wasn't…until I actually read my girlfriend's favorite series." I blushed softly. "Is it stalkerish that I actually went to your house and looked at the some of the books you've read?"

"Just a little bit," I said although I had blushed even deeper.

"I'm sorry. I just…I wanted to know why you were so fascinated with these types of books. They're really good though. I have to say that I was surprised."

"What were you expecting? Some cliché story with annoying characters and a cheesy romance?"

"Honestly, yes." I giggled as I turned to face him. He was smiling down at me, his mysterious eyes soft. I looped my arms around his neck as his arms wound around my waist to pull me closer against him.

"How are you feeling," I asked.

"Better." His smile started to falter. "Look, I'm sorry for scaring you earlier. I didn't mean to. I just-" I put a finger to his lips causing him to look at me in surprise. I shook my head.

"No apologizing. I understand. Okay?" I moved my finger from his lips to let my hand creep around his cheek and into his hair. Sonic looked hesitant to agree but nodded slowly. He kissed my forehead before looking to the bowl of cookies that I had bought for him. "No," I told him as a smile came across his face. "Not until after you eat breakfast." He chuckled.

"I already did eat breakfast," he said as he let me go. I blushed lightly as I realized that he meant that the blood he had drank earlier was his breakfast. He quickly opened the lid off the bowl and began digging into my cookies. "Damn," he murmured in content. "These are really good." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Where'd you buy these from?" I giggled as I walked over to him. I took a cookie myself and bit into it.

"I made them myself."

"Mmm, I need to have you cook for me more often."

"Maybe if you're good, I'll cook a nice big meal for you sometime." Sonic smiled wider.

"I like the sound of that." I giggled as he kissed my cheek. Once he had devoured half of the bowl of cookies, I snatched it away from him and told him he could have the rest for desert. He raised an eyebrow at me and flung me against him, causing me to squeal. "Technically," he whispered huskily in my ear, "you are my desert." He then lightly licked my ear, causing a strong wave of butterflies to fly through me. I hadn't noticed that I had physically stiffened in his grasp which caused him to laugh. I pushed him away as I blushed furiously. "Come on," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me out the room. We walked down to the living room where there was a huge DVD stack.

"Movie day," I asked him. He nodded.

"Pick any movies you want. I'm gonna go make some popcorn." I raised an eyebrow at him. Before I could say anything, he raised one back at me. "I'm half werewolf, babe, I'm always hungry," he teased. I rolled my eyes at him but giggled. He laughed lightly as well before walking into the kitchen. It hadn't even been a minute of me inspecting their DVDs before I heard Scourge and Rosy arguing as their footsteps came down the steps. Although I didn't want to be nosy, I couldn't help it. So, I sneaked to the doorway of the living room and looked to the couple who were now standing near the front door.

"It's not fair," Rosy whined as she kept grabbing at Scourge's arm. He merely kept yanking out of her grasp, not looking over at him.

"How is it not fair," he asked sharply.

"The way that you use me! I'm not your own personal toy, you know!" I was surprised to see some tears fall from Rosy's eyes as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Whatever," Scourge muttered.

"I don't understand you," Rosy said as she shook her head. "How can you make love to me one night and then be so mean to me the next day? How is that so easy for you?"

"If you don't remember, you left me all those years ago. I have every right to treat you however I want."

"I left you because you turned me into a monster."

"A monster? Is that what you think you are? Is that what you think of us? Monsters?" Both Rosy and I flinched at the sudden rage Scourge held in his voice. "Rosalinda, if you don't remember, you were the one who wanted this. You wanted me to turn you. Remember when you begged me to do this to you? So, don't try to blame me for trying to fulfill your wishes."

"I never wanted this, Scourge," she said softly. "I just wanted you. That's all I ever wanted." He rolled his eyes. "I thought you loved me. I thought that if you turned me then we could be together forever. I guess not, huh." Rosy made a move to turn but Scourge grabbed her arm and yanked her back with such a force that she slammed into his chest.

"You're not leaving me," he told her in a deep, firm voice. "Not again."

"And if I do," she challenged. Scourge smirked darkly.

"Don't underestimate me," he said simply before pushing her away. He then walked out the door without another word. Rosy seemed at a loss for words as the door slammed shut behind him. I watched as more tears fell from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself and slowly began to walk back up the steps. I made a move to go after her but I felt his strong hand softly grab my shoulder.

"Let her go," he whispered. "It's better if you don't get involved. Trust me." I nodded, leaning back against him. He kissed my head as his arms wrapped tightly around me. We stayed like that for a moment or so before we finally went back to our previous actions. I picked out some movies while he finished getting the snacks together. We then made our way back into his room. I curled up on his bed while he set up the TV and such. I didn't think as I laid there. I didn't want to. For once, I just wanted to spend a normal day with my boyfriend. My very attractive, supernatural boyfriend.

"You alright," Sonic asked as he kissed my cheek. He had lay down behind me, his arms caging up around me. With a sigh, I turned over to face him. "You're worried about Rosy, aren't you?"

"I'm worried about all of you, honestly."

"Why is that?"

"Because you guys are just so…lost. All of you." I shook my head. "Whether you guys realize it or not but you're just kids who were forced to grow up fast. You and Scourge especially. I know that you were born like this and you're used to being like this but I also know that inside you're still a teenager. So is Scourge and so is Rosy. You guys don't know what you're doing and I feel so bad that I can't help. There's so much weight on all of you and I just…I wished there was something I could do." Sonic sighed, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Ames, you are doing something to help…at least with me."

"How?" He leaned closer and nuzzled my nose with his.

"Because you accept me and I can see that you're learning to love me despite all of my major faults. I've always wanted a girl who would love me for what I am and for who I am. Honestly, I've only had four girlfriends in my entire existence including you."

"I'm guessing the other three ended badly," I said meekly.

"I wasn't as open with them as I am with you at first. So, all they saw was the normal Sonic. They didn't know what I was or what I did to survive. But, I took a chance with each of them after a while thinking I could trust them…thinking they would still love me…" He shook his head. "They all left me after they knew the truth. I used compulsion to make sure that they didn't tell anyone but I let them leave. I didn't want to be loved partially." I put my hands on his chest as I scooted closer to him.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. He shook his head again.

"Don't be. I have you now and… I love you." My eyes widened as my heart fluttered like crazy in my chest. Before I could speak, he opened his mouth again. "It's alright if you don't love me yet. I understand. I'm a difficult creature to love. I know that you'll love me someday and I'm fine with waiting. Just so long as you don't leave me."

"I'd never leave you," I told him. "And just so you know: I am _in _love with you, Sonic. I really am. I don't want you thinking that I'm not."

"Being in love and loving someone are two different things, Ames," he said sadly. I frowned.

"I just need more time," I told him.

"I told you that I understand, Amy. It's alright." He stroked my cheek before pulling me closer against him. I closed my eyes as his scent filled my nose and my face buried itself into his chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his smooth skin. "I feel like I ruined the mood."

"No, it's alright. We can always change it." I raised an eyebrow as I looked up at him. A mischievous smile came across his lips as his hands inched towards my stomach. Before I could tell him off, he began to tickle me. I laughed uncontrollably as his hands worked against my tummy. Sonic chuckled at me as I started to flail around in attempts to get away from him. "Where are you going," he teased as he got on top of me. He was still tickling me only now it was impossible for me to move.

"You're a cheater," I yelled. He stopped tickling me and raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"I wasn't ready." He rolled his eyes but got off me. I watched him cautiously as he got onto his knees. He motioned with his hands that he wanted me to come at him. A wave of fear went through me for a second. If we were going to play around, he shouldn't hurt me right? I shook off the thought quickly. No, he wouldn't do that. He was always careful with me. Always.

I lunged into his open arms in which he caught me and slammed me onto his bed softly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and immediately rolled us over. As soon as I was on top of him, I began to tickle him softly and playfully slap his cheeks. He laughed under my attack, his hands scrambling to find mine. Once they did, he pulled my hands up over his head. I fell down on him, our faces inches apart. "Hey, I wasn't done," I said with a smile.

"I know and trust me, this isn't over. I just…you're so beautiful." I blushed deeply. "Can I have a kiss?" I shook my head, smiling wider.

"You have to get one." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Before I could nod, he had us flipped over again. My cheeks turned a darker shade of red as I noticed our intimate position. His hips were on mine, our legs flushed together, and our torsos pressed tightly against each other. His hands were pinning mine above my head and his eyes were staring intensely into mine. It wasn't long before he had leaned down and caught my lips with his.

Damn, his kisses were the best. No matter what, his lips always managed to make my insides mush together and my knees go weak. They were just so soft, smooth, and achingly warm. I couldn't help but to become addicted to his lips as they moved gently with mine. Slowly, I wiggled my hands free from his grasp and wound my arms around him. My fingers explored from his shoulders to his shoulder blades, to the curve of his back. He moaned in content as my fingers dipped around his waist and a bit into his pants. Although we both knew I was nowhere near ready for sex, I did enjoy teasing him. Sadly, when I teased him, that meant he would tease me as well. His hands slowly began to lift up my shirt just enough so that my stomach was exposed to him. His fingers skimmed around my belly button just as his tongue slipped into my mouth, causing me to moan louder than I expected. He chuckled against my lips, his fingers continuing to doodle lightly on my stomach. In a new act of courage – and confidence – I let my hand wander down his jeans to his ass. I hesitated but grabbed it firmly. I didn't know what to expect from him but I knew I didn't expect the growl that rumbled in his throat. I was startled at first but came to realize that the growl wasn't one of anger but instead of pleasure. Usually, Sonic only growled on three occasions. When he was angry, in pain, or something had pleased him. The growl of pleasure was lighter than the other ones which let me know when I was doing something right with him.

I flinched slightly when I realized that Sonic had begun kissing on my neck. They were light kisses but they were enough to make my heart thump harder in my chest. He reached a spot just a bit far from under my ear that made me unconsciously buck my hips against his. Before I could take into realization what I did, Sonic's teeth bit me softly. Again, I moaned loudly, my arms tightening around him. "Mmm, someone likes that," he whispered against my neck before lightly licking the spot.

"Sonic," I whined. He chuckled but brought his head up so that he could kiss me once more. I sighed into his mouth as I tangled my hands in his hair. I pulled lightly to get the normal response of his pleasure growl and also the light buck of his hips. I smiled against our kisses as I tugged again. His actions were the same only now I felt myself wanting to hear his soft growl again and feel him grind against me. "I wanna take another step," I whispered against his lips.

"What do you mean," he whispered back, pulling away so that he could look at me.

"I want you to touch me," I murmured, blushing a bright red. "You haven't really been touching me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He lifted my shirt higher and higher until he finally took it off, leaving me in only my bra. He kissed my lips once before making a trail of kisses down my neck, between my covered breasts, down my stomach, a roll of the tongue over my belly button, until he reached the button of my jeans. He then leaned back down and positioned his hands on my chest. It took him a while before he actually started working on them – both above and under my bra – but that was normal. The first time when I asked him to do it, I questioned his hesitancy and he explained that he just wanted me to be comfortable. He wanted to make sure that I was ready for him to do what I wanted him to do.

Eventually, my jeans came off as well while our kissing continued. Sonic played slowly with my body, squeezing my thighs and rum softly while his fingers lightly grazed my gem above my underwear. I never let him actually touch me before and he never went that far as to try either. He respected every boundary that I had laid down. He only went over it if I let him. I just felt bad sometimes. He could please me so much with just the gentle rubs of his hands while I was too scared to really do anything to him. The farthest we've ever gotten was where we are now: me in my undergarments and him shirtless. Hell, I've never even touched anything under his waistband until today when I squeezed his ass. I could tell that he understood though. He knew I was a virgin and that it would be a while before I would be comfortable with a lot of things that most girls did these days. I really did adore him for that fact though. He gave me more respect than Alex ever did and for that I'm very grateful.

After an hour or two of making out and such, Sonic and I finally settled down in his bed and watched a couple of movies. It wasn't long before he fell asleep on me again, his head resting just above mine. Although it was only late afternoon, I found myself to be pretty tired as well. So, I scooted closer into his chest and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**I just really wanted to write a fluffy chapter...lol **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCS.**

**Chapter 12**

"Damn," I muttered softly as I felt the chilly breeze flow past my shoulder. Autumn was passing by quickly and leaving what I was predicting to be a very cold winter. I almost moved to get up to shut my window before I realized that Amy was still cuddled up in my chest, sleeping peacefully. I looked down to her beautiful, relaxed face and smiled. This one small girl was starting to mean the world to me. Sounds sappy and stupid, I know, but I just couldn't help it. She was so different than all of the other girls I'd met in my entire existence. She was so kind, gentle, and…open-minded. Honestly, I'm surprised at her change of heart from when I had first revealed myself to her. I had been expecting for her to run away from me and resent me like she did for a couple hours. What I wasn't expecting was for her to actually give me a chance. Even now, I still wait for one of my odd instincts to do something stupid that will drive her away. Yet, with each little habit or necessity that comes with my species, she still understands. A part of me wondered exactly why she was being so…accepting to me. I mean, sure at first I thought that she may have been part of a hunter clan or something but she earned over my trust. Especially when she ratted out her stupid ex when she found out he actually was a part of a hunter family. Now, I trusted – and loved her – completely.

"Sonic," she whispered softly, her eyes cracking open slightly.

"Shh," I murmured against her forehead. "Go back to sleep." She groaned lightly but her eyes closed again and her breathing slowed. Quietly, I moved out from under her and walked over to my window. I shut it before tuning into the soft voices I heard from down the hall. I immediately recognized them as Rosy's and Scourge's but that didn't surprise me. What surprised me was the fact that they weren't arguing for once. With a one last glance at Amy, I sighed and made my way towards the door. I did need to talk to Scourge. Earlier, he had gone out to talk to the certain vampires who we suspected had ratted us out. I'm sure the conversation ended with their heads getting ripped off but I still wanted to make sure that my brother was alright.

I moved quietly against the wooden floor of the house, making my way to the small study that my brother usually locked himself into when he wanted to be alone. Although he would usually want to lock himself in his room, he had to switch due to the fact that he had forced Rosy to move in. I don't think he minded though. There were a lot more things to look at and such in the study rather than in his room. I'm more than certain that he's probably gone through half of the journals in there out of boredom. Scourge usually read when he was alone. He told me that it was a way to put his mind in a different place and distract him from reality for a while. Since I was a reader as well, I completely understand what he meant. Books took you to a different world and sometimes made you forget who you were based on how in depth the book was. Scourge and I enjoyed that feeling of not remembering who we are – or what we are for that matter. Although Scourge acts like he accepts our being, I knew that he still despised it. Nothing could change the fact that he hated who he was.

My brother and Rosy stopped talking the moment I silently moved into the room. The study of the house was a large room filled with bookshelves that held hundreds of books. There was also a computer, a large desk, a printer, and drawers full of files. Scourge was sitting at the desk, papers with scrabbled words written on them surrounding the surface. Rosy was perched on top of the edge of the desk, one of the papers in her hand. I raised an eyebrow at them. "Everything alright," I asked, looking between them. Rosy looked to Scourge, her eyes trying to read his hardened expression.

"Yes, little brother. Everything is fine – or at least they will be."

"Will be," I asked.

"I'm taking it care of it," Scourge said sharply.

"It's the vampires isn't it? Which clan?" Scourge let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"More than enough. Apparently, they're all rogue vampires who are going against the contract our parents set up. They don't care about the consequences. They just want us dead." His eyes flicked to Rosy for a second before they settled back at the papers before him. "All of us."

"Why?"

"That's what the hell I'm trying to figure out. These vampires weren't even part of our mother's late family or even knew them. They're complete strangers to our family line and to us. Hell only knows what good could come to them by us being dead."

"What if The Covenant hired them," Rosy asked softly. The Covenant was the supernatural council that ruled over all the creatures of the night. They were sick, cold people but they made sure that no one caused an unnecessary chaos. It was a good theory that they may have hired the vampires to sell us out but why? All three of us had been quiet – well maybe not Scourge but they know better than to cross him. He was stronger than all of them combined. He showed them that once when they tried to capture us themselves. Scourge nearly killed them all and had them running in fear when he was done with them. I highly doubt they want that ass whooping again.

"Maybe," Scourge said with a sigh. As he closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead, I couldn't help but notice how stressed he looked. I also couldn't help but to see our father in him. While we both did look like our dad, Scourge held all of his features. From his ice blue eyes, his green hair, his sharp facial features, and even his smooth deep voice. They also acted alike as well. Our father had always been a rebellious man who did what he wanted when he pleased. It was clear from the moment Scourge was born that he took his attitude from our father. I didn't mind it though. Sometimes, I liked the fact that he acted like our deceased father. It helped me to try to appreciate my brother a bit more. Without him, I would hardly have any reminder of our parents at all.

Rosy put a hand on Scourge's shoulder and rubbed softly. My brother didn't move under her touch but I could see his muscles loosen slightly. Again, their relationship was confusing the hell out of me. When he had first met her, they would always play around with each other. From sex games to mind games. Whatever made them work harder for the other. Back then, at least I could understand why they liked each other so much. But now I'm just plain old dumbfounded. I mean, my brother acted so cruel to her in order to try to push down his feelings for her. I mean, I could understand why he wanted not to fall hard for her again but he could at least be nice. I also don't understand why Rosy has been sticking by him as if nothing had happened between them. Although she isn't playing games with him anymore, I could see that she still wanted to make her relationship with him work. I could also see that she was hurting by his constant unfaithfulness and lack of emotions towards her.

"Do you mind giving us a minute, Rose," Scourge said without looking to her. Rosy nodded and quickly walked out the room, shutting the door behind her. Cautiously, I walked up to Scourge and sat down in one of the chairs that lay in front of the desk. "Things are getting bad out there, little brother," Scourge told me, bringing his eyes up to meet mine.

"So, what are we supposed to do? There are going to vampires everywhere we go…maybe even werewolves. It's not like we can run away from this."

"I know," he said quietly. "The clan I spoke with earlier told me that there would be different clans and packs all over the world ready to jump on us if we crossed them the wrong way. We're not safe anymore. Whatever contract our parents made with the Covenant and the hunters is void now. They're not going to listen to it anymore. Something written in there was broken."

"But what?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Scourge said as he motioned to the papers around us. "None of us has broken any of these rules. There's nothing about us being able to not reproduce or make more of us or any of that shit. We have followed every guideline that they have laid down for us." I raised an eyebrow.

"What about killing mortals for the fun of it?" Scourge narrowed his eyes at me.

"To be quite technical, there's nothing about that either. All these papers really say is that no one is allowed to harm us after our parents' death. No hunters, no supernatural government…no one." I shook my head.

"Maybe there is no one backing up the contract. Every other species on this earth hates us so why protect us? They probably just figured out that they can kill us if they want and there will be no consequences."

"Maybe," Scourge said quietly. He sighed softly, his eyes looking to the medallion around my neck. Our father had given it to me while he gave Scourge one as well. They were simple gold tokens engraved with ancient words. Apparently, they held a strong spell of safety to them. He had given the medallions to us when we were small children and demanded that we never took them off. After his death, we weren't really too concerned about the safety part of the medallions but more of the fact that it was one of the last things to remind us of our father's care. "How are you feeling," Scourge asked suddenly, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Fine," I said simply. My brother shrugged a shoulder at my brief response before a mischievous smirk came upon his face.

"So, I see you've taken a liking to that Amy girl." I raised an eyebrow, fighting back the growl that wanted to erupt from the back of my throat. I had been grateful that he wasn't really paying any mind to her due to the fact of everyone wanting to kill us. Hopefully, he would let go of his promise in light of the fact that if he murdered her then things would get worse.

"I'd advise that you don't bring her up to me," I growled lowly. Scourge held his hands up in defense although his smirk grew in amusement.

"Easy there, little brother. I was just stating a simple fact. Besides, I have a small theory about that girl."

"What are you talking about," I asked, leaning forward. Scourge's ice blue eyes flickered as they turned away from me.

"Doppelgangers aren't normal. What do you know about Amy's family?" I shrugged.

"Not much honestly. We haven't really gotten deep into her life. She's too busy trying to figure me out." Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Lucky for the both of us, I did some research." He got up to grab a folder that was lying on top of the printer. "Her parents died when she was seven years old. It was a shooting at her father's charity event."

"Okay, and…?" Scourge raised his eyes to me.

"Her father worked for The Covenant," he said sharply. "He and a bunch of other workers were in charge of their scientific aspect or whatever you want to call it. The study of our supernatural cells and what not. Apparently, her father and some other workers let their curiosity run a little bit too far. So, they came with their discovery of us – the hybrids. They were immediately intrigued and felt a bit betrayed that their superiors never told them about our kind." Scourge sat down, pushing the folder my way. "Your little girlfriend's father then took charge of their newfound studies except they weren't just trying to study whatever samples of our cells. They were trying to copy them."

"Copy them," I asked, my head not exactly wrapping around what my brother was trying to get at.

"Yes. They experimented in an attempt to make artificial hybrids. They made injections, pills, and other types of medicated things. Most of the crazy scientists gave the pills to their children as a test drive. They called them vitamins and made the kids take it every day. That's why the shooting happened. The Covenant alerted the mortal government that some illegal - and possibly dangerous – drugs were going out the public youth. Her father's charity event only increased suspicions because the cause was for their research of trying to make hybrids." He shook his head. "They couldn't kill the kids because…you know…they're kids."

"I'm still confused," I said bluntly, feeling a bit stupid that my head was spinning uncontrollably. Scourge leaned in close to me, his voice dropping down to a cautious whisper.

"What I'm telling you, little brother, is that your little girl toy could possibly be one of us…and she may not be the only one."

X

"Cold," I mumbled softly as I regained consciousness. I scooted closer to where Sonic's body was only to curl up into myself. My eyes opened quickly as I shot up in the bed. The room was dark now that night had fallen but still there was no sign of Sonic. I sighed softly as I wrapped my arms around myself. Why was it so cold in here? My eyes looked to his window to see that it was closed. I shook my head as another chill ran through me. Silently, I crawled on his bed to look at his electric clock that sat on his nightstand. It wasn't too late at night, only 9, but I still figured that I should get going. My aunt and uncle were likely to get worried about me if I stayed out too late. I hopped out of the bed and changed out of Sonic's tee shirt into my old attire. I ran my fingers through my hair as I hurried out the room and down the hallway.

"Doing the walk of shame," I heard Rosy ask teasingly as I rushed down the steps. My cheeks burned when I saw her sitting on the couch in the living room, a book sitting in her lap. Her smile was warm as she looked at me although I could see her eyes were questioning why I was moving so fast.

"No," I said with a light laugh. "I've just got to get home. It's getting late."

"Why don't you just sleep over," Rosy asked as she tilted her head. "I mean you do it all the time."

"I know but I just have to get home. I didn't tell my aunt and uncle how long I would be gone. I doubt they were expecting all day." Rosy pursed her lips as her wide eyes studied me. "Is everything alright," I asked in reference to her now blank stare.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "Dumb and dumber just told me not to let you leave." I raised an eyebrow as I opened my mouth to say something but she held up her hand. "I don't know why. They didn't tell me."

"Where are they?"

"Upstairs somewhere." I looked to the stairway that I had just come from and blushed deeply. If Sonic didn't want me to leave then why couldn't he just tell me himself? "They're in the middle of what's supposed to be an important conversation," Rosy explained.

"Do you know what about," I asked as I inched closer to her. Rosy opened her mouth to speak but the sound of footsteps prevented her from saying anything. Casually, I took a seat next to Rosy and leaned close as if we were talking. "You can trust me," I told her as I grabbed her hand.

"I know," she said simply. "But it might be better if you let them explain it to you."

"Amy," I heard Sonic yell my name.

"We're in here," Rosy yelled back as she gave my hand a soft squeeze. Almost immediately, the two brothers were in the hallway, staring at us with quizzical looks. "What," Rosy asked. Sonic shook his head, walking towards us quickly. I was surprised when he took hold of my arm and pulled me up from my seat.

"I have to talk to you," he said urgently before he began to tow me out the room. Rosy and I exchanged a confused glance before she got up and began to follow us. Scourge was following as well although his mind seemed to be somewhere else. Sonic led me up to a big library situated room and sat me down in a chair.

"Sonic," I whimpered as I saw him pull handcuffs out of his pocket.

"What the hell are you two idiots doing," Rosy yelled as she stormed into the room.

"Stay out of it," Scourge barked at her. She barely glanced at her boyfriend before walking towards me. Before she could even get close to me, Scourge morphed into a huge black wolf and growled at her. Rosy grimaced at him, a challenge forming in her eyes. Without another word, she took a step forward which caused Scourge to lunge at her. Right in that second, Rosy morphed into a beautiful auburn colored wolf and took Scourge's attack head on. He had jumped onto her back, his teeth sinking into her shoulder. I flinched at the sound of her soft whimper.

"What's going on," I asked Sonic who was shaking his head at the other two hybrids.

"Go to my room," he ordered. "Now." He didn't look to me as he said this, only kept his eyes on his brother who was now underneath Rosy's wolf form. He was dodging her attempts at biting him as well as trying to knock him off of him. Although their fighting was getting pretty brutal, I would admit that they were both beautiful creatures. I flinched again as Scourge pushed Rosy off of him and right into the wall. He didn't even give her time to recuperate before he was pinning her down on her back, his teeth sunken deep into her jugular. Scourge growled loudly as he roughly shook the sensitive skin between his teeth. Rosy whimpered softly under him, her claws scratching lightly at his chest. Suddenly, I realized that their fight wasn't an actual fight. Rosy had challenged his order which therefore set him off to show her who was the dominant one in their relationship. I'd read some werewolf books that explained that males didn't exactly like when their female counterparts disobeyed them. So, they would get rough with their partner and make them submit to their dominance.

Scourge backed off of Rosy, licking the blood off his chops as he did so. Then, he formed back into his human form, blood still covered on his mouth. "Was that really necessary," Sonic asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"When you get a mate, you'll understand," Scourge said coldly. His deadly eyes looked to me and his fangs bared out. I shuddered softly, getting up so that I could be behind Sonic. My boyfriend glanced at me, noticing my fear.

"He won't hurt you," he told me without looking my way. "He's just lost his temper which means his other sides show more vividly." I nodded, putting my hand on the back of his shoulder.

"Will Rosy be alright," I asked, looking to the small girl who seemed to be too weak to move. Scratches covered her body as was the large wounds on her neck bleeding heavily. She wasn't crying or anything, just taking slow breaths with closed eyes.

"She'll heal," Scourge replied, causing me to look to him. "She's had this lesson more than enough times. Seems that she and my little brother still don't know how to listen to me." I looked to Sonic in confusion. The blue haired boy only sighed, looking down to the ground.

"We need to talk," he told me. He grabbed my arm softly and led me out the room. Once we were out of normal ear shot from the other two hybrids, I stopped walking and pressed myself against my boyfriend in a tight hug.

"What's going on," I asked into his chest, his warmth comforting me. Sonic sighed deeply but wrapped his arms around me. He picked me up bridal style, causing me to squeal, before continuing walking down the hall. "Are you okay," I asked, taking notice of Sonic's hard expression.

"Ames," he murmured softly, looking down at me. "How do you feel about me?" We entered his room in which he kicked the door shut behind him. Then, he laid me down on his bed and perched next to me.

"I feel like there's more to that question than just how I emotionally feel about you."

"I mean, how do you feel about what I am…?"

"I see nothing wrong with it. Why?"

"When you were little, do you remember your parents making you take vitamins?" I crinkled my eyebrow together in confusion.

"Yes…"

"What kind of vitamins?"

"Well, they were these weird red gummy vitamins. They tasted awful, honestly."

"Do you know why they made you take them?"

"To help my metabolism," I said slowly. "Sonic, what are you getting at?" Sonic closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the bed board.

"Scourge dug up some things about your father… It turns out that he was a scientist that worked for the supernatural government. He was hired to study the science of all the different types of species and such. Try to figure our bodies out and give the information to the government for later use. But, he found out about my brother's and I's species. So, he and some of his other colleagues devised up some type of medicine to make humans into hybrids like us. They never experimented on themselves but instead their children. Apparently, they gave them vitamins that held the formula in it and they waited to see if it would work. If they would turn into hybrids…"

"So, you're saying that I might possibly be like you?"

"Yes. Possibly. Maybe not fully but you definitely have something in you that links some of your cells to those of ours. But the problem is that there are many children who may or may not have more than just links."

"So, there may possibly be other hybrids like you?"

"Yes. Artificial ones though which means that they're not as strong as us but still dangerous nonetheless."

"So, that's why my parents were killed? Because they were trying to breed a rare species?"

"Yes. Now, Scourge suspects that either the Covenant hired vampires to rat us out to begin an annihilation of whatever other hybrids there are out there or that the vampires know there are more and want us all dead. Our parents used to have a contract that protected us from anyone doing harm but it's void now because it's not just us anymore."

"Wow," I squeaked out. Honestly, I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I mean, I knew that there had been a reason for all of our parents' unexplained deaths but to try to expand a supernatural breed. My father couldn't have possibly been that crazy…could he?

"I'm sorry to put all of this down on you," Sonic said as he caressed my hair. "Scourge and I just thought that you should know…" I nodded.

"Thank you for telling me but I think I should go. I need time to think about all of this."

"I can't let you go home."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"Because if Scourge found out that easily about your father than I'm sure there aren't many others behind who may know." I sighed, putting my face into his mattress. Sonic's hand that had been caressing my hair lowered to my back, rubbing softly. "I'm sorry, Amy."

"It's not your fault," I said although my voice was muffled. "Can we talk about something else…just for a little while?"

"Sure." Slowly, I pulled my head up and settled it into his lap. Sonic smiled down at me as his hand went to caress my arm.

"Is it okay if I ask you about Rosy and Scourge's relationship?" Sonic chuckled softly.

"You always seem to be very interested in their business." I looked up to him as his hand circled around my cheek.

"Rosy's my friend and I'm just beginning to worry about her. Why does she stay if he's so mean to her?"

"I've been asking myself the same question but I got an answer to my question when Scourge called her his mate."

"So, they're…soul mates?"

"Sort of," Sonic said. "Both of our otherworldly sides long for a romantic partner but not just any specific romantic partner. Our sides are usually drawn to a certain scent. For werewolves, it's the natural scent of a person while vampires it's the scent of blood. For us, our romantic partner will attract in both of our sides as well as emotionally, mentally…and physically." Sonic blushed a bit as he said the last part. "I should have suspected that Rosy was the one for Scourge when they first met because of the way he began to act. He always wanted to be around her. He wouldn't let anyone touch her without his permission and usually, he would take her whenever he wanted if you get what I mean." Sonic blushed deeper before speaking again. "When she left, he never got over her – another sign that she was his mate. But the thing with us is that the girl always feels the same way. Rosy can't leave because she can't make herself do it. When she was a newborn, it was easy because she didn't understand the attraction. Besides, she was pissed at him so her anger blocked whatever she was feeling. But, now that she's older, she understands and can't run away from it." I nodded, causing Sonic to smile. "There's a lot that comes with us, believe it or not."

"Yea," I said as I pulled my head up from his lap and sat up against the headboard.

"What's wrong," Sonic asked as he grabbed my thigh softly so that I could turn to face him.

"Have you…found your mate yet…do you know," I asked sheepishly as I toyed a stray string of fabric on his comforter. "It's okay if you say no. I'd understand…"

"Honestly, I've never really tapped into it enough to know." I looked up at him from under my lashes to see that he was blushing lightly, his green eyes strictly trained to his lap. "Um, were you interested in being my mate…?" I blushed deeply.

"Well, what would happen if I were your mate?"

"Eventually, I'd turn you into one of us and we'd reproduce…"

"Oh." The silence turned awkward for a while as we sat there. Both of our minds were running with odd thoughts of reproduction and physical attraction. God, my cheeks were probably red as a tomato by just thinking about how Sonic is in bed.

"Hey," I heard Sonic say after a while as his hand cupped my chin. "No pressure," he murmured as he tilted my head up so my eyes would meet his. I nodded, blushing even deeper. He kissed my forehead softly before leaning down to peck my lips softly. "You should get some sleep. We're going somewhere tomorrow." I raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"Let's just say we're going on a little road trip."

**Sorry that this story is kind of going all over the place. I'm trying to keep it under control but my brain is just doing what it wants lol. So, I start school this week but I will try to get another chapter up before I go back. If not then please be patient with me. It's senior year for me so yea...busy year lol. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Chapter 13**

"Are we there yet," Rosy whined as she threw her head back against the seat. I looked up from the book I was reading to see her sprawled out in her seat, the wind blowing her curls aimlessly. Over the time that I've known Rosy, I've noticed that although we look alike, we both had two very different personalities. While I was content with the quiet and serenity of things, she liked the sound of noise and being busy. Even now in the car, while I was reading peacefully, she was bored out of her mind. The boys were quiet up in the front, taking turns driving. At the moment, Scourge was at the wheel. I saw him glance at his girlfriend through the rearview mirror from under his shades.

"Almost," he said simply. Rosy groaned and fidgeted in her seat. I smiled a little bit at her impatience. I could understand her anxiety though. They hadn't exactly told us where we were going. Sonic just said that we were going to go away for a couple days. How he convinced my aunt and uncle into letting me go is beyond me – especially since I haven't been home in a while. With a soft sigh, I turned back to the book I was reading. It was a new one that Sonic bought for me about fallen angels and such. So far, it was pretty good and was holding my attention. I was near the end of the book when we finally pulled up to a big hotel in a city town. I jolted out of my book's world into reality when Sonic knocked on the window of my door softly. I blushed softly as I opened the door and let him help me out of the jeep.

"Where are we," I asked, looking around curiously as lights lit up the town. The buildings shone brightly against the dark sky making the scene even more beautiful.

"Not too far away from home," he said briefly before grabbing my hand and tugging me off to the direction where his brother and Rosy had gone off into. We followed them into the hotel and up to the front desk. I didn't listen much as Scourge coerced the worker into giving us rooms free of charge for as long as we needed. I did know that he was using compulsion though. His pupils dilated back and forth slowly as he spoke slowly in a hypnotic tone. I squeezed Sonic's hand as I looked around the lobby curiously. It was huge with a nice carpeted floor, nicely furnished corners and people bustling along quietly. I noticed some of the young girls take notice in Scourge and Sonic, giggling softly to each other as they passed. While I just moved closer to Sonic to assert my territory, I saw Rosy send deadly glares to the girls and even bared her fangs at a few. The girls who'd caught Rosy's eye immediately scurried away with wide eyes and hushed tones. Scourge soon noticed what she was doing and put his arm around her to pull her close. She seemed content with the contact and smiled softly in victory.

"We'll meet back up in the morning," Scourge said as he handed his brother two room cards. "Our room is right across the hall if you need us." The green haired boy then grabbed Rosy's hand and towed her down the hall towards the elevators.

"You gonna tell me why we're here," I asked Sonic quietly as we also began to make our way towards the elevators. He nodded.

"After we get settled, I'll tell you. First, I need to take a shower," he replied. I blushed softly at the thought of him naked with only a door and a wall to separate us. Damn, there were so many naughty thoughts that came with that image. Thankfully though, I managed to push them down and focus more on trying to figure out the reason of why we came here. I mean, none of the hybrids expressed much concern after telling me about my condition. If anything, it made them relax a bit more around me. Odd yes but I would rather have that than still trying to break down their walls. Besides, as long as Sonic still cared for me then I knew that I would be just fine.

Sonic dropped me off in our room before heading back down to the car to retrieve our luggage and such. While he was gone, I decided to take a shower of my own and change into my pajamas. I was actually pretty happy that I had chosen to bring along some cotton football styled shirts and cotton pants. At least I didn't feel exposed and Sonic didn't have to feel…tempted…or anything. I went back to reading my book as Sonic went to go take his shower. Although I did find it hard to concentrate with Sonic's bare body only just a couple feet away, I did my best to try to actually pay attention to the words before me. It was when Sonic walked out from the bathroom that all concentration I had managed to direct to my book had been lost.

Casually, Sonic walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Now, I had seen Sonic shirtless before but this was different somehow. For some reason, his broad chest and tight six pack were even more emphasized by the dampness of his skin. Even his arm muscles bulged out more than they usually did on a regular basis. The towel hung low on his hips so his evident v-line made itself even more known to me. I turned a bright red as I diverted my eyes back to his face where his wet hair hung messily in his face. "Sorry," he said quickly, noticing my surprised expression. "Sorry, I um…I forgot my pants." With inhuman speed, Sonic dashed over to the other side of the room to grab his plaid pajama pants and ran right back into the bathroom. I couldn't help but to giggle at his bashfulness. For someone who was been around for god knows how long, the boy was still so much like a teenager. I guess I should be happy about that though. It was because of that very reason that I was falling in love with him. If he acted older than what he looked like then I would admit that I might have been a little turned off. But he's so down to Earth and genuine and sweet and amazing…

"Wanna watch a movie," I heard Sonic asked, his voice slapping me back into reality. I looked back up at him to see that he was fully dressed in a fitted tank top and his pajama pants. He was still blushing softly, lightly running a hand through his wet hair. His light green eyes watched me cautiously as he slowly made his way towards the bed where I was laying. I shrugged.

"Sure," I said. Sonic nodded as he turned on his heel to retrieve the remote. He turned on the television from there and began to flip through channels aimlessly. I made him stop when I noticed the opening credits of The Notebook coming on a channel. Sonic grimaced but didn't say anything as he turned the volume up. I marked the page in my book before balancing my head on my elbows to watch the movie. Sonic dimmed the lights while I continued to stare at the TV.

"What's so great about this movie," he asked as he flopped down on his back next to me on the bed. My jaw dropped as I looked down at him. His eyes went to me as he cocked an eyebrow.

"You've never watched The Notebook," I asked in astonishment.

"Nope. I heard it was a chick flick."

"Well, it is. But it's the best romance movie ever."

"Why?"

"Watch the movie and you'll see," I said as I waved him off. Sonic shrugged before turning his eyes to the TV screen. Honestly, he surprised me by his silence and patience as the movie went on. Usually boys would complain like little bitches when their girlfriends would make them watch this movie. I know Alex used to. But Sonic just laid there and watched the movie with an open mind. Sure, his facial expression didn't change into one of fan girl gushing or laughs or anything but at least he wasn't complaining. If anything, I think he was just taking the movie for what it was and not bothering with trying to get out of watching it. I was very grateful for that. I loved watching this movie in peace.

When the movie finally ended, I turned to Sonic and smiled. "So, what did you think," I asked. He shrugged.

"It was alright," he replied. I raised both my eyebrows.

"Just alright? Sonic, did you not watch the movie? They sincerely loved each other! Noah never gave up on her with the house and Allie came back to be with him and they died together! You can't call that kind of love 'alright'!" Sonic raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay," he said plainly. I rolled my eyes as I threw my face into the mattress.

"Ugh, you're such a guy!"

"Is that a problem," Sonic asked teasingly. "Because if I remember so vaguely, you didn't mind me being such a guy when I walked out the shower earlier." I blushed deeply at the memory as Sonic chuckled at me. "I'm just teasing you," he said as his hand ran down my arm. I turned my head out the mattress to look at him. He was laying on his side now and he seemed to have scooted closer to me. I smiled at him as I wiggled into his arms and buried my face into his warm chest. A soft moan of content left my lips as I flushed my legs with his and snuggled into his fully. Sonic's chuckled rumbled in his chest and vibrated through my ears causing a shiver of pleasure of run through me.

"So…why are we here," I asked slowly. I had put off the question for a little while so that Sonic could relax. Also because I was kind of scared what his answer may be. I mean, I knew that it couldn't have been anything too bad if they had brought me along but that didn't stop my mind from running wild. Sonic sighed deeply, his arms tightening around me.

"My brother and I know this old witch doctor that lives around in this town. She's been a big use to us over the years and we thought that maybe she could help us get a better understanding of what's going on with you."

"As in she can tell whether I'm a full hybrid or not?"

"Yes. Don't worry though, her spell shouldn't hurt or anything. She just needs to read your body is all. Once that's over with, she should also be able to help us track down where all of the other kids who may have been poisoned." I shuddered at the word he used. I knew that he didn't particularly like what he was and wouldn't wish it upon anyone but poisoned was a pretty strong word to use what happened to us.

"What if I am…a full hybrid?"

"Then we'll teach you everything you need to know. Honestly though, I don't think you're a full hybrid."

"How do you know that," I asked almost too quickly and too sharply.

"Because you don't feel a need for blood and your temper isn't too bad and you're pretty normal. There are other things that I haven't shown you or told you about when it comes to my kind. There are a lot of emotions, urges, and other things that we manage to bite down but are still aware of. Besides, usually I could sense when another supernatural being is around. I didn't sense that with you."

"Then the pills my father gave me were unsuccessful?"

"I wouldn't say unsuccessful. There is still a good chance that the supernatural cells are reproducing and infecting your other cells but it might be a slow process since you're no longer getting what created them in the first place." I nodded into his chest, closing my eyes. His hands began to rub my back gently. "What are you thinking about," he asked.

"About if I was to become a hybrid," I murmured. Sonic stiffened slightly in my embrace.

"Amy," Sonic started. "You don't want this. Trust me, you don't. It's not…it's not as glamorous as the books and movies make it seem to be. This life is nothing but constant moving, constant fighting, and constant loss."

"So then what happens when I die, Sonic," I asked, looking up into his eyes. "Or what happens when I age. You'll still be in a seventeen year olds body and I'll be…old and wrinkly." Sonic frowned deeply as he slowly let me go and moved to sit up. I sat up as well, looking at him with wide, anxious eyes. He shook his head, his light green eyes looking anywhere but me.

"Amy, I'm going to be brutally honest with you, alright?" I nodded slowly, my eyes crinkling together in confusion. "When I first saw you in the cemetery that first night, I was never expecting for us to see each other again. I just thought I'd mess around and scare a high school girl for the fun of it. But then you tried so hard to be my friend and I…I fell in love with you." He ran a hand through his hair. "But I never got too attached to those feelings because I was scared of what Scourge might do or even what I might do if I ever had to leave or if I hurt you or if you were disgusted by what I was. I never thought our relationship would come as far as it did, Amy. I just thought that you would only like me for enough time that I could live out high school and then leave just as I did in most of the other towns I've been in. I didn't expect to tell you my secrets or even fully let you into my life. I just thought you were a beautiful girl who I wanted to love for a temporary time. Even now, I…" He shook his head again. "I'm trying so hard not to get attached to these feelings or to you because I know that I'm going to have to leave you behind one day. Not because you died though but because I don't want you to."

"What do you mean," I asked through a soft voice. On the inside, I was breaking down. How else was I supposed to feel? My boyfriend was telling me that he hadn't been expecting a future for us. All he had wanted was a temporary high school relationship, not an eternity long commitment.

"I mean that once Scourge and I finish whatever business is going on between the vampires and the Covenant and whatever chaos your father started…I'm going to have to leave." A tear fell from my eye at the thought of Sonic not being around anymore. He had made such a big impact in my life in such little time. It was impossible that I could go back to reality without looking at things so much differently.

"Why," I squeaked. Sonic slowly looked up, his face falling at the sight of tears streaming down my cheeks. He sighed and reached over to wipe my tears away.

"Because it'll be what's best for you." I slapped his hands away, letting my emotions take over my body.

"No! If you leave then you'll be doing what's best for you, not what's best for me!"

"Amy," Sonic said almost in an annoyed sigh.

"I'm not your mate am I," I asked through my cracked voice. "If you're so prepared to leave me behind then I can't possibly be the one for you." I shook my head. "God, I'm so stupid for even trying to think that maybe I could be your soul mate." I put my face in my hands and tried to stop the flood of incoming tears that I felt brimming behind my eyes. I heard Sonic sigh before I felt his arms circle around me and pull me close into his chest. His hands rubbed my back slowly as his chin rested on top of my head.

"Please stop crying, Ames. I don't like to see you cry. You're breaking my heart here." We sat in silence for a while as I cried in his embrace, my heart breaking into millions of little pieces. Once my eyes were all cried out, I pulled out of his arms and got up out the bed. "Where are you going," he asked.

"To go pull myself together," I said briefly before taking a step towards the bathroom. I only made it a step before Sonic grabbed my wrist and tugged me back onto the bed.

"Hey," he said as he did so. "I'm sorry." He pulled me close against him, his warmth wrapping around me once more. I sighed into his chest but wrapped my arms around him as well. "Can I ask you something," he murmured into my hair. I nodded causing him to sigh softly. "Do you understand what it could mean if you were not only my mate but if I turned you as well?"

"It doesn't matter much since neither one is going to happen," I muttered as I pulled away from him. Sonic's jaw tightened as he looked away from me.

"You should get some sleep," he said. "We have a busy day tomorrow." I nodded, climbing under the covers. Sonic hopped up to turn off the lights completely before getting into the bed with me. I was surprised when he wrapped his muscular arm around me and pulled my back against his chest. He nuzzled my neck with his nose before peppering my covered shoulder with kisses. I tried not to melt against his soft gestures but I couldn't help it. Especially when his soft, warm lips met my neck. I shuddered softly against the tingle his touch gave me before I felt his tongue gently run over my earlobe. An unexpected moan left my lips as I felt his sharp teeth graze my cartilage.

"Sonic," I whined. "Stop."

"No," he murmured huskily in my ear. "I won't let you go to sleep angry with me."

"I'm not angry, Sonic," I told him as I turned onto my back to face him. "I'm just…disappointed."

"Amy, you have nothing to be disappointed about. You know how I feel about you. I love you…a lot. Whether you're my mate or not doesn't matter right now. I'm not saying you're not my mate because I can feel all my senses telling me that you are. I'm not telling you this just to make you feel better though. I've just been stalling telling you because we've been doing so good with just being a normal couple. I still wanna work on just being us before adding any more of this supernatural stuff into our relationship. Alright?" I nodded. Sonic kissed my forehead softly as he pulled my closer. I closed my eyes and quickly drifted asleep in his embrace.

X

"You two better be dressed," Sonic yelled as he banged on his brother's hotel room door. I giggled softly at his comment as I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Just because you can't hit doesn't mean I won't hit mine," his brother replied causing Sonic to blush deeply. Before he could respond though, his brother opened the door. He was wearing a fitted black button up shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. His green hair was messy atop his head, falling into his eyes. "Lucky for you though, we are put together." His eyes turned to me and I saw them harden. Despite the fake smile he forced upon his lips at me, I could see that he didn't exactly like me much. At least I knew why though. I did remember Sonic telling me before that his brother had vowed to take away whatever happiness he had. Sadly, that happiness at the moment was me. But at least there was so much other stuff going on that he didn't really have time to worry about getting rid of me.

"Are we leaving," Rosy asked as she walked up behind Scourge. She was wearing a fitted black short sleeved crop top that had a skull on it and expressed her flat, pierced stomach, a pair of ripped black jeans and a pair of black converses. Her long curls of hair fell down over her shoulders flawlessly, outlining her sweet face.

"Yea," Scourge told her. She grabbed jackets as she followed him out the room. While the boys walked ahead, Rosy walked alongside with me and held my hand in hers. We all walked quickly to the car where Scourge drove rather fast through the city streets. I barely had time to really take time to look at anything before we arrived at what looked like an old psychic shop. Sonic was at my side as soon as I hopped out the car. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. I looked up at him in confusion but he wasn't looking at me. He was observing our surroundings, his face tightening up into one of a guarded person. He quickly led me into the psychic shop, his grip on my hand tightening.

"Well, well, look what we have here," I heard a soft woman's voice say. I looked towards the sound of the voice to see a woman in her mid-twenties lounging behind a small desk. "Isn't my two favorite brothers." The woman's beauty was unnaturally strong as she stood up and came closer to us. She was tall with long, toned legs, small hips and slender torso. Her hair was a bright red that was voluminous as it fell in soft waves around her sharp features. Her lips were a bright plump red and her eyes were a bright emerald green. Her skin was kind of pale but it made her look graceful.

"Hey Jacinda," Scourge said as a soft smirk came upon his lips. The woman, Jacinda, walked straight up to Scourge and kissed him straight on the lips. Rosy and I's eyes widened at the sight while Sonic merely rolled his eyes. I saw Rosy take a step towards Jacinda, her fangs bared out at the girl. Luckily for the woman, Scourge had pulled away from the kiss and grabbed his girlfriend before she could strike. Jacinda looked to Rosy and smiled.

"I remember you," she said excitedly. "You're the bitch who broke my Scourgey's heart." Rosy narrowed her eyes at her.

"And you're the bitch whose face I'm going to break if you call him by that nickname ever again," she growled. I saw Scourge lean down and whisper something in Rosy's ear but that only made her turn away from him with crossed arms.

"I'm sorry if I'm invading your territory. I didn't know that he had chosen you as his mate," Jacinda said although I could tell that she didn't really mean it. Rosy rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath. Something about going to walk around town and to call her when we were finished. Then she stormed out of the shop and disappeared down the street. Jacinda pursed her lips as she looked back to Scourge. "She's still a feisty one," she said.

"Tell me about it," he muttered as he stared after her. "We need your help."

"I know. I've foreseen your request for help. Come on back and I can see what I can do." Jacinda ran her long fingers over Scourge's jaw before turning so that she could shimmy into the back room. I saw Scourge glance once in the direction that Rosy had gone in before moving along to follow where the witch had went.

"Old flame," I asked Sonic as we began to follow his brother. Sonic shook his head.

"With Scourge, who isn't an old flame," he said, annoyance laced deep in his voice. I smiled softly and nudged him. My smile immediately fell when we reached the back room though. Inside the huge room was what looked like a cot with a red velvet cloth laid over it. Tons of candles lined the dark room and the weird smell of creepy stank in the atmosphere. Jacinda motioned for me to lay on the bed, shooting me a warm smile. "This won't hurt her, will it," Sonic asked as he helped me up onto the cot.

"I only need a pinch of her blood but other than that, she should be fine. If anything, she'll be fully conscious for this," the witch replied. I watched as she took hold of my hand and lightly pricked my finger. It didn't hurt but it did draw a lot of blood. Jacinda wiped some of the blood on a towel and threw it into a bowl where it began to smoke lightly. A new smell began to fill the room in which Jacinda breathed it in heavily. I looked to Sonic and Scourge whose eyes were both now red with bloodlust. They were both staring at me, their mouths tightening as their fangs threatened to come out. I flinched as I felt Jacinda's hands on my face. Her soft fingertips lightly caressed my cheeks and forehead as she hummed softly in concentration. I tried not to move as she worked whatever she was doing. I didn't feel anything really. A part of me wondered if she was even really putting any magic into this. I got my answer when I felt a sudden flare of fire run through me. It lasted only a second but hurt nonetheless. At that moment though, Jacinda's eyes busted open in wide ovals.

"Oops," the woman said softly as she drew her hands away from my face. I stared up at her with wide frightened eyes as I began to feel the fear in her aura.

"What do you mean, oops," Scourge asked, his voice a deep growl.

"The girl…she wasn't…before…" Jacinda murmured softly as she backed away from me. In a flash, Scourge was on the woman. He pinned her down against the wall as Sonic came to my side. He asked if I was alright. I didn't answer him though. I just kept my eyes on what was happening with Scourge and his witch of an ex-girlfriend.

"What did you do," he demanded. He shook her roughly as he yelled his question at her again when she didn't answer.

"There are more of them. Not tons but enough. Not full hybrids yet…won't live that long."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean that whatever was put in those kids that is no longer being put there is going to kill them eventually. You should be thanking me really. I saved that little girl of your brother's."

"Saved her," Sonic asked me as I moaned softly. My head was suddenly beginning to throb as did my throat begin to tighten up. I leaned against him as my strength started to decline rapidly. "What the hell did you do?"

"Let's just say she's not human anymore…" The witch's words were the last thing I heard before I felt my vision start to blur. In a matter of seconds, I felt myself blackout but not before I saw Scourge snap the witch's neck with a cry of both anger and frustration.

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit sudden or rushed or anything. It was supposed to turn out differently but late night writing and tons of ideas don't mix well haha. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Chapter 14**

"Are you two idiots sure that the whore changed her into one of us," Rosy asked as she put her hands on her hips. We were all back in my hotel room now. After Scourge killed Jacinda and Amy passed out on me, I immediately took her back here. Although I wasn't quite sure what the hell Jacinda had done to my girlfriend, I was sure that it wasn't good. I mean, she had practically told us that if she hadn't done what she did then the supernatural cells would have killed Amy's body. There is no other way to save someone from those cells than to make them dominant. That had to mean that Amy was in the process of becoming one of us. The change wasn't complicated or anything though. All she really needed was our blood which I had given to her unconscious body just in case Jacinda had done something different. At least now, my brother and I were positive about what we were getting ourselves into.

"Yes," Scourge replied as he continued to pace back and forth on the carpet. Anyone could tell that he wasn't too happy with what the witch had done. Then again, I wasn't too thrilled either. There were a lot of different complications that came with what we are. Complications that I didn't want Amy to have to deal with. I had just told her the night before that I really didn't want her to be like me. It wasn't because I didn't want to be with her or anything but because she was just too fragile for this lifestyle. I'm not sure she could handle everything that was about to be thrown at her.

"So, what happens after she wakes up? We can't take her back to her old town…not right away."

"We can't take her anywhere," I mumbled. "Not with those stupid vampires and werewolves out there looking to kill us."

"Sonic's right," Scourge said as he ran a hand through his hair. "We're going to have to stay here for a little while. Only until she learns everything she needs to know." Rosy nodded before looking to me.

"How you doing over there," she asked softly, concern laced deep in her voice.

"I'm alright," I replied simply. Rosy could tell that I wasn't really in the mood to talk so she just nodded and tried to convince Scourge to stop pacing. While they argued quietly, I stared at Amy's peaceful sleeping face. God, she was so beautiful. But now I could see her beauty enhancing due to her coming transformation. Her eyelashes were getting longer as did a bit more color begin to blush on her soft skin. As blood rushed to her cheeks and lips, I noticed her hair getting fuller. All of these enhancements were slow but I'd been watching her since we first brought her up here so I was keeping track of everything. Right now, I was just getting impatient. I wanted her to wake up already. I needed to see that she was going to be alright. I needed to tell her that I loved her and that I was never going to leave her side. I needed to tell her that she was my mate.

The night before, I had been a bit surprised by Amy's disappointment at my not mentioning me being undeniably drawn to her. I had always assumed that she might not want to know my strong feelings for her. It was bad enough that I told her I loved her earlier in the relationship that most mortals do. I just didn't want to scare her away. At least now, when she woke up, she could return the strong attraction. Then maybe she can understand my feelings and we could move on with being us. Hopefully none of this hybrid stuff will change her or our relationship. I liked where things were going with us just taking this slow and normal. I was really praying that we could just pick up from where we left off with our relationship. I loved her too much to let anything come between us.

"Mmm," I heard Amy moan softly. Immediately, the room grew silent as we all stared at me girlfriend expectantly. Her eyes fluttered as she moaned softly once more. "Sonic," she whispered. I looked to my brother and Rosy, silently telling them that I wanted to be alone with my girlfriend. Both of them nodded and walked quietly out the room. Thankfully, they shut the door behind them. Amy called my name again as her eyes began to slowly open. Her jade green eyes searched the room slowly but still panicked before they landed on me. I smiled softly at her, reaching to grab her hand.

"Hey beautiful," I said. She swallowed forcefully before opening her mouth to speak again. "Your throat hurts, I know." I leaned over to grab the bottle of blood and placed it in the hand that I had been holding. "Drink this. It'll help." Amy slowly sat up, staring at the blood filled bottle with a small grimace on her face. Despite her repulsion, she undid the cap and drank the bottle down quickly. I frowned as I looked down. Her gulps filled the silence in the room yet I easily toned them out. "I have more if you need it. Your body will be craving for it for a while."

"Sonic," Amy murmured, her voice sounding a bit weak. I looked up at her to see that her wide jade eyes were sad as they stared at me. The now empty bottle of blood sat on the nightstand and Amy's red lips weren't stained with any of its residue. "Sonic, I'm sorry." I shook my head as I climbed into the bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her tight and pulled her against me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. This isn't your fault. _None _of this is your fault, alright?" She nodded as I heard a soft sniffle erupt from her. It wasn't long before I could feel a little bit of moisture begin to develop on my shirt. "Don't cry Ames. Please don't cry." I kissed the top of her head before tilting her head up so that she would look at me. It wasn't even a moment after our eyes locked that Amy leaned up and pressed her soft lips against mine. I was surprised by the quick gesture at first but soon relaxed against her kisses and moved my lips in rhythm with hers. Her arms wound around my neck and her hands went into my hair, tangling themselves in my messy strands. As our kisses intensified, I tried to keep down the strong feeling of my instincts. It wasn't easy before but it's even harder now that I can sense that she returned my strong love. Now that she had changed, my instinct to make her my mate officially was intensifying. But I didn't want to do that to her…not yet. She wasn't ready for that.

"Amy," I said as I reluctantly pulled out of the kiss. Her eyes widened as she began to babble quickly and almost incomprehensibly.

"Oh my god, Sonic, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to jump on you like that! It's just…my mind, my mind is going crazy right now! All I can think about is blood and doing certain things to you and-" Blush began to burn brightly on her cheeks. "What's happening to me? Why can't I stop thinking about you and blood and…you know." I chuckled softly as her bashfulness. She was just so cute.

"It's just the beginning stages of being a hybrid. The bloodlust usually always comes first then the urge to want to change into your wolf form will follow in the weeks to come. As for your…desires…um, that's just your instincts aching for me to make you my mate…officially." Amy's cheeks burned even redder as she put together my words in her head.

"Oh," she said simply. I pulled her back against me, burying my head in her hair to smell more of her sweet scent. Her arms wrapped around me as well. We stayed in that embrace for a long while, just holding each other. "So…I'm like you now," she asked quietly, her voice holding a tone of disbelief.

"That's what we're assuming. Why? Do you not feel any different?" She shook her head.

"Not really. My eyesight is the same and I don't feel any stronger. My throat just still burns a little and my mind won't calm down. But other than that I feel fine." I looked down at her, crinkling my eyebrows together in confusion. "I'm not supposed to feel fine…am I?" I shook my head.

"No…you're not. But then again, I should have noticed it before. Your eyes are supposed to be different right now and your teeth." I softly rubbed Amy's plump lips with my thumb as she slightly opened her mouth. Her teeth were still very mortal looking. What the hell did Jacinda do to her if she hadn't changed her into a hybrid? "Did you have any weird dreams while you were knocked out or anything?" Amy shook her head.

"No. I just felt as if I was blankly sleeping. Now, I just feel sick." I frowned. Lightly, I put my hand on her forehead to see that she was starting to gain a fever.

"Just stay here. I'm going to go try to get you some medicine and something to eat, alright?" Amy nodded. I kissed her burning forehead before getting out the bed and walking out the room. Scourge and Rosy were standing near the door, obviously listening in to everything that we were saying. I couldn't blame them though. Rosy was a bit of a handful when she first changed so they were just being cautious about Amy's reaction to everything.

"Do either of you know what's going on," I asked them. Scourge's eyes immediately went to Rosy which prompted me to look to her as well. The pink haired girl sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have a theory that Jacinda connected whatever supernatural blood cells Amy had in her body with her regular normal cells. What that did, I'm not completely sure. But since you gave her some of your blood then that means she's in the in-between stage."

"Meaning," Scourge asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Meaning that for the moment, she's not exactly a mortal. She has too much supernatural being in her system and her body therefore adjusted to make sure it can handle its new functions. So, that means she's going to be feeling sick and weak for a while. But after that, she should be fine."

"But she won't be like us?" I asked.

"Not unless you kill her. Then the transformation completes and she'll become a full hybrid. Right now, she's just not human but not a threat. No powers or anything. Just living. Trust me, I went through the same thing when Scourge gave me his blood. It's nothing to be concerned about really. We just have to make sure to keep a close eye on her and make sure no one kills her. Then we might have a problem." Rosy paused and tapped her cheek in thought. "Wait, what about the other kids like her? Are we going to have any problems there?"

"Hopefully not. Jacinda said that the cells will eventually kill the kids if they don't get the cells connected or if they get changed into a werewolf or vampire. Usually, you would think the vampires would know better than to try to turn innocent kids into one of them but if they know about them then things could be bad."

"Why," Rosy and I asked in unison.

"Because the kids have DNA connected to hybrids, if they're changed into one of the better halves than they'll be stronger than most of their kind. They may not be full hybrids but their other side will pitch in to help."

"Do you think they'll chance it?" I asked. "I mean, they do want us dead all of a sudden. Why not use those kids against us?"

"Honestly, little brother, I'm not sure what they're going to do. First, I have to find out if they even know about any of what's going on. The last vampires only knew that the contract was void but they didn't know why. I'm not sure if that goes for the rest of them though as well as the werewolves."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to go talk to the local werewolf pack around here while you two stay in the hotel and make sure Amy doesn't die."

"How come you get to put yourself in danger all the time," Rosy asked, looking to her boyfriend. Scourge rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to be in danger. Those creatures know better than to test me."

"Then how come you never bring Sonic and I along?" Scourge's mouth twitched as his eyes flashed with something. I wasn't sure what but I knew I had never seen it before. My brother's jaw tightened as he thought of an answer. Rosy waited patiently while I just stared at my brother. Her question was pretty valid and I could see that it had struck a nerve in my brother. Even when she was gone, he had always made me stay home when he went out to take care of certain affairs. Half the time, he would make sure I locked down wherever we were staying before he left. It was obvious that he was trying to protect us. He was just showing it a bit differently as he usually does.

"Because you two could get yourselves killed," Scourge replied coldly. Rosy widened her eyes as if she were surprised.

"Wow, I didn't know you actually cared about our good will." Scourge scowled at her but didn't respond. Instead, he looked to me and barked that we needed to go out to scope out the town. Together, we were better at tracking down enemies and such so I could understand why he wanted me to tag along. Although, I wasn't too keen on leaving Amy, I knew that Rosy would take good care of her. So, reluctantly, I followed Scourge out the hotel room. This was going to be a long day.

X

"Finally awake again, sleeping beauty," I heard Rosy say as I slowly opened my eyes. Thankfully over the course of my sleeping, my pounding headache and stupid fever went away. I was relieved that I was feeling better but my body still didn't feel up to its fullest. What the hell did that witch do to me?

"Hey," I murmured as I slowly sat up. Rosy was sitting in a chair next to the bed, her long legs crossed gracefully. Her wide eyes inspected me slowly as she spoke next.

"Feeling any better?" I nodded.

"Yea. Much better." Rosy handed me a bottle of water in which I thanked her. She inspected her nails as I drank the water. Suddenly, I felt kind of bad. She had told me earlier that the boys had gone out to go scout out the town therefore leaving her to look after me. I could tell that she was getting bored of sitting around the hotel room all day with nothing to do.

"So, how much better are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked up at me, her eyes shining with innocence. "What? I was just wondering if you were up to going out somewhere."

"You know the boys don't like it when we go out without them," I said lowly, my hands fiddling with the cap on the water bottle. She shrugged half-heartedly.

"I know but they can't expect us to stay cooped up in the hotel while they're out all day and wait for them to take us out. We're not dogs. Besides, I know how to protect both you and myself."

"I don't know…" Rosy put her hands on my shoulders and shook me slightly.

"Rosy, stop worrying. We will be fine! Trust me, okay?" I sighed but nodded along to her request. She smiled widely and got up. "Good, now you throw this on." She threw one of her cocktail dresses at me. It was a simple satin blood red dress that would probably fit on me like a second skin. I almost told her that I probably wouldn't be able to fit the dress since I did think she was a lot skinnier than me but she flitted out the room to go change herself. With a sigh, I changed into the dress to see that I fit perfectly. It was a one shoulder dress but had a long sleeve flowing over the one arm that I hadn't noticed before. Surprisingly, the dress brought out the curves I never thought I had. I didn't really have time to drool over it though since Rosy came back in to help me get my hair and makeup together. She herself was dressed in spaghetti strapped, fitted black dress that hugged her figure and emphasized her graceful curves. She had already given herself a smoky eye and ran a brush through her now wavy hair so she just put some makeup on me and curled my hair for me. After we both stepped into some stilettos, we were out the door.

Although I wanted to take a cab, Rosy insisted on us riding to wherever the hell she was taking me. Apparently, the boys had left the car in the hotel parking lot so that meant that Rosy was going to hot wire it and we would be on our way. I didn't take her literally when she told me about that little plan but she actually got down to hot wiring her boyfriend's car, I had to admit that I gave her devious side little credit. Once Rosy got the car started, we were on our way deep into the little town. To my surprise, this town was actually quite vibrant at night. Stores were lit up with lights as were people walking down the street laughing happily with friends. It didn't take us long to pull up in front of what looked like a night club. Before I could protest, Rosy dragged me out the car and into the place. The bouncer immediately let us in, his eyes shamelessly scouring our bodies. Although we were both dressed conservatively, I guess he did have a vivid imagination.

"Stop worrying," Rosy said as she poked me. We were at the bar and I was staring at the drink she had ordered for me in a bit of disgust. I had never drank alcohol before and I honestly never planned on doing it until I was strictly 21. I guess that plan was changing today. "Besides, it's a girly drink. Mostly juice," she said before downing another shot. I shrugged and took a tiny sip of the drink. It was actually pretty delicious and bursting with flavor. I immediately found myself liking the taste and began to drink my heavily. Rosy and I sat at that bar for a couple hours, drinking and making friends with the bar tender who happened to be an openly gay young man. He was hilarious though. Or maybe that was just all the alcohol I was consuming. Either way, I did have fun. Rosy and I even danced for a little while to the loud music. But that was before she decided I was too drunk and needed to go home. As we were leaving, I noticed some guy call out Rosy's name. We both looked towards where the voice came from and saw that the deep voice belonged to a handsome young man. His hair was jet black and fell messily on his head but in a charming way. His eyes were a vibrant cobalt blue that was a bit wide but not too much. His jawline was smooth and strong. He looked to be tall with a leanly muscular body and tattoos covering his arms.

"Hey Bain," Rosy replied as she shot a soft smile towards him. He nodded his head in my direction.

"Who's your friend?" Rosy pulled me a bit closer as her hand tightened around mine.

"Her name is Amy." Bain nodded, shooting a lopsided smirk my way. I heard him mouth something that I couldn't hear before chuckling lightly. I started to lean against Rosy as my body began to shut down from all the alcohol I consumed. I heard Rosy make a comment that we should get going but Bain stopped her. The next thing I know, I was sitting on a couch next to Rosy. This Bain guy was dangerously close to her, his cobalt eyes exploring her sheltered body hungrily but also angrily. "Everything alright," Rosy asked him as she raised an eyebrow. His face turned into a scowl, exposing some of his sharp fangs. Oh…vampire…okay.

"I can smell _him _all over you. I thought you were done with that douchebag." Rosy shrugged, glancing at me as I laid my head in her lap. She smiled down at me warmly as she began to caress my hair softly. I saw Bain raise an eyebrow. "That's not your kid is it?"

"No," Rosy shot back quickly. "And who I date is none of your concern." Bain shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm just making sure you're alright. I know how…rough he can be with you." Rosy shrugged. "You know, I have a house not too far from here if you and your friend want to crash."

"Thanks but no thanks. I should be getting this little one home." I smiled widely up at her. She giggled at me, shaking her head. "But thanks for the offer."

"How long will you be in town? We should hang out sometime."

"I'll be here for a couple weeks. I'm staying at the hotel on the edge of town. Come visit me." Rosy smiled almost flirtatiously at Bain before helping me up and heading towards the door.

"Who was that," I asked as she helped me into the car. "An old flame?" Rosy blushed softly.

"Yes…something like that. But you can't tell Scourge, okay?" I held a thumbs up to her causing her to giggle again.

"That guy didn't seem to like Scourge that much by the way he mentioned him." Rosy's mouth tightened a bit.

"Yea, let's just say that they have their differences." She finally strapped me into the car and we were off into the night. I was pretty sure I fell asleep on the way back and Rosy had carried me back up to the room. That was when I was awoken by the loud sound of Scourge's booming voice.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN," he yelled furiously, causing me to jump awake. Rosy kept her hold on me so that I wouldn't fall. I looked to Scourge and Sonic who both seemed to be fuming with anger. Although, I should have been scared by their death glares, red eyes, and bared fangs, I was too tired and drunk to really care.

"Let me get her to bed and then the two of you can attempt to yell at me," Rosy said calmly as she began to walk past them. To my surprise, Sonic practically yanked me out of her arms while Scourge grabbed her by her hair. She gritted her teeth as her boyfriend pulled her against him.

"Didn't I tell you not to go anywhere! You know the danger we're all in which is bad enough considering you brought Amy into it! You know what'll happen if she dies!"

"Oh yea, then we'll be in deeper shit then we already are right," Rosy asked sarcastically as she tried to untangle his hand from her hair. I looked up to Sonic who was staring at me. His eyes had changed back to their light green state but I could tell that he was still a bit angry. Or maybe worried. I couldn't really tell. I murmured a sorry to him in which he nodded and kissed my forehead. We both immediately turned back to our company when we heard the loud crack of what sounded like a slap. Rosy was now on the floor, her cheek turning a bright red as Scourge stood over her. She looked up at him and frowned. I could see tears brimming her eyes but I could also see that she was proud enough not to let them fall.

"Sonic, take Amy into the room," his brother growled. Sonic complied quickly. He quietly moved us into the bedroom where he laid me onto the bed. Again, I felt the strong urge of lust come over me but I was too tired now to really worry about it. I let Sonic undress me and put me into my pajamas. He wouldn't talk to me as he did so though. Even when he wrapped me up in his arms and pulled me close against him, he was still silent. The rest of our suite had gone silent so I'm guessing Rosy and Scourge took their dispute back to their own privacy. I guess I could understand both of the brother's angers though. I'm pretty sure they didn't want us going anywhere this late at night…especially not in a night club. Although, I couldn't help but wonder about that Bain guy Rosy had been talking to. For some reason, his handsome looks ran a shiver down my back. I didn't exactly think he would mean bad news for me but that didn't mean he might not have other intentions in mind which in my world now, was much more frightening.

**Why do I feel as if I haven't updated in forever... Lol so anyways, my teachers are pretty chill this year in school which means that I may have more time to write than I thought - HOPEFULLY! But I will be outlining and such during free time in school to make sure this story and my other stories are updated and not lost in the dust...in case anyone was worried... **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Chapter 15**

_Damn my head hurts_, I thought as I slowly awoke. I refused to open my eyes though. I was afraid of the light that was probably going to momentarily blind me. Instead, I slowly rolled over and moved my arms around a pillow. Immediately, my eyes shot open. Sonic had been laying there when I fell asleep. Where did he go? I quickly sat up, disturbing my horrible headache, and looked around in a panic. Was he still upset with me about disappearing last night? Was I here alone in the hotel room? Did something happen to him? My heart pumped frantically as I tried to calm myself down. Sonic was fine. He had to be fine. My thoughts diverted to the guy Rosy had been talking to and the way he spoke of Scourge with such venom. Suddenly, my unspoken fear that he might be a threat to the brothers filled me. But they could protect themselves, couldn't they?

I jumped slightly when I noticed voices outside on the other side of the bedroom door. I sighed as my breathing settled. Thank goodness. They were all alright. They just left me in here to deal with my terrible hangover alone. Slowly, I got out of the bed and padded barefoot into the front room.

Rosy was standing in the kitchen area, leaning casually against the counter while the smoke of whatever she was cooking steamed across the ceiling. It smelled as if she was making pancakes…flavored pancakes. The brothers, on the other hand, were sitting on the couch. They were whispering quietly in what seemed to be a serious conversation. Or at least I would think it was serious from the tension in both of their faces. The two boys didn't notice me so I made my way into the kitchen area where Rosy was staring at the boys with a distant look in her eyes. I scrutinized her body carefully, looking for any indication that whatever argument she and Scourge had gotten into did get more physical than it already was. Luckily, though, she didn't seem to have any bruises or anything. Then again, they did heal faster than humans. Of course, she wouldn't have bruises…anymore. For some reason, I just had the notion that he had done more to her. Maybe because I'd never seen him that angry before nor heard him yell that loud. Sonic also seemed pretty livid last night but he concealed it. I could tell that he was only trying not to scare me. If I did ever see him get too angry, I'm sure I'd be more than scared.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head," Rosy said as she turned to me and smiled softly. I returned the smile although I noticed her eyes were a little sad. I wished I could talk to her about what was going on inside her head but I doubt that would ever happen with the boys around 24/7. "How's your hangover?" I blushed softly. I had forgotten all about my pounding headache for a second.

"I feel like hell," I replied softly as I sat down in a chair at the table. "Are hangovers always this bad?" Rosy shrugged.

"You get used to them after a while. Don't worry though; you'll feel a little better once you get some food in your stomach." As Rosy said this, she set down a plate of sugary brown pancakes in front of me. "Eat up. They're my grandma's famous cinnamon sugar pancakes. Practically miracle workers when it comes to brightening your day after a rough night." I could see there was more meaning to Rosy's words than she led on due to the dullness her voice dropped to as she said it. I pushed down my pity and smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Rosy leaned back against the counter, glancing at the boys who were still talking. As she did so, I eagerly took a bite of the pancakes. They were absolutely delicious! The dough practically melted in my mouth and the sweet cinnamon taste exploded on my taste buds. I tried to savor my next couple of bites, my hungry body not getting enough of the sweet taste. As I ate, I noticed Rosy had gone back to staring at the boys only instead of a distant look, she had one of concentration.

"Do you know what they're talking about," I whispered to her. Rosy shook her head, turning her eyes to me.

"They're speaking in some language that I don't understand," she replied, concern etched into her voice.

"Is there something wrong with that language?"

"Something like that. They only talk like that when they don't want me or anyone else to know what they're saying. Apparently, it's their first language which is ancient and is no longer used."

"How old are they, anyway?"

"Pretty old," she replied simply. "I was born in the early 1800s and they were alive long, long before that. Scourge never told me exactly how old he is but that's probably because it's too big of a number to count."

"Do you mind me asking how old you were when they turned you?"

"19," Rosy replied quickly. Her voice was tight now, almost as if it hurt her to say that. "I was training to be a nurse. My father wanted me to be a doctor but girls weren't doctors…not yet." She then smiled at me. "I understand you're curious about Scourge and I's relationship." I blushed softly but nodded. "Well, let's just say that we're both just two stupid kids in love." I giggled softly as she rolled her eyes playfully. "Or at least we used to be," she murmured so low that I almost didn't hear her. Rosy suddenly straightened up when she noticed the boys coming towards us. Sonic immediately came to my side, pecking a soft kiss at my head. He then took a seat next to me, putting his hand on my leg lightly. I shot him a soft smile before looking back to Rosy. Scourge had just come to her side and threw his arm over her shoulders. He pulled her close quickly to peck a kiss at her cheek before moving to whisper in her ear. I tried to read his lips but they were moving too fast for my probably still human eyes to comprehend. I did see Rosy's mouth tighten as he spoke though. That told me that whatever he was saying wasn't the best news.

"You should keep eating," Sonic told me, causing me to turn to him. He smiled softly as he gave my thigh a squeeze. "How's your head?"

"It's okay," I replied with a shrug. "Whatever Rosy cooked is helping it though." Sonic nodded before giving me a tight smile.

"Good." I continued to eat as I conversed about Sonic with light subjects. Then, I went on back to the bedroom to get dressed. I put on a purple tank top with a roomy, light violet over the shoulder sweater overtop of it, and a pair of jeans. Wherever we had gone was taking the fall a little harsher than where we had come from so I had to dress pretty warm.

When I returned back to the front room, I saw that Rosy and Scourge were gone. I briefly wondered where they went before I noticed Sonic sitting on the couch, quietly. He was shaking his leg, his eyes roaming the room aimlessly. I hadn't noticed that he was dressed in a fitted tee shirt that hugged his muscles and a pair of sweatpants that seemed to hang loose on his waist. I bit my lip harshly with my teeth in an effort to make sure whatever lustful thoughts came along to my transition stage didn't arise. Now wasn't exactly the time to make out with Sonic until both of our clothes were on the floor. Then again, maybe…No. Stupid emotions.

"You look nice," Sonic said as he smiled warmly at me. I blushed softly but returned the smile as I walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around me as I settled into his lap.

"Thank you," I replied after kissing his cheek. Sonic chuckled before putting his hands on my face. He caressed my cheeks softly, his mysterious light green eyes staring into my jade ones intently. Slowly, our faces got closer and closer until our lips finally touched. God, the relief I felt as his lips began to move with mine. It felt like I hadn't kissed him in forever. What with all that had been going on, I guess we really didn't have time to be anywhere near intimate. But right now, kissing him, I was thrown into a peaceful bliss. His lips were warm against mine and gentle as he kissed me for all that I was worth. My hands found their way into his hair as his fell from my face down to my hips. His arms circled around me, pulling me close against him. Slowly, I moved my leg over his so that I would straddle his waist, my body pinning his to the couch. Again, my lustful thoughts threatened to come out as his tongue entered my mouth. So, I chose to think of something else.

That's when I was reminded of the somewhat normality of our relationship. For a couple moments with my lips and body intertwined with his, I felt my mind go back to us in Sonic's bedroom – the one place where only _we _mattered. Where I was still blissfully ignorant of my condition – both the old and the new one. Where he told me he loved me…

I pulled away with a soft sigh. I then realized that I was on my back with Sonic hovering over me and my legs wrapped around his waist. I blushed softly as I looked down to not meet his eyes. He had only told me he loved me once…probably for the sake of not wanting to seem pushy. Little did he know that I wanted him to say it again. I wanted to know that he still felt the same way about me despite everything that was going on; especially his after his talking of how he may leave her and that I might possibly not be the one for him.

Gently, he laid his head on my chest. The smooth scent of his shampoo filled my nose as I began to play in his hair. I had actually been considering telling him that I loved him in a variety of moments but I always chickened out. I mean, I wanted to tell him that night before he started mouthing off but not because of the urgency of the situation but because I actually did love him. Ever since he told me he loved me the first time, I had slowly been evaluating as to figure out if I loved him back. But then again, I knew that I did. I knew it when he first told me that he loved me. I was just too surprised to say anything. Also, I didn't want him to think I was saying it only because he said it. But, I did want him to know that his supernatural side didn't bother me much anymore. Even less now that I'm practically on my way into becoming like him anyway. He needed to know that I loved him for who he was and not for what he was.

"What are you thinking about," Sonic asked suddenly, causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Nothing really," I lied. "I'm just enjoying the peace…with you." Sonic chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry for all of this. I didn't think everything would happen so fast."

"It's alright. I'm kind of liking the new, edgy lifestyle. So, what are we doing today?"

"It's up to you, Ames. Just so long that we stay away from certain parts of the city."

"Why?" I looked down at Sonic to see his mouth tighten.

"There are some vampires of whom we're not on very good terms with." Rosy's friend from the night before popped into my head which caused me to mentally shudder. "Don't worry about it though. They only mess with us if we mess with them – something of which is more in Scourge's department."

"Why is there tension there in the first place?" Sonic sighed softly.

"Let's just say it's kind of Scourge's doing…in a way." I smiled softly.

"You know, I'm kind of just noticing that Scourge practically starts trouble everywhere and you kind of just deal with it." Sonic chuckled.

"That's how it's always been with us…even when we were just a couple of kids. Anyway, I kind of didn't mention that Rosy and Scourge didn't exactly break up for good after she turned into one of us." I raised an eyebrow down at him. "They sort of went back to their old ways after a while: playing games with each other. But that whole game thing would get old sometimes so they were on-and-off plenty of times. But, Rosy started to get involved with this vampire who ran a huge gang. As expected, that didn't run well with Scourge so he confronted the guy about it…and that didn't turn out very pretty. So, they bump heads whenever we're all in the same town."

"So, should I be worried about Rosy and Scourge since they're not with us?"

"Nah. They can take care of themselves. So, back to the true question at hand, what do you wanna do?"

"Honestly, I'm not really feeling up to do much of anything right now. My head still hurts a bit and I don't feel too good." Sonic picked his head up to look at me.

"You alright?"

"Yea…it's just the transition with my cells and stuff…" Sonic nodded.

"Alright well how about we get you to bed then?" I smiled and nodded. He kissed my forehead before getting off me. He wrapped me up into his arms before picking me up and carrying me into the bedroom. Immediately my lusty thoughts arose but I managed to push them down. I just wanted to peacefully spend time with my boyfriend. That's all I wanted.

Sonic laid me down in the bed before climbing under the covers with me. I snuggled into his arms, his embrace making my body feel more safe. As we laid there, we talked about our childhoods. I told him about my parents and how eccentric they'd always been. I told him about how I dealt with their deaths and the names of the other kids who had been affected. He made mental notes on the names since that would probably help later on. I also opened up to him about all the little personal problems I went through my early teen years without my mom or my dad. Sure, my relatives were great but they were young. They didn't exactly know how to deal with a naturally rebellious teen yet. Especially not when she went through phase after phase continuously.

Once I was finished with all of my stories, Sonic shared some of his with me. Turns out, Sonic actually looked up to Scourge more than I thought he did. When they were kids, he told me of how he'd always follow his older brother around. He'd tried to dress like him, talk like him and act like him. All of which occasionally got on his brother's nerves so that's what caused their little spats as kids. But, the brothers loved each other back then. Sonic told me of how Scourge taught him how to play different sports, how to get away with certain things, and how to do good in school. It was obvious when Sonic talked that he missed their old connection. But, things are always easier when you're younger. There's no worries, no outside pressures, no negative vibes. Only you and the bliss of the world around you. I could see that Sonic missed that bliss as well. He had been alive so long and seen so much. I'm surprised he's still sane, honestly.

We also kissed a lot once all of our talking had died down. I didn't give in to my lustful thoughts and urges but I almost did. It was the worst moment though when I decided that I wanted to stop. Sonic was laying above me with nothing on whatsoever and I was pinned under his body in my birthday suit as well. Sonic had just shown me some of his…experience. I had almost let him carry through with the actual thing but I chickened out. Mentally, I just wasn't ready for sex. Him doing the other type of sex, I can do but not the actual thing. Sounds stupid, I know but that's just how my mind works.

"I'm sorry," I murmured to Sonic who was now lying beside me. He had been quiet since I told him gently that I wanted to stop. Of course he complied without any sort of frustration but I still felt bad. I had felt that he was getting a bit too excited over everything. Slowly, I looked over at him. His eyes were closed, both his hands resting behind his head. I almost thought he was asleep before his eyes opened. They turned to me as he spoke.

"For what," he asked calmly.

"For not…you know…" A small smile came across his lips at the sight of my face turning red. He turned onto his side and caressed my cheek softly.

"Amy, it's alright. I'll still be here when you're ready."

"You promise," I asked. He nodded, moving closer to kiss my forehead.

"I promise." He kissed my lips softly. I smiled as he pulled away.

"You're such a great guy…you now that." Sonic grinned, wrapping his arms around me to pull me against him.

"Now I do." I smiled wider as he leaned down to kiss me again. I moaned against his lips as our kisses deepened. "God, I love you," he breathed against my lips.

"I love you too," the words slipped from my mouth. Sonic immediately pulled away, his green eyes wide as they stared at me in shock.

"What did you say," he asked. I blushed deeply. I hadn't meant to say it like that but since he had heard me, I might as well own up to my feelings.

"I love you," I said more confidently. Slowly, a smile tugged up on Sonic's lips.

"Say it again."

"I love you." He kissed me urgently suddenly, our kisses becoming wild faster than we expected.

"Again," he murmured against my lips. So, I said those three little words again and again and again and again.

**So this was nothing more than a filler chap because I just felt as if I owed you guys something since I haven't updated since school started. Sorry if it's boring and not interesting but I promise I will do my best to give you all something good next chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Chapter 16**

"Are you sure they're going to come," I asked Scourge as I shook my leg impatiently. My brother had woken me up earlier – as I was sleeping peacefully with Amy in my arms – and dragged me to some bar in the middle of town. He had told me on the way here that we were meeting with the vampires who practically ran this town. The mortals here didn't know they were vampires but they did know better than to mess with them. I had to admit that all creatures of the supernatural can be very intimidating. Our dark aura sets mortals off without meaning to which can be a good thing in some situations but not all. Anyway, the only reason Scourge and I were meeting with them was because we had our suspicions about them.

The other day when we were out scouting, we had run into the main leader and his small posse. As usual, Scourge and their leader argued but while they did that, the other vampires decided to make threats at me. Mostly they were telling me that if their leader jumped on Scourge or vice versa then they'd attack me. I merely told them that if they even attempted to attack me then I would have no mercy in ripping their heads off. My little comment made them a bit nervous but one of the idiots spat something about a secret weapon. That immediately caught my attention. I tried to get more information out of them about it but they wouldn't say much except that their weapon was someone just as powerful as they were. My mind drifted to Amy and all the other kids like her as they said this. I was hoping those stupid vampires didn't turn whatever kid they had – if they did indeed have one of those kids. Scourge and I were sure that the council would not like that. Sure, it would get them off our backs but the vampires were a close species. Not to mention that they were a large number of them. The council probably wouldn't hold any severe punishments to them. That would only cause trouble.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Scourge nodded his head in the direction of the main door. Walking in were three vampires; the leader and his two lower ranked commanders. The leader himself was known to be intimidating. He was tall and muscularly sculpted with piercing electric blue eyes, dark jet black hair, strong eyebrows, and tight facial features. To other creatures, he was scary as hell but not to my brother and I. If anything, him and Scourge carried that same look about them. But Scourge was always older and smarter than he was. If they hadn't gone off on the wrong foot then maybe we could have had a strong alliance with them. Of course, that would have never happened though. Even before Rosy decided to date the leader, he and Scourge never really liked each other. Both their egos were too big so they were always arguing and fighting over something.

The second in command was bigger than the leader – but not smarter. Yet, that was the reason he was chosen for the position. He was used more for security and extra strength. The man was tall and dangerously buff. He had dark brown eyes and short cut brown hair. The third in command was smaller than both the other vampires. He had to be at least 15 when he was turned. He was slim and kind of short with big blue eyes and shaggy blond hair. He was picked for his position because he was a boy genius. He was insanely smart and good at planning strategies for a variety of different things. The leader himself was a smart man but in a different sense. He was more strategic in his actions. Everything he did was for a reason. Most of the time that reason was to benefit himself and his clan. I have to give the guy credit for that: he does take care of his "family".

"Ah, look what we have here. The famous Delgado brothers," the leader said with a sly smile that exposed his sharp fangs. I noticed Scourge roll his eyes at the sound of our biological last name. Usually, we would change our last name as we went along. We haven't used our actual surname in years. I had to admit that it was strange hearing it. "I wish I could say it's a pleasure to be here with you."

"Why don't you sit down, Bain? Have a beer and relax, will ya," Scourge said causally. I saw Bain's once sly composure turn to one of surprise but I couldn't say he was the only one. I also turned to brother to look at him in confusion. Usually, he was always the aggressive one. Right off the bat, he wanted to get down to business. But then again, right now we needed to be on Bain's good side if we wanted to get the information we were searching for. Slowly, Bain sat down and motioned for his third in command to get him a drink. His huge second in command stood close by Bain's chair, glaring at us with a challenge in his eyes.

"So, what prompted the two of you to invite me here," Bain asked, looking between my brother and I suspiciously. Scourge took a sip of his beer before speaking softly in response.

"If you don't let the mortal go then there would be a problem," he said smoothly although the venom was clear in his voice. I suddenly realized why Scourge was keeping his cool. There were mortals still in the bar, casually going along with their business. If there were to be a scene then that wouldn't be very well on their part. The vampires wouldn't stand to have witnesses.

"The kid isn't mortal anymore," Bain countered quickly.

"Pity," Scourge said softly before taking another swig of his drink.

"Why are you two even concerned," Bain started to say before pausing. As his eyes filled with realization, a grim smirk came upon his face. "Oh, I almost forgot. The council does blame you two for all of this I the first place. That and the fact that you two have one of those kids as well." I felt myself tense up at his last sentence. I knew Rosy and Amy had been around vampires the other night when they went out. I could smell their scent on Amy. It wasn't strong but it was enough. The scent business was the whole reason why Scourge got so pissed off at Rosy in the first place. Sure, he already was upset that she left without telling us where she was going and the fact that she had taken Amy with her but he wasn't angry. He only got angry when she smelled Bain's scent on her. The scent wasn't light like how it was on Amy but instead it was very strong. Scourge doesn't like guys around Rosy, especially not other supernatural creatures or his arch rival. So, that plus the fact that he could only imagine how close Bain actually was to her only made things worse. "She's beautiful, ya know. Very, very beautiful. She smelled ravishing too. A mixture of strawberries and vanilla. Very, very tempting…" I clenched my jaw, trying to keep my temper down. Yes, my feelings for Amy had been strong from the get-go but now they were getting pretty intense. Even more so now that she told me that she loved me. I had never been loved by someone before – excluding my family. The feeling was good and made me warm. Now, all I wanted to do was be around her, hold her, kiss her…protect her. Hearing Bain's words now enraged me. I could be just as territorial as Scourge was so Bain better learn to keep his mouth shut about her. "Her ass is pretty nice too. I wonder what it'd be like to devour her in that sense as well."

Dammit, I almost jumped on that stupid son of a bitch. Note I said almost. Scourge had out a firm hand on my shoulder before I could do anything. I glanced at him to see him giving me a stern look. His eyes then went to the second command who seemed ready to strike if he needed to. The leader vampire smirked at my small reaction as he tilted his head in amusement. "Isn't that something," he murmured thoughtfully.

"You'd better not tempt him," Scourge said. "I'll let him rip you limb from limb. Maybe I'll even help."

"I don't think Rosy would like that very much," Bain countered quickly, turning his bright eyes to Scourge. A deep growl rumbled in Scourge's chest. I would have grabbed my brother the same way he did to me but I knew it would be no use. Besides, the vampire deserved whatever ass kicking Scourge was going to give him. Bain leaned forward on his forearms. "Why do you two care about these kids so much? They're going to die anyway."

"Not if you turn them into a supernatural being," I said. "But of course you already know that." Bain shrugged.

"Yes but I'm still confused as to why the council would be so concerned about that? We all know that there are no rules to reproduction where regular supernatural beings are concerned. I doubt there are any more where you two first came from." I rolled my eyes.

"If these kids get turned then they're going to be stronger than the others of their kind. Their clan or pack could easily use them to start trouble." Bain nodded in understanding. That aspect didn't necessarily concern him. His clan was well respected in the supernatural society. They mostly kept to themselves and didn't make a bad reputation for themselves like most other vampires.

"So do you think they would care if a mere mortal were to be turned into a hybrid?"

"They didn't care when we turned Rosy," Scourge said, his temper seeming to be back under his control. "In general, they are no restrictions of our own reproduction."

"Yes but you don't think that may change due to the fact that this girl is the daughter of that crazy scientist? You do know that the council is partially afraid of these children because their parents may have passed down their own crazy imaginations to them." Both Scourge and I rolled our eyes. We knew that Amy wasn't a threat to anyone. Not physically or mentally. She was just a teenage girl who once had her whole life planned out for her and now she doesn't know what her new choices have in store for her. If anything, she's just confused and possibly afraid. "But that's just what I heard," Bain said with a shrug.

"Well whatever you heard is wrong," Scourge said. My brother then leaned forward, his voice dropping down to a menacing whisper. "If you ever come near our girls again then I will slowly rip your body apart. This is your only warning." Bain smiled slyly, leaning forward to meet my brother's dark gaze.

"Well, I'm afraid you've given me a very hard task to fulfill."

X

"Sonic," I whispered in the darkness as I heard the bedroom door creak open. I had woken up earlier when I realized I was no longer laying on his chest. I didn't go back to sleep after that. Instead I just waited for him to return back to me.

"Yes," he whispered back, his voice a bit low and hard. I caught sight of his glowing green eyes in the darkness. His gaze was on me, his lips pressed together in a line. I opened my arms up to him, gesturing that I wanted to comfort him. He walked towards the bed and fell down into my arms. He laid his head on my chest, his ear just above my heart.

"Are you alright," I asked him.

"I'm fine," he replied. "I'm sorry that I left. Scourge woke me up. We had to go somewhere."

"And how did that go?"

"Let's just say that it could have gone better." I giggled softly as I began to play in his hair. He yawned softly. The sound made me smile.

"Someone sounds like they're tired."

"Yea. I am tired." He slowly shifted off of me. I watched him in the moon lit darkness as he took off his shirt and slid off his pants so that he was back in his pajama shorts. The moon reflected beautifully off of his tanned skin and sculpted body. I couldn't help but to stare at him. Thankfully, my lusty feelings didn't come about this time. Instead, I just felt admiration for him. He was such a beautiful creature. Suddenly, he looked to me and I felt myself blush deeply. The look on his face was one that I'd never seen before. It was if he wanted something…_the_ something but not for the pleasure or fun of it. The look in his eyes told me that he wanted to make love to me. I smiled softly at him, holding my arms back out to him. Sonic returned the smile and slowly leaned down so that his upper body hovered over me. His eyes burned into mine as he caressed my cheek.

"What are you thinking about," I asked him. He shook his head.

"You."

"What about me?" Sonic hesitated, his eyes filling with something that I couldn't name.

"How beautiful you are." I blushed. "And how much I love you."

"And how much is that?"

"More than you know." I smiled. "Tell me you love me," he commanded softly. I pulled his head down so that our foreheads were touching, our eyes still looking into each other.

"I love you." His lips met mine softly, the touch as light as a feather. I melted against his lips, wrapping my arms around his torso. As our kisses deepened, I slowly found the courage to let my hands explore his beautiful body. His skin was so smooth under my fingertips, his muscles hard as a rock. I pressed my palms against his defined chest, his hips, his back, and his abdomen. Eventually, I even found the courage to touch him in the most sacred of spots. A soft moan escaped his lips as I did so. I pulled away to look into his eyes. "Sonic," I whispered. "I love you." He kissed me again.

"I love you too," he murmured against my lips. We continued to kiss softly, slowly, as our hands and lips explored each other in the most passionate of ways. I didn't notice how far we were going until we actually got to that moment. The same moment where I had pulled away from Sonic just hours before. But now, for some reason, I felt ready. I wasn't scared or worried or nervous. I felt confident and special and loved. I wanted him to make me feel even greater than I already did. I knew that he would be able to do just that. "Amy," Sonic whispered as he picked his head up from my neck to look at me.

"It's okay," I told him with a soft smile. "It's okay."

"Are you sure," he asked, concern knitted into his voice. I nodded. His eyes told me that he was going to ask the question again but I put a finger to his lips.

"I love you, Sonic. I'm ready." He smiled under my finger and leaned down to kiss me once more.

**So, this chapter did NOT end the way I wanted or expected it to but I just really wanted to get a chapter up for you guys. I hope you all liked it despite the improve ending haha. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Chapter 17**

The first thing I felt as I slowly awoke was Sonic's arm wrapped tightly around me, his warmth crushed up behind me. I fidgeted slightly but not enough to wake him if he were sleeping. I didn't open my eyes as I searched for his hand and squeezed it softly. Honestly, I didn't want to open my eyes and see the sun. I didn't want to start a new day. Instead, I wanted to stay wrapped up in Sonic's arms for a while longer – the whole day if I could. The night before had just been so amazing for the both of us that I just wanted to go through all of that again. Sonic had been so gentle and attentive. His hands explored my body in all the right places and his lips kept me quiet as he made sweet love to me. There was never an awkward moment, thank God. Sonic seemed to be experienced in what he was doing and he knew what he wanted. All I really had to do was lay back and enjoy the pleasure he was giving me. I could tell he was holding back though. His jaw had been tight as were his arm muscles restraining from gripping me harder. I had tried to tell him that it was alright if he wanted to be at his full potential. I told him that I wasn't that fragile. Sonic had smiled at me and said he knew I wasn't but he didn't want to risk hurting me since it was still my first time. Stupid me almost forgot about that part. I mean, it didn't hurt much when it first happened because of how careful he was being. Once the real thing was over, I didn't really think much at all about my virginity being broken. Well, unless you count me being happy that I lost it to him. Other than that, I didn't really think at all. I only felt my emotional and physical pleasures.

I smiled as I felt Sonic's soft lips peck at my ear. "Good morning," I whispered to him.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered back in a husky tone that sent a nice shiver down my back. Damn he sounded sexy. I pushed myself back against him more, crushing our bodies close. Sonic moaned quietly in content as he kissed my ear again. "I could get used to this," he whispered quietly. I almost replied until…

"Rise and shine lovebirds," I heard Scourge's voice say. Sonic and I jumped away from each other. Quickly, I pulled the blankets up higher to cover my exposed body before sitting up. Sonic had helped me with the blankets before glaring at his brother.

"Miguel," Sonic yelled. Wait, was that his brother's real name? "What the hell are you doing?"

"Waking you two up. What does it look like I'm doing?" His eyes then drifted to me. "Oh," he said quietly.

"Get out," Sonic yelled as he began to pull more blankets around me. Scourge raised an eyebrow, his eyes scouring my covered body in amusement.

"If I see anything I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it," he said casually. I raised an eyebrow at him while Sonic growled beside me. "Now chop, chop, get cleaned up. We're going home soon." I looked to Sonic in confusion to see that he was also wearing the same expression. Or at least he was for a second before his face tightened up and he nodded. I saw Scourge nod back from the corner of my eyes. He glanced at me once more before finally leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Sonic looked to me, opening his mouth to say something. He could barely get a syllable out of his mouth before we heard Scourge yell something from the other side of the door. "Oh and congratulations little brother for finally tapping that ass!" Both Sonic and I blushed deeply, my boyfriend's green eyes widening in embarrassment. I silently prayed that Rosy didn't hear what Scourge had said. I would never hear the end of endless questions and sex talks with her if she did. Sonic murmured something under his breath in a different language, his tone one of annoyance. I scooted closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead as his arm wrapped around my waist.

"So, do you and your brother have different names or something," I asked softly.

"Oh, you caught that, huh," he said. "Scourge is my brother's nickname which is self-explanatory in itself. His real name is Miguel."

"Then what's your real name and where did your nickname come from?"

"Scourge gave it to me because I can run really fast and I enjoy running. Um, my real name is Javier." I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Then what's your real last name?"

"Delgado. My father comes from Hispanic descent so that's where our names come from. My mother, on the other hand, was a mix of Caucasian and Indian. That's kind of why my brother and I have weird accents. We kind of acquired a mix of both their accents. We also talk with a mix of Hindi and Spanish. It's weird but that's just how we were raised."

"How come you guys don't use your real names?"

"It's easier to stay on the down low by not using them." He then smiled sadly. "We were hoping that the others would think we were dead after a while."

"Do you mind if I ask about what your parents were like? I've noticed you don't talk about them much." The last sentence was true. The only time he really went in depth about them was when he was explaining exactly what had happened in his past – a time that seemed like forever ago. Sonic hummed softly as his eyes got lost in thought. He leaned back against the headboard, pulling her closer so that she was resting on his chest. As his memories went through his head, I saw his face take on a nostalgic bliss.

"Well, Scourge is a good model of what our father was like. The man was very hot-headed and impulsive. We both look like him but Scourge is his splitting image. From the hair to the eyes and everything. They're built alike too. My father was really tall, muscular, and had this threatening aura about him. I remember that whenever he got mad, the look in his eyes would scare the living shit out of Scourge and I. But he was very intelligent and he loved his family. Like I mentioned before, he taught my brother and I everything we know. He was a great father. He was always there for us when we needed him and he built us up to be strong men. My mother was the complete opposite of my father in terms of personality. She was always calm and level-headed. She was very patient, smart and graceful. It was as if her princess status never left her mind. She was also beautiful too. She had this long, blue hair that fell down to her waist like the waves of the ocean and the softest, most serene voice anyone ever heard. She used to sing lullabies to my brother and I when we were young. It would put us right to sleep. And her eyes were this glowing green with this unique shape. She was a stunning woman. It was no surprise why our father was so infatuated when he first met her. Anyway, she handled us gently but sternly. We admired her. I remember when Scourge first started getting into girls and he would always talk about how he wanted his mate to be someone like her. Beautiful, kind, patient, understanding…"

"Rosy can be all those things if Scourge wasn't so meant to her half the time." He shrugged.

"It's not that Scourge wants to be mean to her. That's just how he is. I know that I mentioned that he did snap after our parents' deaths but I forgot to mention that he doesn't like to show his emotions all that much. He likes acting as if he doesn't have much humanity. I think it makes him numb to whatever hurt he feels at certain times. Besides, he's not completely over what happened with Rosy in the past. I mean, he does love her but he just doesn't know how to show it…nor does he really want to." He sighed. "Come on, we should start getting cleaned up before Scourge barges back in here again." Sonic started to move but I stopped him.

"Your parents…they seemed like great people." Sonic smiled sadly at me.

"Yes…they were." I kissed his lips softly before letting him lead me out the bed. We took a shower together before getting dressed and heading down to the lobby of the hotel. Rosy and Scourge were there waiting near the door. I noticed Rosy scanning the world outside through the glass doors, her eyes holding some sort of anxiety or fear in them. Scourge, on the other hand, had his arm wrapped around her with a soft smile on his lips as he spoke to her. For once, he actually looked content and happy. It was just too bad that his girlfriend wasn't exactly paying attention. I let go of Sonic's hand to go to her side. My friend looked to me and smirked. Aw damn.

"How loud did Sonic make you scream," she asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief. The question made me blush deeply and caused the boys who were conversing quietly to raise their eyebrows at Rosy. Sonic was lightly blushing though. "Oh wait, don't answer that. I heard you guys."

"What," I halfway exclaimed. She nodded, her smirk growing.

"Yup. I could tell it wasn't crazy, rough sex but that it was passionate and he was hitting the spot." I turned a deeper shade of red as both Sonic and I yelled her name in embarrassment. Rosy giggled while Scourge shook his head with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, I felt eyes on me and I turned to look towards the door across the room. Coming in with a posse of other young men was Bain. I scanned the faces of the others with him but only one stuck out to me. It was the teen who was following the group awkwardly. He was the son of one of my father's friends/coworkers. The last time I saw him, he was a small, lanky boy. Now he was tall with broad shoulders and muscular arms. His hair was a dark green and his eyes were a piercing blue. I almost didn't recognize him if it weren't for the scar on his cheek. The boy looked over to me and his face fell into one of shock. We had tried to stay close after our parents' deaths but after he admitted his crush on me a few years back, things got awkward and we fell out of touch.

I raised a hand to wave but stopped in mid-movement. Why would he be hanging out with a bunch of older guys – one of them being a vampire? Slowly, I came back into recognition with our condition and what those vampires probably did with him. He also seemed to be putting things in perspective as he scanned the hybrids who I now noticed were trying to usher me out the building. Or at least Scourge and Sonic were. Rosy was staring at Bain. The vampire was smirking back at her, his eyes holding a message I couldn't read. My friend was immediately snapped out of her gaze when she heard Scourge sharply call her name. I averted my face as well, walking more willingly at Sonic's silent request. Through the corner of my eyes, I saw Scourge grab Rosy's arm and lightly tug her out.

We all walked quickly back to the car in silence. None of us spoke during the car ride either. There was an unknown tension lingering in the air. I analyzed the hybrids around me in an attempt to try to figure out what was going on. Scourge had a stony expression, his hands gripping the steel so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Sonic was leaning against the side of the passenger door, his eyes staring out the window wearily. I could see the worry behind his expression though. Rosy was leaning back in her seat with her legs crossed casually. Her wide eyes seemed cool but her mouth was in a loose frown. I couldn't imagine what they were thinking about but I knew it wasn't good.

X

To wake her up or to not wake her up. That was the real question as I stared at my sleeping girlfriend. She just looked so peaceful with her body curled up into itself in the backseat of the car. I didn't want to wake her but I knew that I should get her home. She didn't know that I had used compulsion on her guardians to let me take her away for a little while. Hopefully, she wasn't getting suspicious. I looked to my brother who was gathering his own sleeping girlfriend into his arms. He met my gaze and nodded once. I got the message and copied his movements. We hurried through the afternoon rain to get the girls into the house. Amy didn't wake up until I was laying her down on the couch.

She whimpered softly as her eyes fluttered. I smiled down at her beautiful face and kissed her lips softly. Her lips moved against mine slowly in return to the kiss. A smile blossomed on her face as I pulled away. "Hi," she murmured. She began to sit up to make room for me on the couch. I sat down next to her and watched as she laid her head down into my lap. I glanced at my brother to see he was shrugging off his wet jacket. His girlfriend had woken but she was curled up on the couch, her eyes distanced off into her thoughts. "What's going on," I heard Amy ask faintly. I looked down at her to see that she looked worried and confused.

"The vampires turned a kid who had blood like you but we don't know what they're going to use him for. It doesn't help that they were going to be coming here. That means that we have to a lot more careful from now one. Only hell knows what Bain wants." My eyes flicked to Rosy who was staring at Scourge. My brother was taking a sip of the scotch he had poured himself. His face was loose in weariness but also tight in frustration. I could tell that this was a lot on him. We weren't expecting all of these things to be happening so suddenly. First, all of our troubles were merely girl problems. Now who knows what kind of chaos we could be having on our hands.

Amy and I watched as Rosy got up from her seat and walked over to my brother. She wrapped her arms around her torso from the back and murmured "I'm sorry." I doubt Amy could have heard her but I heard it loud and clear. Scourge sighed softly.

"I know you met with him last night," he said softly, his voice hardening in an attempt to shade his hurt. "His scent was all over you."

"I was just trying to get information out of him. He trusts me so I thought maybe we could use that as an advantage."

"So was it really necessary to sleep with him to get information out of him?" Rosy opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Her face dropped into a frown as tears filled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, ya know."

"Scourge, I-"

"Shut up," he said sharply. "I honestly don't care about whatever you have to say in your defense. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Why," she asked, her voice suddenly laced with fear.

"Because if he wants you then he can have you," Scourge said loudly, causing both Amy and Rosy to flinch from his tone. He turned towards Rosy causing her to let him go. "I know that you don't love me anymore, alright? I get it. I get that you aborted our baby because you didn't want it to be by me. You wanted it to be his because he's the one you love, right? So, go right on back to him. Save him the trip from coming down here," he snapped.

"Aborted," I heard Amy murmur softly in confusion. She may not know what Rosy meant but I did. I remembered Rosy mentioning something about an abortion when Scourge and I had met with her at her house to figure out what she was doing in this town. I hadn't even thought there was a possibility that it could've been Scourge's but then again it did make sense. She would always lead him on, play with his heart, and then leave. Even now, it doesn't surprise me that she had sex with Bain. Although Scourge really did love Rosy, I could tell that she didn't feel the same way…not anymore.

"It's not that I don't love you, Scourge. I just…"

"You just don't feel it romantically," he said, his voice dropping down lower. "I get it, Rose. I do." He then dug into his pocket and pulled out a velvet case. He pushed it into her hand. "Take it and get out. Sell it and get whatever money you need. Just don't come back to me when he drops you on your face for the millionth time." With that, Scourge lightly pushed her away and began to walk down the hall.

"What the hell is this," Rosy yelled at him. Scourge turned, his eyes now blazing in anger.

"An engagement ring," he yelled back. "Or at least the latest one." I knew about Scourge's little thing with engagement rings. When Rosy was still mortal and he was planning to change her, he was thinking of proposing to her. So, he brought a ring then. But then she left and he took it back. But then they began to go through the repetitive routine of her coming and going. Each time, he would buy her a new ring in hopes that he would finally be able to call her truly his. But of course that never happened. He never gave the ring to her either which is why I sensed something different with this separation. Scourge was actually serious this time. He was really done with getting his heart broken. I only hoped he wouldn't emotionally snap again.

"This isn't fair," Rosy replied. "You can't just give me this and expect me to change my mind or make me feel bad."

"Trust me; I'm not trying to get you to change your mind. I'm just letting you know what you could've had but that's all over now. We are all over now! I mean it this time when I say don't ever come back to me, understand?" Rosy frowned, her eyes showing hints of regret. She didn't respond though. Instead, she turned on her heel and quickly walked out of the house. I didn't hear Scourge move but I did hear the loud slam of his bedroom door.

"Sonic," Amy asked, "should we be worried?" I shrugged, looking down at her.

"I don't know, Ames. I really don't." She sat up and moved herself to sit on my lap. She buried her head into the crook of my neck, her nose softly inhaling my scent. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. "Promise me something," I whispered.

"Anything." I squeezed her tighter.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." Amy picked her head up to look me in the eyes. Her hands cupped my face as she began to speak.

"Sonic, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She kissed my lips softly. I returned the kiss, my grip on her tightening even more.

"Tell me you love me," I whispered against her lips.

"I love you, Javier," she murmured, the sound of my real name sending a flutter to my stomach. Our lips connected again. "I love you so much." I believed her when she said these words. Even though I made her repeat them a dozen more times, I knew in her heart that she meant it. I just needed to hear it right then. I needed to know of her feelings. I needed to be imbedded in her love. I wasn't sure what the future was going to hold ahead but I was sure that I was going to need Amy's love to get me through whatever comes at me.

**Nice early morning update because of no school, yay! So, this was kind of a filler chap basically. The next couple chapters I'm still trying to figure out and I thought the whole Scourosy breakup and Sonamy relationship advancement would help with the transition. I was also thinking about writing a prequel about the whole Scourosy relationship that was briefly explained a couple chaps back. It wouldn't be long or anything but tell me if that's something any of you want to see. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
